If I Had the Chance
by deedee920
Summary: Set after 2x13. Sam has some life altering decisions to make. Sorry, I had to re-load this. Problems with doc manager. I feel like an ass :-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews and alerts to my other two stories. You guys are amazing, and inspire me to keep writing. This one is going to be a multi-chapter, and unfortunately, I won't be spoiling you all at once this time, even though I have most of the chapters already planned. I DO promise to try and update daily, though. **

**A special thanks to jahwong for the extra encouragement!**

**This story popped into my head while I was listening to some old freestyle songs on my I-POD. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue **

***r-b***

It had been a little over five months since their suspensions have been lifted. Sam and Andy were still together, and as happy as two people in love could be. Sure, they had their fair share of heated arguments, but they always made up quickly and passionately. They had fallen into a comfortable routine together – their own version of normal. They had almost always worked the same shifts, would leave together, and go out on a date or to the Penny and then back to either his place or hers. They rarely spent nights apart, except for when Andy had a girl's night with Traci, or Sam had a poker night with the guys. At work, they were still partnered most of the time, after proving to Frank that they could remain professional while on the job.

Sam waited for Andy to make her way out of the locker room, and stole a quick kiss before heading into parade, same as they did every morning. It was a long week, and he was glad that this was the last shift before a three day weekend.

Best quickly gave them the rundown of the day before announcing assignments. "Epstein with Shaw, Williams on desk, Diaz with Peck, and McNally with Nash. Serve, Protect, and let's get through the day without incident so we can all start to enjoy our long weekend."

Everyone started to disperse and Sam blew Andy a quick kiss as she looked at him longingly while making her way out with Traci.

"Swarek, meet me in my office in ten minutes" Best grumbled.

After making himself another cup of coffee, Sam made his way into the boss' office. When he was told to have a seat, he knew the conversation was going to be serious, but couldn't begin to imagine what he had done wrong.

"What's up boss?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I got a call from headquarters last night", Frank began to explain, "Since Boyd's demotion after the Brennan fiasco, there hasn't been a clear leader for the Guns and Gangs unit, and it is not being as productive as the higher ups have hoped. They need someone strong and experienced to run it."

"Yeah, and – what? They want me?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. You are the best undercover around. You are a strong leader and a great teacher. You'd be heading the unit, so you really won't get to do a lot of undercover work yourself, but they need someone to take charge over there. Obviously, this would be a promotion for you. I would really hate to lose you around here, but the decision is yours to make."

Sam was shocked. "It sounds like a hell of an offer, but I'd like to discuss it with Andy first", he responded. _Where the hell did that come from_, he thought, _what happened to 'I see an opportunity, I want it, I take it?' Damn that woman is turning me soft._

Best nodded, "I understand, but I need your decision first thing Monday morning at the latest."

Sam added, "If I do take it, you would have to promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"You would need to look after Andy for me – If I can't be here to protect her, I need to know she will be safe, partnered with someone reliable to watch her back."

"No Epstein. Got it" Best said with a chuckle. Both men laughed as Sam made his exit.

"Thanks, boss."

Sam headed to his desk to catch up on the mounting paperwork he had been neglecting lately in a rush to spend time with Andy. His head swirled with emotions. He really wanted to take the job, but he also really wanted to be at the division with his friends, his trusted co-workers and his girlfriend. This was an amazing opportunity, which would let him do something he loved; something he was passionate about – but he also loved and was passionate about something – _someone_- else. He thought about Andy and wondered what her reaction would be. Would she be happy for him or would she be upset that he would be leaving? Would she see how much he wanted this? Did he even really want it anymore? Did he want to leave the division that he had called home since his first day on the job nearly twelve years ago? How was he even going to broach the subject with her and with his friends? These thoughts and questions burned through his mind the whole day, and not much of a dent had been made in that mountain of paperwork, after all.

He was so lost in thought, that he hadn't even noticed that shift had already ended. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt two hands on his shoulders and a familiar voice whisper in his ear in an almost seductive tone.

"Hey, big boy – Did you miss me today?"

Sam whipped around to meet the comical gaze of the pair of green eyes studying him.

"Very funny, Shaw", Sam chuckled.

"Daydreaming about McNally again?" Oliver teased.

Sam laughed and shook his head.

Oliver laughed and said, "No, seriously brother, are you okay? You were pretty zoned out back there. You reminded me of Epstein on the painkillers."

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just have some stuff on my mind right now."

"What's up, brother?"

"Nothing that a good drink wouldn't solve", Sam said to end the conversation. "You headed to the Penny?"

"You know it!" Quipped Oliver as he headed out.

"Alright, man, see you down there, then"

Both spoke at the exact same time "You're buying!"

Sam laughed and grabbed his cell phone to see a text from Andy.

"_Long day. Headed to the Penny with Traci. See you soon? Miss you xoxo"_

Sam grinned when he saw the message and immediately got up and headed to the lockers to wash up and change.

*r-b*

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Do you think he should tell Andy about the offer right away? I hope to have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love the reviews, please keep them coming! I had a hard time with this chapter – it was one of the few I didn't really have planned. I included a lot of dialogue as per some requests on the review of my first story…I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Still don't own Rookie Blue, damn it!**

**R-b-r-b**

Down at the Black Penny, Andy was sitting at her usual table with Traci, Chris and Dov. They were already drank their way through three pitchers of beer, and Chris and Dov were talking a little too enthusiastically about some new video game they had just bought.

Andy turned to Traci, "Hey, where's Jerry tonight?"

"He'll be here soon - Just wrapping up some details for a case. Where's Sam?"

"I guess he's still at the station", Andy shrugged, just as her phone vibrated with a new text.

_Miss you too. See you in a few. Dragging Jerry out now"_

Andy showed Traci the text as she heard Dov exclaim, "Man, I still can't get over _that_"

They all followed his glance towards the door to see Gail walking in snuggled closely up to Luke.

"Yeah, I definitely didn't see that coming" Traci said with a look of disgust on her face. She shook her head, "That is just so wrong on so many levels"

"No, its perfect actually" Chris interrupted sharply, "The two cheaters deserve each other"

Gail glared at the table with a smug little self satisfied smirk on her lips as she and Luke made their way to a table a few down from the group.

Andy snorted, "And did you notice how much of a bitch she has become again, ever since Chris dumped her sorry ass?"

"Want to start taking bets on how long it takes for one of them to give the other herpes or something?" Traci joked, evoking a fit of laughter among her friends.

Andy nearly spit out the sip of beer she had just taken, "Traci, you are going to make beer come out of my nose" she laughed while playfully swatting her friend on the arm.

"Hot", Chris mocked.

She refilled all of the glasses, finishing off yet another pitcher.

"I have a better idea" Dov said.

He got up and made his way to the bar. The group watched him curiously as he took a Styrofoam container from the bartender, and made his way towards Luke and Gail, who were now seated in the corner together facing each other and leaning in close.

Gail snapped her head up to look at Dov, "What do you want? Did you get lost little boy? Need a detective to help you try and find mommy and daddy?" she snarked.

"No, I just brought you a little something. I thought you could use this…" he said handing her the container.

She looked at the empty box quizzically, "A 'to go' box?"

Dov explained loudly enough for everyone to hear, "…Yeah, you know, since you seem to enjoy Andy's leftovers so much."

The blonde pursed her bright red lips tightly but Dov was headed back to his friends before she could respond. Luke just sat there looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Andy, Traci and Chris were cracking up at the table.

"I can not believe you just did that!" Andy choked out between laughs.

"Dude, seriously, that was perfect" beamed Chris who offered up a high five to his friend.

Dov declared, "Yeah, well, what can I say, I'm awesome!"

"That's my line, Epstein"

They all looked up to find that Sam and Jerry had finally made it. Andy stood up and threw her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He sat down in the chair and pulled Andy into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist. Jerry made it over to Traci, gave her a quick peck on the lips and stood behind her, draping his arm across her shoulders. Just then, the blonde haired couple made their way passed the table, both sending a nasty glare and snarl in their direction before heading towards the exit.

"Okay, what did we miss here?" Jerry questioned.

Traci recanted the story, which once again sent them all into a fit of laughter. Oliver walked over to the table and handed Dov a shot.

"That was brilliant, Epstein"

"You got me a shot?" questioned Dov

"Yeah, well you earned it with that one. Don't get used to it, though" Oliver said to him. He then addressed the rest "Alright you lovebirds, I am out of here before Zoë has me on bedtime duty for a week, which she will - if I am late again."

"Did he just call us 'lovebirds'?" Chris asked Dov.

The group of six made some small talk and enjoyed yet another pitcher of beer together. Chris and Dov decided they had had enough and headed home after challenging each other to a video game contest.

Andy and Traci poured another beer for themselves and decided to start playing a game of "I never".

"I never… had a heated make out session in an interrogation room" Traci challenged.

Both women drank. Sam and Jerry smirked at the memories.

Andy's turn.

"I never… had an elicit encounter in the locker room."

Both women drank.

"I think our ladies have had a little too much to drink tonight" Jerry said to Sam.

"Ummmm, ya think?" Sam said amusedly.

"I never… bought some sexy lingerie with the hopes of seducing 'my person'" Traci winked at Andy, knowing she knew exactly what she meant by it.

Both women drank. Jerry chuckled; Sam's eyes widened.

Just then, a good dance song, _Buttons, _ by _The Pussy Cat Dolls _started to play over the speakers in the bar, Andy started to unconsciously dance in her seat, which was, in effect, still Sam's lap. The subtle movement of her hips to the music, along with the words to the song made Sam let out a deep groan.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "McNally… if you don't stop that right now, so help me God…" he trailed off.

"And if I don't?" she challenged in a playful whisper, while grinding just a little more firmly against him.

"Back to the game" Andy refocused herself, "I never… had to pee so badly in my life! I'll be right back!" she laughed while making her way down the hall.

When she exited the bathroom, Sam was standing outside waiting for her. He immediately pushed her against the wall and kissed her firmly. Andy pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing to me?" Sam countered. He grabbed her hand and placed it firmly on his growing erection. He looked deeply into her eyes and declared 'You have five minutes"

She nodded and made her way back to the table.

Meanwhile, while Sam and Andy were elsewhere, Jerry leaned into Traci and whispered in her ear, "What do you say? Want to get out of here?"

"What did you have in mind detective?" Traci practically purred.

"I don't know – Do a little dance, make a little love, basically, get down tonight…"

Traci rolled her eyes, 'You are so lame sometimes"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me"

"True" Traci affirmed.

When Andy and Sam arrived back to the table, both couples were eager to make their exits.

"See you Monday, buddy" Jerry exclaimed, walking towards the exit with Traci in tow.

"See ya", Sam said, pulling Andy along with him.

As they made their exit, Sam whispered in her ear, "Now what was that about the lingerie?"

**A/N – Sorry, this chapter turned out to be mostly filler/fluff and foundation and wound up kind of short. Stick with me though, I promise it is going somewhere! Please review! Honestly, share your thoughts – good, bad, etc…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Much thanks and love to all those who reviewed, and alerted. Please keep the reviews coming, I thrive on them – they inspire me to update more quickly. Now who's ready for a little McSwarek love?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Rookie Blue or Ben Bass for that matter, unfortunately. **

_**R-b-r-b-r-b-rb-r-b**_

Sam helped Andy into his truck, and climbed into the driver's side. Within seconds, Andy flipped the center console and scooted over closer to him.

"Your place or mine?" He asked her, while starting up the truck.

She placed her right hand on his inner thigh, while her left hand made it up to the back of his head. She was gently fingering his thick black hair and stroking his inner thigh while gingerly kissing and nibbling her way down his neck. She let the fingers on her right hand graze the denim between his legs as she moved them up to undo the button of his jeans.

"How about right here?" she moaned in his ear.

Sam let out a deep groan and was seconds away from taking her up on that offer until he was snapped back into reality by some loud voices outside. He looked around and realized that they were still in the parking lot of the Penny and plenty of people were still coming and going. He grabbed her hand to stop it just as she was about to try to maneuver his zipper. He raised his eyebrows and gave her his best unimpressed, pointed glare.

"Uugghhh… Fine! Your place, its closer" she exclaimed with frustration, while shifting herself back to her side of the bench seat. Just to torture her, he pulled the console back down between them. He was rewarded when she made her infamous pouting face. He loved that face. As he drove off, he looked over at her to see that she was still pouting.

He laughed, "Geeze, McNally, how much _did_ you have to drink tonight?"

"Why Sam, am I bothering you?" she asked sarcastically, obviously still frustrated.

"Not so much bothering me, as getting me hot and bothered. I love that you turn into a tigress when you've had a few too many."

"Yeah? Well, this tigress is _very _hungry, and she is going to _devour_ her prey tonight. Hit the gas!"

"Yes, ma'am" Sam eagerly obeyed, and they made it to his place in no time. He already knew there was not going to be any talking done that night.

They had hardly made it inside before she was on him again. She stretched and practically tore his tee shirt in a frenzy to get it off of him. To save time, she whipped her own off as well, throwing it onto the floor before hungrily regaining his mouth. He ran his hands down her backside and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he backed her up against a wall, mouths and tongues never parting. He used one hand to unhook the clasp of her bra. When she ground her hips against him, he bucked into her, which caused her to break their frenzied kiss with a loud gasp.

"Sam…" their eyes met each others; both sets were dark, and hazed over with pure desire. "I want - no- I _need_ you inside of me. Right now", Andy practically pleaded.

That was all he needed to hear and quickly carried her to the bedroom.

**r-b**

Andy was woken the next morning by the loud, shrill ringing of her cell phone. _Traci._

"Hey, Trace, what's up", Andy groggily grumbled into the phone.

"Obviously you weren't" teased Traci, "Are we still on for today?"

"Today?" Andy questioned still trying to shake the fog from her head.

"When we were on shift yesterday, we made plans to go shopping, remember? Dex has Leo this weekend, and I really need to get him some new summer clothes, the kid grows like a weed. I also thought we could treat ourselves to a mani/pedi if you're up for it"

"Right, right - Yeah, sure. Give me an hour. Can you pick me up from Sam's?"

Traci agreed. Sam called out from the other room.

"Are you up, sweetheart? Want some coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Andy retorted.

Sam walked in carrying two cups of coffee. He was obviously fresh out of the shower, his hair still damp, clad only in his jeans. He handed over her cup of coffee while taking a seat next to her on the bed. He gently tugged at her messy hair to pull her in for a quick kiss.

"Good morning" Andy smiled up at him.

"Where are you going in an hour?" he questioned

"Oh, shopping with Traci. I totally forgot, we made the plans on shift yesterday morning" she replied while taking a large mouthful of coffee.

"Oh, I see how it is" Sam teased, "Get a little tipsy, totally take advantage of me and then abandon me for your best friend the minute you wake up. Nice"

"Shut up. I didn't hear you complaining last night! Besides…" she snuggled up closer to him, put her hand on his bare chest and gave him another kiss, "…_you _are my best friend"

"Yeah?" he questioned and stole another kiss.

"Yeah. I love Traci, and she is my best _girlfriend_, but Sam, _you_ are my best friend. I know that you hate when I talk too much sometimes, but I also know that I can talk to you about anything, anytime. You are, and always have been there for me. You have been my rock since day one. I just wanted to let you know that I see that." She said, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Well I am awesome" he laughed, and kissed her back.

She just laughed and rolled her eyes. She pulled herself up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you too" he kissed her again, and then swatted her hard on her butt.

"Go get in the shower, or you will never be ready" he ordered. "Do you want some breakfast before you go?" He asked, while getting up and heading out of the room. She took a long last glance at him as he made his way out, and noticed deep red scratches along his back.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Andy exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your back! Did I do that?"

"No, McNally, an actual friggen' tiger snuck in here last night after you fell asleep"

"I'm so sorry" she choked out between fits of giggles.

"It's fine. Just remember", he said with a wink and a dimpled grin, "Payback's a bitch!"

He left the room, and Andy headed for the shower. A half an hour later, she found him in the kitchen. He handed her an egg and cheese sandwich and a fresh cup of coffee. She thanked him with a kiss.

"Will you be long today?" he asked

"Probably not for too long. Why? Are you going to miss me?"

"You know it" Sam suddenly stiffened up a bit and got serious. "Listen what do you say I fix us dinner tonight? I have a few things I want to talk to you about"

"Sure. Why don't you come to my place around seven? You don't have to cook, though, we can order in from that Chinese place you love."

"Perfect" he said and pulled her into another deep kiss.

They were interrupted by the blaring sound of Traci's car horn outside. Andy reluctantly pulled away, grabbed her purse from the counter and headed out the door.

"You owe me a new black tee shirt, by the way" he called out to her from behind as she made her way down the steps to Traci's car.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get to publish this yesterday. We already know one thing he wants to talk to her about. Can you guess what the other is? I can promise things are about to get heavy in the next chapter, which should probably be a long one. I decided to keep this a "T" for now, but I would not be opposed to turning it into an "M" later, if that is what you want. However, I won't know unless you review, so keep them coming, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I did not get this up yesterday. I apologize for the delay, but made this chapter a little longer, so hopefully you will forgive me. **

**A big shout out to Mamaverd for helping me direct my thoughts on this one. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Wish as I might, I still do not own Rookie Blue.**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Andy and Traci made their way to the mall. They grabbed another cup of coffee as soon as they got there and then headed off to The Children's Place. While Traci was browsing the boy's section for Leo, Andy found herself wandering off to the baby section. She picked up a tiny little pair of soft pink shoes and smiled thinking about how cute they were. She browsed the small onesies and picked up a soft lavender one that read _Tough like Mommy_ and then a dark blue one that read _Daddy's Little Rookie. _Andy couldn't help but smile at that one, and unexpectedly found her imagination starting to form a picture of a little dark haired, brown eyed baby with chubby, dimpled cheeks. She was quickly snapped out of it by the sound of Traci laughing.

"What?" she questioned her friend, who was now standing very close to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Daydreaming about little McSwareks?" Traci questioned, still smiling.

"What? No!" Andy heard herself lie.

"Please, do you really expect me to believe you were not thinking of Swarek when you saw that one?" Traci pried, while pointing to the blue onesie.

"Please! Kids are not in my future. I would make a horrible mother, anyway" Andy protested.

"Well I don't think so, and I'm sure Sam wouldn't think so…" Traci trailed off.

"Yeah – Not going to happen, especially not anytime soon" Andy stressed.

"Are you telling me you don't think about the future with him?" Traci asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I do. Maybe, a little, sometimes" Andy stammered, "Look, things are just going perfectly with Sam right now just they way they are, and I don't want it to change. I'm not going to start making plans for the future and screw everything up. I am just going to take one day at a time. I just need to take my time with this, you know? I'm not in any rush this time. I know this is _it_, and I just need to take it slow right now."

Andy turned and made her way to the check out counter.

"I get it" Traci said, reassuringly. "Umm, Andy, you are still hanging on to the shirts."

"They are for Noelle and Frank's twins. Their kids are going to be soooo cute", Andy said in an attempt to change the subject, which worked effectively, much to Andy's relief.

They made their way through Baby Gap, and a few other local merchant stores, before Traci nearly depleted her debit account. While she and Andy made their way around the rest of the mall, Andy stated that she had to pick up a new tee shirt or two for Sam. She did, and a new bag filled with black, navy blue and deep grey tee shirts rested around her wrist. She was also sure to make a quick stop at Victoria's Secret. After purchasing a few different things, she walked around the mall, smiling widely, quite satisfied, replaying every imaginable thought that came to mind when Sam saw her wearing her new purchases. The friends ended their day by treating themselves to a pedicure.

_**R-B**_

Andy arrived at home just near 6:30. She knew Sam would be there soon, so she sent him a text. "_Finally home. I'll call in the order. What do you want?"_

She smiled when she read the response from Sam "_You."_

"_You already have me. What do you want to eat?"_

"_Like I said, YOU."_

"_Fine, I'll order for you!"_

Sam chuckled and got ready to head to her place. Andy tidied up quickly, and waited for the delivery. When it came, she paid and tipped the man, and quickly piled the food onto the plates, and lit some candles. Just as she was finishing, she heard the door open; Sam had let himself in.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, I missed you today"

"Me too. Have fun shopping with Traci?" He questioned.

"Yeah! I got you something", she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really?" He asked, somewhat amused.

She handed him the bag with the tee shirts, and he grinned at her amusedly.

"Three?' He questioned

"Yeah, well, I can't go running to the mall every time I assault you" she played.

He laughed and pulled her down into a quick kiss before she offered up another bag. His eyes darkened the second he saw the pink bag.

"Are you going to let me see what's in that one?"

"Maybe, if you are good. After dinner though – I'm starving" she teased him.

He shook his head and chuckled at her, while she got up to grab the plates and some water. They agreed to eat on the couch in the living area. They chatted lightheartedly as they ate. Andy told him about her day and the cute tees she found for the expected twins; she could have sworn that she noticed a little something flicker in his eyes, but chalked it up to her imagination, or the dancing candle light. They finished the rest of the meal relatively quietly, while sharing and stealing bites of each others orders and a quick kiss on occasion. Just when they finished, Sam grew visibly tense. Andy noticed the change immediately.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"Nothing, stay here and relax. I am just going to clean up the dishes and get a drink. You want one?" he asked while getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure" Andy relied hesitantly. She eyed him curiously and wondered what was with the sudden change in him. She remembered that he had said earlier that he wanted to talk to her about a few things, and now Andy was the one who felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure why, but she was not getting a good feeling in her gut about this talk.

When he made his way back from the kitchen, holding two scotches, he offered her one and reclaimed his spot beside her on the couch. She took a long swig of her drink, sure that she would need it.

"Earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something. Is everything Ok?"

He hesitated momentarily, and took a sip from his own glass.

"Sam…" she said, in an attempt to urge him to talk to her. She was really starting to get nervous now.

"Frank got a call from headquarters the other day…"

Andy was really confused, but nodded at him to continue. They both took another sip of their respective drinks. She was looking right at Sam, but he was looking towards the floor.

"…apparently 'Guns and Gangs' needs someone…" he started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by Andy.

"No" she said harshly.

"What? Andy, no, it's not like that…"

"I don't care what its like. NO!" Andy protested in a demanding voice.

"What – is that a direct order? I am not really asking for permission here, Andy" his voice started to rise a bit and he regretted saying that immediately, especially in a tone a lot harsher than he had intended. He glanced over at her to see she was looking away from him, almost with her back turned.

"Sam, after the last time, I just can't. You can't…" she made it out in a barely whisper. It was obvious that she was about to cry, if she hadn't already started.

"Shhhh," Sam lightly rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down, "Andy let me finish."

She still wouldn't face him, but he took her silence as an agreement to let him explain.

"Like I said, it is not what you think. After Boyd's demotion, things aren't going so well over there, and they need someone to run it. I wouldn't be going undercover myself, really anymore. Just getting intel, setting up and monitoring the ops, things like that. I know I will probably working longer hours, and I wouldn't be around the division that much…" he started to ramble.

Andy turned to face him, and a single tear spilled from her eye and onto her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away and left his hand on her face, cradling her cheek. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes met his directly, and a huge smile broke out across her face.

"Really? Sam that is amazing!" she beamed.

He let out a huge sigh of relief.

She continued, "It's such an amazing opportunity. I am so proud of you, _detective._ You really, really deserve this, and I know you are going to be awesome at it, as always", she joked and pulled him into a long, lingering kiss.

"So, you are really ok with this?" He questioned her again. He needed to be sure.

"Of course, I am. I mean, I am going to miss my partner something awful, but you have to do this. It's what you love; it's what you want."

"I love you. I want you"

"You already have me. I'm not going anywhere" she affirmed.

He pulled her close and rubbed his nose against her, before kissing her again.

"You really had me scared there for a second" she continued, "God, I love you, Sam"

He smiled as widely as she had ever seen, and he pulled her down on top of him. They made love gently, right there on that couch, in the candle light. They let all of their emotions spill out physically during the encounter, and both had never felt so secure before.

Once they were done, they laid there entangled with each other, her head resting on his chest while her fingers tickled their way through his chest hair. After a few minutes, she decided to ask.

"What else did you want to talk to me about?"

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: Was that the reaction you expected? Love it? Hate it? The talk is not over yet and will be continued in the next chapter. Please take the time to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your alerts, and especially your reviews. This chapter is a little short, but I hope, effective enough to cover it. I hope you enjoy!**

**A special shout out to Goggiebe for guessing where the conversation was headed. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the idea. **

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Sam took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Andy's back even tighter, almost in instinct to keep her from running. Her body was completely relaxed against his, and her head was still nuzzled into his chest.

"Let's move in together"

He felt her body stiffen beneath him, instantly. Andy's head snapped up immediately. She was shaking her head and wore a dumbfounded look on her face. She was convinced that she had imagined those words; that she had heard him wrong.

"What did you just say?" She questioned with eyes slit.

"I said, let's move in together", Sam repeated.

"What? No! What? Why?" She stuttered, her head swirling with a sudden onslaught and mess of emotions.

"Andy, we practically live together anyway…"

'What? No we don't!" Andy objected

"Not quite convinced, or amused, Sam retorted with raised eyebrows, "I think I have more stuff over here than I do at my own place, and the same goes for you."

"I, uh, no, Sam…" She muttered

He continued to plead his case, "We rarely spend a night apart, anyway. It's really not that big of a deal", he explained, trying to calm the palpable fear and tension emanating off of her.

"Not a big deal?" She exploded, pulling from his grasp. She got up and quickly and replaced her tee shirt and jeans that she snatched up quickly off the floor.

"Andy, that's not what I meant. I just meant it makes sense, and it is the next logical step, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think" she exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Well, besides what I already explained to you, now I will be moving out of the division, so…" he trailed off.

"Oh, so you're asking out of what? Concern? Fear? Desperation? Don't you trust me, Sam?"

"No- nothing like that. Of course I trust you sweetheart, with my life. I love you" he reminded her.

Andy shrunk back down into the couch, as far as she could settle away from him. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin between her knees, looking absently down at the floor, seemingly studying an imaginary spot on the throw rug beneath them.

"Sam I just got this place – I finally just got unpacked and settled in…" she tried her best to explain objectively.

"So?" Sam cut her off "We can sublet it. Or I can move in here. I don't really care, Andy. I just want to be with you. I want to know that I will be waking up with you every day, and you will be falling asleep, wrapped in my arms every night."

'We already have that, Sam", she objected again.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, "So what's the problem?"

Now he was the one who started to feel very uncomfortable. He got up, searched for his own clothes and started to dress.

"Sam, I just can't…"she said in an almost whisper.

His heart sank. She was saying 'no' when he was so sure she would say yes – he wouldn't have asked, or laid himself out there if he felt otherwise. Of the two things he wanted to talk to her about that night, he was nearly certain that this wouldn't be the one to upset her. But it had been.

"Sam, I think you'd better go" she whispered again, her voice nearly failing her.

"No, Andy. We need to finish talking about this"

"I already gave you my answer – NO!" she replied much more harshly than intended, just desperate to end the conversation.

"Andy, if we don't move forward, then we are moving backwards, and I really can't deal with that. That is not what I want to do" he pleaded.

A very uncomfortable silence engulfed them and it felt like an eternity before either spoke again.

"Sam, I think I need you to go" she reiterated.

He was taken aback by her words. They were simple and soft, yet cut through his heart as sharply as any knife could. Those six little words had torn through him, surely taking away a piece of his heart.

"No, Andy I am not leaving. If I walk out this door…" he trailed off, not really sure what he was warning her against – just sure he did not want to leave things the way they were at that moment.

"Just leave, Sam! I mean it! I need some space! Just get out!" she practically cried.

At that moment, she felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She found herself gasping for air, for breath. He complied. Dumb-stricken, he stood in her doorway, speechless. He took in her seemingly broken, hunched over figure which seemed to be filled with sorrow and tears. He turned the doorknob, and started to make his way out of her condo, as he heard her gently whisper

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

_**r-br-br-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b—**_

**A/N – Uh, oh, trouble in paradise. I hope you don't hate me too much. Please review. I would love to hear what you want to happen next… Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As always, thank you for the alerts, and especially the reviews. Keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rookie Blue**

_**r-br-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Andy woke up on that Sunday morning in a fog, dazed and confused, although she was sure that she had not drank much the night before. She reached out across the bed unconsciously, in search of Sam's warmth, before remembering the events from the night before. Her brain flooded with the memories, and her emotions weighted down on her, like a ton of bricks on her chest, rendering her virtually unable to move from that spot in which she laid. She felt defeated and broken. _Oh, God, what did I do?_ She asked herself silently. She felt a type of regret emanating throughout her every living fiber, a type of regret that she had never felt before, even with her enormous amount of screw ups. She summoned all of her might at that moment, to will her body to move, in order to reach over to the nightstand and grab her cell phone. Her hand hovered over the buttons undecidedly for a minute or two before she steeled herself to hit speed dial #3. "_It's Sam, leave a message." _Crap! It went straight to voice mail. Andy decided not to leave a message – whatever she was going to say had to be said directly to him. She mentally kicked herself again, repeating her previous thought, over and over, '_What did I do?' _She picked up the phone again and hit speed dial #4.

"Hey, Trace?"

"Andy? What's up? You sound awful! Is everything OK?" Traci questioned with concern radiating through her voice.

"No, not really, can I come over?" Andy asked through muffled sobs.

"Of course, you can! Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I could use the walk."

"Walk? Where's Sam?" Traci questioned, her concern growing deeper.

Ignoring her friend's question, Andy simply replied, "Thanks, Traci - see you in a half an hour".

Andy splashed some cold water on her face, quickly changed her clothes, and headed towards Traci's, grabbing a quick cup of coffee along the way.

**r-b-r-b**

Sam woke up exhausted, and semi-confused to be in his own bed. Not only had he barely slept two hours the previous night, but upon waking, his thoughts immediately returned to Andy and the argument they had the night before. He shook his head groggily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't 100% sure how they had gotten there, but he was 100% sure that he needed to fix this – to somehow make it right – to get them back to where they were, no matter what it took to do so. He exhaustedly stumbled out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom to indulge in a long, comforting, hot shower. He spent more time in the shower than he normally did, letting the singeing hot water cascade over him in an attempt to wash away the emotions that drenched him from the previous night. After his renewing shower, he made his way to the bedroom and quickly dressed in his usual jean and tee shirt. He grabbed his cell phone to call Andy, only to find that the battery had gone dead, since he forgot to charge it last night. He plugged it into the charger, and made himself a pot of coffee, again replaying everything that had happened the previous night in his head.

He was snapped out of his subconscious when he heard the beeping that indicated that the coffee was ready. Before pouring himself a cup, he reached over to the phone, which was charged enough to regain power, and turned it on. _No new messages._ Just then, the phone sprang to life, whistling a familiar tune.

"This is Sam"

"Sam, it's Best. I hate to call you on your day off, and I know you have another day before you have to answer, but have you decided yet?" the Sergeant inquired.

"Yeah, I am going to take it, Frank. I mean, I'd be stupid not to, right?"

"Right" Frank affirmed, "Ok, then I need to go to headquarters tomorrow to get all of the details. They will be expecting you"

"Ok, thanks, boss"

"Sam, one more thing, we are really going to miss you around fifteen", Frank spoke softly.

"I will miss everyone too, but hey – I will make sure to use you guys as often as possible – raise a little hype over there" Sam assured his former boss with his normally playful banter. "Hey, boss- me, Jerry and Oliver have a poker game scheduled for tonight. What do you say, boss, you in for one more, for old time's sake?"

"Absolutely! Jerry's place?" Frank asked.

"No, Shaw's" Sam corrected.

"See you tonight" Best confirmed before abruptly ending the call.

Sam pressed 'end' on his phone before hitting a familiar number. Speed dial #3. The phone rang nearly six times before he heard, _'Hey! You've reached Andy. Leave a message'_. Shit! Either she wasn't near her phone, or she was ignoring his calls.

He didn't have any plans for the day, so he decide to head for the mall, himself, in order to pick up a few new things for his new job. Not that he needed them, he decide to buy a new pair of jeans, a few shirts, and a chain to go around his badge, so that he could wear it around his neck. On his way out, he passed a jewelry store, and quickly glanced in the window before getting an idea and heading in.

**r-b-r-b-r-b**

When Andy arrived, Jerry excused Leo and himself into the next room, giving the girls some private time. Andy sat on the oversized chair in Traci's living room, still cradling her coffee. She took a long last deep gulp before starting to explain her reason for being there.

"I think we broke up, Trace."

"What? No way!" Traci exclaimed

"Yeah, he asked me to move in together, I freaked, and he warned me if he walked out that door…" Andy trailed off, shaking her head in a state of sorrow, "I just told him to go, Trace, What the fuck did I do?"

Traci shook her head gingerly, "Oh, Andy" she sympathized.

"In an attempt not to screw this up, I wound up screwing it all up, anyway" Andy cried to her friend.

"No, Andy, just give it time" she told her friend said, assuring "Sam loves you. He wouldn't let one fight tear the two of you apart."

"I don't know, Traci. I said some awful things, and you didn't see the look on his face when he walked out. Oh, God, Traci, what did I do?" Andy sobbed, again.

Traci knew that no words, nothing, but Sam Swarek would be able to comfort her at this time, so she simply opted to pull her friend into a deep hug.

Jerry was overhearing bits and pieces of the conversation from the other room, and he too, grew concerned, not only for his friend, but for the two of them as a couple. As Leo played Lego's on the floor quietly in his room, Jerry reached for his cell phone to call Sam.

Sam exited the jewelry store, made his way out of the mall, and was opening the door to his silver truck when he heard his phone ring. He answered quickly, with anticipation that it was Andy calling, but that hope quickly dissipated as he heard Jerry's voice on the other end.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Jerry began.

"Not much, just a little shopping – you?" Sam replied

"No, man I mean what is going on?" Jerry stressed questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Andy is over here, at Traci's - in tears. She looks like hell. She said you guys broke up. What the hell happened?"

"Well, then I guess you heard it from her, so just ask her then." Sam snapped before quickly ending the call.

Sam climbed behind the wheel and hung his head on the steering wheel in front of him. His head was dizzy with too many thoughts and emotions. _Broke up? What the fuck! I thought we just had a disagreement! Was I too hard on her last night with my empty threat? Did she really believe I would just leave her like that? Can't she see how much I love her? _Then his thoughts turned colder, and he felt his agitation grow. _She knows how much I love her, I tell her everyday! What the fuck kind of game is this? Why is she trying so hard to push me away? _Then it dawned on him - _She is just looking for a way out._ His heart sank at the thought, but it did make sense, logically.

He drove over to her condo in record speed. He tried to call her again on the way, but again, got no response after multiple rings. He deducted that she was ignoring him. When he got to her place, he let himself in. Of course, she was not there. He waited around for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was less than an hour. He let his fear and anger get the best of him, and quickly moved throughout her place, gathering up all of the things he had left there over the near half year. He placed his key on the side table beside the entrance door as he left, and took one last look around before closing the door behind him, making his way home.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: I could have made this chapter double the size, but I did want to stay true to my word and update tonight. The next chapter (hopefully tomorrow) will be a continuation of this with some new stuff added in (Andy's reaction to coming home finding his stuff gone, poker night, maybe Sam's meeting with headquarters, etc). Please let me know what you think….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I know some of you are not too happy with me right now, but, the story is labeled with "angst" for a reason. Rest assured, though, I am 10000% pro McSwarek, so bear with me! **

***A special shout out to Mamaverd again! She has been my quiet rock for this story, always offering me someone to lean on when I start to struggle.**

**I am also going to give a shout out to Nathy3 for this one. She just came across the story today, and reviewed each chapter with such enthusiasm, that I had to push forward to get this one out today!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Rookie Blue.**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

When Sam made it back to his place, he threw all of the stuff he had gathered from Andy's on the couch, and collapsed on top of it. He was mad. Mad at her, mad at himself, mad at the situation, overall. He ran his hands roughly over his face and through his hair before interlacing his hands behind his head as a cradle, and stared absently up at the stark white ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he laid like that, but he was pulled from his thoughts when his phone beeped with a new text message.

_Where are you brother?_

Sam glanced over at the clock. _Shit, the poker game! _He briefly considered blowing it off, but then remembered that he had been the one to invite Frank and he also wanted to tell his friends about his new job in person. More than that, he thought that he could sure as hell use a good drink and a night of fun right about then. He responded to his friend's text.

_I'll be there in 15. _

He got up, grabbed one of the shirts he was just laying on, quickly exchanged it with the one he wore all day, and ran over to the sink and doused his face with cold water before gabbing his keys and making his way to the Shaw's house.

_**r-b-r-b-**_

Andy thanked Jerry for the ride and made her way upstairs to her condo. The second she walked through the door, she could tell something was amiss, but couldn't put her finger on exactly what that was. She threw her keys absently on the side table, and that gnawing feeling in her gut resurfaced as she took a moment to look around. When she was satisfied that nothing seemed out of place, she made her way to the bedroom area to change. She pulled off her shirt, and blindly grabbed at the back of the bathroom door for her favorite sleep shirt, Sam's favorite black tee shirt, which always hung there. When her hand came up empty, she peered behind the door to notice it was gone. Confused, she went to his drawer to look for a different one, only to find it empty. Dizziness engulfed her head, and she frantically started to search the other drawers, the laundry, the bathroom, looking for anything that was his. When her search came up empty, she collapsed on the floor in a haze of dizziness, panic, nausea, and guilt, barely realizing that she was struggling to breathe. _What an asshole_, she thought, but wasn't sure if she was referring to Sam or herself before she decided on the latter. She let herself cry again, while gasping for breath and running her hands roughly through her long dark hair, fighting the urge to rip half of it out of her head with frustration. She stayed like that for a while, until she decided to take some action. She got up, splashed her face with cold water, rinsed out her mouth and headed for the door, grabbing for her keys. When she picked them up, she noticed a single key lying on the table. It was Sam's. She opened the door, and barely remembered to re-lock it as she took off in great haste towards his place.

_**r-b-r-b-**_

Upon entering the Shaw's house without even knocking, Sam saw Jerry sitting alone at the poker table, shuffling the cards, while Frank and Oliver were in the kitchen making drinks and gathering snacks.

Sam took a seat next to Jerry and quietly and abruptly asked, "Is she still there?"

Jerry shook his head "No, I dropped her off on my way here"

"Good, thanks" Sam said quickly as he took notice of the other two men entering the room.

It seemed odd, but he knew why he was thanking Jerry. He still loved her, always had and probably always would. Of course he cared about her, and if she got home safe – worrying about Andy and keeping her safe had literally been his job for the better part of two and a half years.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, brother" Oliver quipped, "What; McNally wouldn't let you out of bed or something?"

Sam forced a fake half smile and sent Jerry a pointed glare that told him in no uncertain terms to keep his mouth shut.

"Or something" Sam replied, "Are we going to play or what? I need to make some money!"

The four friends laughed and Frank interjected, "Well you'll be making a lot more of it soon enough."

Sam was actually grateful that Frank gave him an opening to tell his friends about his new position.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Oliver said to Sam, half confused and half concerned.

While Jerry just sat there with a confused look on his face, Sam took another long swig of his scotch before answering.

"You're looking at Boyd's replacement" Sam replied, simply, before beaming a dimpled grin.

Congratulations were shot all around, before Frank told the story in more detail for the others. They clinked glasses and toasted to Sam and to his new opportunity. The men played for at least another hour, making idle chit-chat and good natured ribbing about the game.

Frank finally declared that the next hand would be his last, telling the others he didn't want to leave Noelle for too long, and making a joke about not knowing what kind of mood he'd find her in due to the pregnancy hormones.

"How is she – how are _they_ doing, by the way?" Oliver asked.

"She's doing great, and the twins are growing well. They should be here in another month or two" Frank beamed "We will have the wedding a few months after they arrive. She wanted to wait – something about being fat" Frank laughed, shaking his head.

"That's great, man" Jerry offered. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh, and then there were two" Oliver joked, motioning between Sam and Jerry.

"Don't be so sure of that, my man" Jerry said with a Cheshire grin across his face. He addressed the gaping mouths and widened eyes that stared at him, "I've had the ring for a few weeks now- I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

"I knew it!" Oliver exclaimed, "I knew it since you sold your sports car! Congrats!"

"Uh-oh, looks like the pressure is on Sammy now - You'd better step it up" Best joked, while rising from the table.

"Yeah, great advice, thanks" Sam retorted dryly, while extending his hand to shake for his almost former boss, who was quickly making his exit.

The look on his face made the other two men at the table think better of pressing the issue any further. They continued to play their game of poker and knock back drinks, Sam downing them a bit more quickly than the others. Sam stayed quiet as Oliver and Jerry laughed and joked over things that seemed inane to him at the moment. When the game ended, Sam went to get up from his chair, but stumbled while doing so. Oliver decided that Sam had way too much to drink that night to drive, and insisted that his friend sleep on the couch that night. Sam was reluctant to agree, spoke nonsensically about a cab, but finally gave in to Oliver. He was totally spent from the emotional past two days, was way past drunk, and completely exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous night. He crashed on the couch immediately, and drifted off into a near comatose, drunken sleep.

_**r-b-r-b**_

Andy sat on Sam's couch lost in her thoughts for nearly two hours. She was starting to think that maybe he had gone to the Penny, just before her brain snapped back into place, and she remembered the poker night that the boys had planned a week or so before. Even if he did make his way back, she knew he would have been drinking, and too tired to really talk. Knowing how long those games had usually run, she dejectedly decided to head back to her place. She took a long look around his house and thought of taking her things with her, just as he did. After a few minutes of contemplating the action, she thought better of it. Not only did she not want to take her things back – in her opinion they all sat just where they belonged- she also did not want Sam to even know that she had been there, waiting around for him like a hopeless fool. She sighed deeply and audibly, and made her way towards the door, before something caught her eye. She grabbed up the tee shirt that he had discarded on the floor earlier, brought it to her nose and took in a deep whiff of him. She placed it in her bag and headed back to the condo. When she arrived home, she quickly discarded her clothes, took a long hot shower, and settled into her bed, wearing only a pair of panties and Sam's stolen tee shirt. She squirmed around in order to find a comfortable spot, when she felt something hard and cold against her leg – her cell phone. _Ah, that is where it had been all day. _She checked it to see two missed calls from Sam, and another missed call from Traci; neither one had left a voicemail. She contemplated calling Sam back, but noted the time. _Tomorrow, she would talk to him tomorrow. _She buried her face in his shirt, deeply inhaling his scent, before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his arms wrapped securely around her.

_**r-b-r-b-**_

Sam was woken up early to the sound of giggling little girls, whose voices were way too loud for anytime before noon, and the feeling of boney fingers poking into his arms and chest.

"Hi, Uncle Sammy! Did you sleep here? Why? Are you awake? Do you want to play? Helllloooo?" the three girls fired questions in unison at him, before his eyes could even fully make it open.

"Hi girls – just resting" he grumbled, while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, Sammy, you're up. Coffee is ready in the kitchen, but I think you had better get moving man. Don't you have that meeting today?" Oliver spoke as he emerged from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam shook his head a few times in an attempt to clear the cobwebs.

He made his way into the kitchen, poured a large cup of coffee and swallowed it, along with a few aspirin, in nearly two big gulps. He thanked his friend again, and tousled the girls' hair before heading home to shower and change into his formal dress uniform, complete with hat, for the meeting at headquarters.

_**r-b-r-b**_

Andy awoke with immediate thoughts of Sam. She had decided the night before that this was going to be the day she got him back. They had the whole day to make up before returning to work the next day, she thought. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand where it charged, and dialed him without hesitation. Voicemail, again, damnit! She groaned agitatedly and thought to herself, _Ok, either he has me on permanent ignore, or he lost the fricken thing._ She quickly showered and changed, forgoing her required cup of morning coffee, and practically jogged over to Sam's house. When there was no answer, and she noticed that is truck was no where in sight, she headed down the block to grab a cup of coffee. She decided to drink it outside on his stoop and wait for him, in the warm summer sun; All of a sudden, she felt awkward about letting herself in with the key. Three cups of coffee, and four and a half hours later, she decided to give up. She figured that she was probably only going to make an ass out of herself, anyway. She headed for the local gym, and was glad to find that she had made it just in time for a weekly kickboxing class. As she tried to work out her frustrations in that gym, they only seemed to grow stronger, as the memories of the last time she boxed – with him – invaded her every thought. As she walked back to her condo, mentally and physically exhausted, she cursed the long weekend. She again decided, _Tomorrow, I will work it out with him tomorrow. _She vowed to do paperwork for whomever his partner was for that day for a year, if she could trap him in a squad car long enough to get this sorted out. _Tomorrow._

_**r-b-r-b-**_

The meeting at headquarters took a lot longer than he expected, but had also gone surprisingly well. The official promotion with Superintendent Peck was slightly ceremonious, and he found himself secretly hoping that Andy could have been there to see it, to share it with him. _Even if you had bothered to tell her, she wouldn't be allowed to go in._ However, he was also told that his new duties were to begin immediately, and he was to report to Guns and Gangs at the start of his next shift – tomorrow. He drove straight from headquarters to 15 Division in order to clear out his locker and say some goodbye's to the other officers he had known over the years. Although he desperately wanted to go home and change first, he knew that there were spare clothes in his locker, and he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, so that he could try and salvage the rest of his day. Sam spent nearly two hours down at the station and was eager to head out, but was guilted into a few "last rounds" at the Penny with a few of the officers that he had ran into while making parting gestures. By 9pm, Sam was exhausted and was finally able to depart the Penny without anyone else imploring him to stay. He drove to Andy's condo and was tempted to go upstairs, to tell her he was sorry, to put an end to the whole mess the past few days had become, but when he got there he noticed that all of the lights were out. The dark windows made him believe that she wasn't home, so he continued on his way back to his place. _Tomorrow, they would work this all out tomorrow. _

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – This was the longest chapter so far. This chapter proved to be a bit of a struggle for me – I hate them apart as much as you do! I am not really sure how I feel about it, but it was a necessary evil. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews, the really mean the world to me! Please keep them coming!**

**I don't even know if she is reading this, but this chapter is going to be dedicated to AnnieBlythe simply because of her love and appreciation for Oliver's character (as I know most of us have). **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Andy woke up that Tuesday morning before her alarm had even gone off, feeling surprisingly refreshed. Not since her first day on the job had she ever been so eager to get to work. She resolved that she was going to talk to Sam and do whatever it took to straighten out the mess she had made with him, the mess she made out of her relationship with him.

She arrived at work early, for a change, and dressed quickly in the locker room. She did pause to spend a few extra moments to apply some makeup – a little under eye concealer, some slight blush, tinted gloss and black mascara. Normally, she wasn't one to wear makeup on shift, but today, she felt that she needed that extra boost of confidence that it provided, and justified that it didn't hurt to look a little nicer for him. She was ready before most others had even arrived, so she walked out into the bullpen, made a cup of coffee and headed to the parking lot to look for Sam's truck. Once she had waited over fifteen minutes for him to arrive, she decided to go back inside and take perch at one of the desks closest to the door and wait. She was lost in thought, thinking of Sam, what she wanted to say to him, the best possible thing to say, and the best time and way to say it before she was snapped out of her thoughts by Traci.

"Wow, you look nice today"

"Yeah? Thanks, well I though maybe it would help a little" Andy said with a shrug.

"Well we had better hurry up; we are nearly late for parade." Traci said, nudging her forward.

_How the hell did that happen? The first time I am actually way early I still end up late!" _Andy shook her head, musing in her own antics, while quickly following behind her friend.

Best started his speech, "Okay, I know you are all coming back from a long weekend, and it has been a bit slow around here lately, but on the bright side, that means we are doing our jobs properly! Peck with Epstein, Williams on desk, Nash with Diaz and McNally with Shaw. On a personal note, as some of you are already aware, Officer Swarek has been promoted to detective, and he is now the new head of the Guns and Gangs division, as of this morning. Let's all wish him well, and chip in to complete his paperwork!" Best joked, "You all have your assignments, so go - Serve, protect, and keep your eyes open and your heads in the game! Dismissed."

Andy felt numb, and unable to move from the spot in her chair. '_He left? He's gone? What the hell? He couldn't even bother to tell me?' _She felt herself flushing and quickly tried to regain her composure, or what was left of it. It was then that she heard Oliver call out from the back of the room -

"Hey, McNally, do you plan on joining me today, or are you waiting for a personal invitation?"

She quickly sprang up from her seat, but made a feeble excuse about having left something in the lockers and asked Oliver for five extra minutes before she'd meet him in the squad car. He studied her quizzically for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

She sat on the bench in front of her locker and stared at her phone, trying to decide whether or not to make that call. Desperation won over pride, and she quickly hit speed dial # 3. It rang a few times before she heard him answer.

Sam answered with a simple and soft "Hey"

"Hey"

"I ummmm…" he began before being sharply cut off.

"You could have at least told me you were leaving immediately! I had to find out at parade in front of everyone that you wouldn't be here anymore. Regardless of anything else, Sam, we are, _were_, partners from day one – well, day two – anyway, I had a right to know! I should have heard it from you!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"You're right, Andy" he spoke softly.

"Okkkaaayyyyy…." That effectively silenced her ranting. It was rare for Sam to ever admit she was right.

"I should have found a way to talk to you - to tell you myself, but I just found out yesterday and right now things are so…."

"Complicated?" she completed his sentence.

"Yeah"

She took a breath, closed her eyes and willed herself to ask, "How about we meet up tonight then – to…talk?"

"Andy, really, I would love to, and I know we need to, but I can't tonight. I am just starting to make the rounds here. I am not even settled yet. It is sure to be a pretty late night, and I am already exhausted" he hesitated before admitting, "I haven't slept much in the past few days"

"It's ok, I understand – I haven't been sleeping well myself, actually." She tried again, "How about tomorrow then?"

"We are doing night surveillance for the next few days on one of the open cases I was left with."

"Oh" was all she could choke out.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice and could practically feel the tears welling up in her eyes, through the phone.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing softly, "I heard the _Black Penny_ is having another karaoke night on Friday. I will try my best to make it, Ok?"

She wanted to say so much more, but of course she held back. Over the phone was not right – this was not the right time.

All she could muster was a sad "Okay" before she heard him being summoned from someone in the background. "You should go"

"Yeah, I've got to" he said longingly.

"Have a great first day, detective. Bye, Sam"

"Bye, Andy."

It was not what she wanted, but it was at least _something_ – more than she expected or felt that she even deserved. She made a mental note to go over outfit choices with Traci sometime later that week.

She glanced at her watch, cursed, and ran to the cruiser. They rode in silence for at least ten minutes before Oliver coughed to clear his throat before speaking.

"You miss Sammy that much, huh? Come on McNally, I am not that bad a partner" he joked.

Andy barely cracked a smile, "Did you know that Sam was leaving today?" she questioned Oliver.

"Yeah, found out last night. Wait – didn't you know?" Taking in Andy's downward glance and frown, Oliver concluded, "You didn't, did you?"

Andy just stared out of the passenger's window with tears in her eyes.

"Okay – today we are going to do what I wanted to do from day one" Oliver proclaimed

"Yeah, what's that?" Andy asked with a soft, dry voice.

"I am taking us to breakfast, and we are going to have a talk"

Andy simply nodded in agreement. They pulled into a decent local diner and found a table, ordered coffee, searched the menus and placed their orders before Oliver spoke up again.

"Anything you want to talk about, McNally?"

"Nope, not really" Andy answered dismissively.

"Andy, I have been a cop for a long time now…"

"Yeah, so?" she challenged

"So – Sam was basically miserable at poker the other night, and I had to peel him off of my couch in the morning. Now you're walking around today like someone stole your new puppy. What happened?" Oliver inquired.

Andy took a deep breath and sighed. She new Oliver would never let this go, and would see through any facade, so she answered him as honestly as she could.

"I am not really sure…" Andy trailed off, taking a bite of her food.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Don't give me that! Did you two get in an argument or something?"

"Or something" Andy replied sadly.

Oliver took another bite of his burger and glared at her in a way that clearly expressed that he was done with her banter and wanted to talk straight.

Andy felt compelled to explain. "Okay, I think maybe, we broke up"

"What?" Oliver literally choked on the bite of burger he just took "No way, what happened?"

Andy proceeded to give him the cliff-notes version of the story, all the while her voice and expressions exuding regret and confusion, but mostly just despair. Oliver processed all that she had told, and simply said,

"Listen, we don't have all day here, so forgive me in advance for being blunt with you. Why the hell would you say no? Would it really be so bad to live with him? I thought you guys were in love or whatever"

Andy blinked in rapid succession at Oliver's abrupt questioning. She almost wanted to tell him off, but her eyes searched his face and decided it was best to answer him.

"Honestly?" she asked

Oliver nodded, chewing on the rest of his lunch.

"Oliver, I am scared to death."

Oliver gave her a puzzled look and nodded, urging her to continue with the explanation.

Andy explained, "I moved in with Luke way too soon, and look at what happened there. It was basically the beginning of the end."

"Sam is _nothing _like Callaghan" Oliver spat out, a bit defensively.

"I know he's not. He is just so, so much more"

"Ok so what's the issue?"

"I cared a lot about Luke – maybe even loved him, to an extent – but he never once made me feel the way Sam does. Sam is complicated, amazing, and intense – He has the power to completely destroy me" Andy nearly whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from her, wanted her to realize it for herself.

"I love him so much, Oliver. Like the – 'I can't help but to be happy when he is near me, his embrace makes the world fade away, never want to be without him' kind of love. I think I always have. If we move in together and he realizes that I am not so perfect, he might leave, and I don't think I'd ever be able to recover from that. It wouldn't just hurt, it would actually break me."

Oliver sighed and sat back in his chair, taking in all that she had just admitted. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"McNally, #1 after two and a half years of working with you, since the very start, when you really were a clueless, naïve rookie, I am pretty sure he knows you are not perfect. And guess what? None of us are. I am not, Zoë is not, you are not, and Sam certainly is not. It is not the matter of being right or 'perfect'; it is just the matter of being perfect for each other. Loving each other for the good and the bad – _for better or worse_ – showing up every night, and making the choice every single morning that there is no place or no one else you would rather be with. I am not going to lie, Andy, it is not always easy, but if you want something – _someone_ – bad enough, you have to prove it and fight for it .day. If you have a bad day, you have to run to each other, not away from each other. That, my dear, is what makes all the difference" he stressed with a pointed look.

Andy remained quiet for a long time and looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes.

"You're right. I was too dumb to realize that" she said shaking her head and mentally berating herself for the umpteenth time.

"Of course, I am always right" Oliver tried to joke to lighten the mood, before making another point, "Andy, we have all been there. We've hurt people, and we've been hurt, but when you realize you have found the right one, you have to stand strong. No running"

Andy considered his speech with an agreeing nod.

"When you meet the right one, that's it, you just get that feeling right? You just know?" Andy summarized - her own words from so long ago resurfacing with the realization of just how long she actually had known.

"Andy, do you know?" Oliver questioned

"Yeah, I do"

"So now that you are certain, what are you going to do about it?" Oliver challenged

"I'm going to go get my man!" Andy said confidently.

"Ahh, there's the McNally fire that I know!" Oliver encouraged.

He took a moment to revel in his pep talk and briefly pictured having to have a similar talk with one of his daughters some day.

Andy chuckled. "Thanks Oliver – you really are a good partner" she teased.

"Come on we've got to get out there and actually do some real police work today" Oliver said while starting to stand up.

On cue, the waitress came over with the check and tried to hand it to Oliver, but he nodded in McNally's direction instead.

"It's the least you could do for my brilliant role as 'Dr. Phil' for the morning."

Andy laughed and nodded in agreement, paying the bill, "Of course"

They made their way out to the cruiser, and once inside, Andy decided to exert her new found confidence. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Sam.

"_I miss you"_

She didn't have to wait long before receiving a reply.

"_Yeah, same here – Friday?"_

Andy's heart jumped at the message and couldn't help but smile.

"_Friday! xoxo"_

Andy released a long breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She finally felt something that she hadn't in days – hope.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-rb-r-b**_

**A/N – Ok, it may not have been the love fest you had been hoping for, but it was promising, no? I also couldn't resist throwing one of Oliver's "talks" into my story. The next chapter will cover 'Friday' – dun, dun, dun! Please take a minute to let me know what you thought. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Thanks again for all of the reviews! I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Oliver is just too great to leave out, in my opinion. Sorry to be so late with the update, my kids were unrelenting today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Sam woke up Friday morning emotionally drained. He had a challenging first day, and a rough next two nights on surveillance, trying to get his new team to adjust to his methods. His sleep had been limited and broken for the better part of the past week, yet somehow he felt somewhat invigorated. Although he was hesitant about seeing Andy that night, if he was honest with himself, it was the main thing that he had been looking forward to all week. He just hoped that she felt the same.

_**r-b**_

The past three days had been insufferably long for Andy. Two of the days work had kept her incredibly busy, and today, Oliver had taken a half day to do something with one of his daughters, so she was stuck on desk duty with none other than Dov. She loved Dov, she really did, but his incessant chattering about how cool karaoke was going to be, and how great he and Sue's relationship was going, had made her want to rip her own ears off. Normally she would have been just as excited and happy for him, but today, those topics had made her anxiety soar to new levels. She was actually relieved to be called away to do a search of a female suspect in booking, and then happy that by the time she was done, shift was ending.

Andy nearly ran to the locker room so she could start to get ready for that night. She showered quickly, and put on the black spaghetti strap sundress that she and Traci decided on. She dried her hair, and instead of keeping it completely straight, she used the brush to form slight soft waves and curls. She completed the look with some light makeup and a smoky shadow across her eyelids. Back at the locker, she dabbed a little light perfume in the appropriate places, and sat on the bench. She was just putting on her strappy black wedge heeled sandals, when Traci walked in.

"Wow, Andy, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Trace. Are you sure? I want to make sure that I give off the right look" Andy doubtingly fidgeted with her dress.

"Well, I could always dig up the leopard print top if you prefer" Traci joked.

That got a laugh out of Andy, "Shut up! I am serious! Does this look… right?"

"Girl, Swarek is not going to know what hit him" Traci confirmed with an approving nod.

Andy rolled her eyes and joked back, "Keep it in your pants, Nash"

"I'm sure you won't be saying that to Swarek later" Traci mocked with wagging eyebrows.

Andy felt herself immediately get red from that comment. "Just hurry up and get ready so we can get out of here"

Traci's face grew a bit more serious and she let out a deep sigh.

"Hey – is everything okay? What's the matter?" Andy asked her friend with genuine concern.

"I don't know, nothing I guess" Traci explained, "I don't know it's Jerry – he's been acting weird lately."

"Weird? How?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's stupid, but I just get the feeling that he's hiding something from me" she said with a shrug.

"Traci, Jerry loves you very much - you and Leo for that matter. I am sure it's nothing" Andy said assuring.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Traci hesitantly conceded, "Alright I will be ready in ten so you can go get your man back."

True to her word, ten minutes later Traci was ready, and the two ladies made their way to The Penny. It was even more crowded than the last time, nearly filled to capacity. They saw Chris, Dov and Sue sitting at a small table in the middle, and stood at the bar behind them. They just ordered drinks when Jerry made his way over and sidled up next to Traci. Andy observed them for a few minutes. She concluded that Traci was right; Jerry was acting a bit 'off' but not necessarily in a 'bad' or suspicious way. She diverted her attention from them and scanned the room, trying her hardest to find Sam. When she didn't spot him, she allowed herself to indulge in the chocolate martini in front of her.

An hour and three martinis later, Sam still had not arrived. Andy was starting to get upset and her brain kicked into overdrive worrying if he had changed his mind, or if something happened to him. Her thoughts were luckily cut off by the blaring sound in the background of the newest performer.

She looked up at the stage to find Dov in a way too overeager rendition of 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred. The crowd was hysterical with laughter and cat calls, and Andy and Traci were nearly doubled over in fits of laughter by the time Dov did his best John Travolta disco impression as he sang the line "…_as I'm disco dancing.." _ It felt good to laugh with her friends. That was the first time in over five days that she truly laughed.

Dov was just about finished with the song when she saw the commotion at the other end of the bar. Her heart immediately jumped when she saw that Sam had walked in. She thought he looked amazing. He wore his typical blue jeans, but donned a dark blue button down shirt. The collar was open just enough to expose tiniest hint of short chest hair right under his clavicle. She took a moment for her eyes to drink in his every detail.

The moment was fleeting when she noticed that he wasn't alone. A beautiful, brunette, professional looking woman a few years older than Andy followed closely behind him. Andy thought the woman looked familiar but could not place her. _Was it a friend, or maybe an old girlfriend? _The spinning in her head, made it impossible to hold a coherent thought right then, let alone make recollections. She managed to poke Traci, who looked up to capture the same scene. Without missing a beat, Traci immediately got Jerry's attention.

"Jerry, who the hell is that with Sam?" Traci asked cautiously.

It took Jerry a second to catch on to what was going on before he peered at the woman and he remembered, "Ohh that is Jess Something-or-other. She is a detective out of 27th division, I think."

The feelings of the past few days came flooding back as Andy watched Sam and this 'Jess Something-or-other' work their way in. Jess was greeted warmly from a few of the senior officers, who offered her handshakes and hugs. Andy felt like she was going to throw up when she saw Sam place his hand on the small of her back and guide her to the table occupied by Oliver. Just as he was sitting down, Sam caught Andy's gaze and offered her a half smile. Andy quickly looked away, feeling the blood drain from her face.

"Traci, what do I do? Tell me what to do!" Andy pleaded, hoping her friend would have an answer.

"Go talk to him I guess" Traci offered meekly and unconvincing.

"Oh, yeah sure - I'll just walk up to him and his 'date' or whatever, and profess my love for him, make an ass out of myself, and everything will be all hunky-dory. Thanks, great idea, Trace" Andy said sarcastically.

"Actually, here's an idea" Traci drawled out while pulling the big black book that had been sitting a few feet away on the bar over to them.

"No way – I am NOT doing _that_" Andy shook her head in protest.

"Come on, just look with me, maybe something will motivate you" Traci urged, while scanning the big book of karaoke songs in front of them.

Traci pointed out a few different love songs, which Andy immediately shot down. She rolled her eyes into her head and was shaking her head ever so lightly, kicking herself for even half considering doing this.

Traci let out a little squeal and pointed to a song in the book. Andy squinted to see what she was pointing at, and raised her eyebrows. She remembered loving that song as a teenager, even though the sentiment was lost on her at that age.

"Come on, you have to – it's perfect!" Traci implored.

Andy ran the words of the song through her head quickly and decided that it was kind of perfect, and if any words were going to get his attention, those sure would.

"I would make a complete ass of myself" Andy protested.

"Come on, you can't be worse than Dov" Traci reminded her.

"I can't believe I am thinking about doing this" Andy groaned.

"Yes!" Traci held her arms up in victory and went to sign Andy up.

Andy ordered another drink, deciding that she would need the liquid courage to actually go through with it.

Almost as though she could read her mind, Traci spoke on cue, "Come on Andy, relax, you can do this – you _can _do this"

Right then, Dov came up excitedly behind the women. "Andy, I saw your name on the list - are you really going to sing?"

Andy just scrunched her face and gave him a nod.

"I thought you said you'd never be drunk enough to get up there?" Dov questioned.

"I'm not…" she said as Traci pulled her away and towards the stage "…but apparently I am _desperate _enough" she said under her breath.

Half of her mind was yelling at her to run off the stage the second she had reluctantly stepped foot on it; the other half implored her to stay. Her eyes scanned the room and when she saw Sam she knew she needed to do this. She was willing to make an ass out of herself if it meant a chance at getting him back. When the quick rhythm of the intro beat began, Sam looked up from the table and his eyes locked with hers. He furrowed his brow with a look on his face of partial confusion, and partial amusement. He noticed how nervous she looked, so he shot her a reassuring wink. Andy took a breath to sing, and prayed that the song's words would not be lost on him.

"_If I had the chance to make love to you again  
>I'd hold you in my arms and I'd never let it end… ooohhh<em>

_I'm feeling so afraid, our love I have betrayed  
>Alone I cried and thought about the big mistake I've made<br>I wish I could explain, I'm the only one to blame  
>I hurt enough for both of us and time will ease the pain<em>

_And how I regret that day  
>And now that you've gone away<br>I'd give anything to bring , you back home to me  
>If I had the chance to make love to you again<br>I'd hold you in my arms and I'd never let it end  
>If I had the chance just to be with you once more<br>I'd give you the kind of love that you've never had before_

_I've learned my lesson well – _

_My life's an empty shell without you  
>Without you, there's no story left to tell<br>I believe - You and me can find the love we had  
>And you'll see that we can make it better because<br>Together we were once so strong, but now you moved on_

_And how I regret that day  
>and now that you've gone away<br>I'd give anything to bring , you back home to me  
>If I had the chance to make love to you again<br>I'd hold you in my arms and I'd never let it end  
>If I had the chance just to be with you once more<br>I'd give you the kind of love that you've never had before…  
>If I had the chance..."<em>

Their eyes were locked the entire time she sung. Looking into his deep brown eyes made her feel like they were the only two in the room. Though they never broke their gaze, he could still see her swaying her hips seductively for him. The way she gripped the microphone for dear life, and they way her eyes sparkled and pleaded at the same time assured him that she specifically chose that song and was up there for one reason, and one reason only – for him. His heart swelled and it shined across his eyes. She noticed immediately and smiled at him as she sang.

When the song was over, Andy's attention was brought back to the current setting. All of her friends swarmed her, offering congratulations and praise. She didn't sing half badly, actually. Traci pulled her into a hug, and even Jerry squeezed her shoulder approvingly, and Chris brought her over a celebratory shot. When the excitement died down, she turned to look at the table where Sam was sitting. Oliver was still there, but Sam and Jess were gone. Her eyes scanned the room a hundred times over, but there was no sign of either of them. Andy felt her stomach drop and the tears starting to gather in her eyes. She decided that she needed to get out of there before she lost it completely, in front of everyone. She made her exit out the back door without so much as a goodbye to anyone. Andy took a good ten minutes to lean against the cool brick wall of the bar and try to regain her composure. She was glad that no one saw her leave or followed her out. Her eyes had dried, and all she wanted to do was go home and curl into bed. She thought of calling a cab, but decided against it – the long walk would do her head some good.

She made it less than a block before a familiar silver truck pulled up along side her, snapping out of her mental berating.

"Running again?" Sam questioned her accusingly.

"Running from what? You left!" she snapped back at him, "Where's your _date _by the way?"

"Date?" He looked at her confusedly, "Oh – do you mean Jess Enrico-Ruiz? I had to drop her back off real quick. When she heard about karaoke night, she insisted on coming to catch up with some of the guys. I dropped her off just in time for _her husband _to end his shift."

"Oh" was all Andy could reply. _Shit! She did look familiar. Detective Enrico ran a case from the division back when she was a rookie. Duh!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and gave her an exhausted sigh before asking, "Didn't you get my text?"

Her face pulled into a puzzled twist, and she reached into her bag for her cell phone. She sighed in a somewhat frustrated relief when she saw the text from Sam that came in right around the same time she had finished her song.

_Wait for me – I'll be right back_

She looked back up at him and shook her head slightly. He could see the slightest of smiles forming around her lips.

"Jump in" he said with a directive nod to the passengers seat.

She quickly complied, "Sam…" she started

"No" he quickly cut her off "Not here. Just wait"

She nodded in agreement. She was lost in her thoughts for a few minutes during the drive but suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of clam wash over her. She was a bit confused until she noticed that somehow her hand had wound up in his, their fingers intertwined, and she smiled.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**Andy's song is "If I had the Chance" by Cynthia. It is an old freestyle/dance song that I love. When I heard it on my ipod last week, I came up with a vision of Andy singing this song to Sam, and thus a story was born. **

****A special shout out to Jahwong – she is the one who chose Dov's song!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I really appreciate and sincerely regard each and every review; so please keep them coming! So sorry, I did not get this outlast night – luck was not on my side.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing Rookie Blue. **

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-br-b**_

Sam pulled into his driveway ten minutes later. The ride was spent in relative silence, but their hands never unclenched. Andy broke the grasp as she reached to undo her seatbelt and open the door, but Sam stopped her.

"I'm just going to grab a few things. Wait here, I'll be back in two minutes", he couldn't help but throw in a little dig, "Make sure to be here when I get back"

"Ha" was all Andy snorted out, in an attempt to portray that she did not find any humor in his comment.

She sat and waited for him, nervously fidgeting with her watch, the stereo and her hair. He returned quickly, as promised, with an overnight bag, which he threw in the back of the truck. He walked around the back to the driver's side, climbed in, and immediately regained her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Where are we going?" she wondered aloud.

"Your place" he replied dryly without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Why?"

"I figure if we go there you can't really run away, and I, for one, am sure as hell not leaving this time", he said with a tight smile, yet not a hint of amusement crossed his face.

She just shook her head and peered out the passenger's window for the duration of the quick ride. They arrived at Andy's condo five minutes later and both took a seat on the couch. The silence was starting to become uncomfortable, which prompted Sam to speak up.

"Soooooo…," he drawled, nervously running his palms over the dark denim on the top of his thighs"….where do we start?"

"I'm not sure" she replied honestly.

Sam thought for a minute. "Andy, tell me what you thought about for the past few days. How did you feel? Tell me what you are feeling right now" he basically pleaded.

"I thought I made that pretty clear tonight with the song" she offered meekly with a quick shrug of her shoulders.

Sam looked deep in her eyes and his face stiffened with seriousness. "I need to hear you say it."

They sat there, staring at each other, silently for what felt like an eternity. She didn't speak, and he did not back down. Andy's nerves finally got the better of her, and she stood up, fidgeting, her body language definitely awkward and uncomfortable. Sam followed suit rising from the couch, and turned to face her. Their eyes met and they just stared at each other for another moment. Andy turned her back to him, forcing herself to look away from his intense gaze. She closed her eyes tightly, dropped her head and swallowed deeply.

"I miss you" she admitted, with a shaky voice.

He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent and slightly nudging his nose against her head breathing in her hair, before he also took a deep gulp.

"I missed you too."

She turned into him and looked deep into his eyes. Her glanced traveled down to his full plump lips and then again to his eyes. She raised herself to stand on her tip toes and planted a quick, small, loving kiss firmly on his lips. Her eyes could not hide the hurt and disappointment she felt when he quickly backed away; reacting as if he had just been burned. He held her at arms length, and fixed his piercing eyes on hers.

"Andy, we need to talk about this."

"I know" she admitted with an exasperated sigh.

They both settled back down onto the couch, keeping a respective distance from each other. The tension in the air grew thicker with each second that passed by with unspoken colloquy. Andy finally spoke first; her words were simple and her voice was sorrowful.

"I made a mistake, Sam. I'm sorry."

"What _exactly_ are you sorry for, Andy? For not wanting to live together, for kicking me out, or for deciding on your own that we 'broke up'?"

He knew his words were direct and a bit harsh, but he needed the clarification. If they were going to move forward from that point, he decided that there could not be any more unspoken words or banter left open to interpretation. This was too serious for that. Too much depended on it.

"I decided we broke up?" she questioned in an authoritative tone, before pointing out, "_You_ were the one who threatened me about leaving, and _you_ were the one who took all of your stuff out of my place and left they key on the table with out so much as an explanation or note or anything!"

Sam fell silent. He knew she was right. It _was_ just as much his fault as it was hers. Regret and guilt washed over him and he tried hard to swallow the large lump that had promptly formed in his throat.

"I regret that day too, sweetheart, and you're not the only one to blame" he said, reiterating the words that she had sung earlier, with a soft voice full of obvious affliction. "I was hurt and honestly, scared that I could lose you. I'm sorry, Andy, I acted stupidly and I was immature about the situation. I never should have taken a thing from here – I should have waited for you and worked this out the first day" he added, "and Andy – I never moved on."

"Sam I was just so scared that you would leave me. I know it is stupid now, but at the time, the only thing I could think is that we would move in together, you would get sick of me and leave or worse…" she trailed off her eyes quickly darting towards the floor.

"…Like Callaghan?" Sam said, completing her thought. "Andy I would never do that. _Never._"

He paused, and curled his fingers under her chin to bring her head up. When their eyes met, he continued, "God Andy, don't you see? It took me two years to finally get you. Do you think I'd ever let you get away that easily?" he asked with a coy grin.

She shrugged and a small smile started to break the barrier of her pursed lips. "I guess not"

"I told you I am there when it matters, and the truth is, Andy, every day, every minute I spend with you, every second that I know you're mine… matters. I love you."

Andy let out a deep sigh of relief. "God, I love you so much Sam. I don't want to want to wake up another day not in your arms. I promise that I will never run from you again. The truth is, when I am with you, it is the only time I feel secure, certain that I – that we - can do anything as long as we are together."

"Andy…' Sam breathed out her name in a deep husky voice.

She cut him off continuing her speech, "I can't imagine my life without you in it…" she said with a bright smile and a telling wink, "…and I swear, Sam, if you give me the chance I will never let you go again."

Sam just sat and stared at her wide eyed for a moment, taking in everything she had just professed to him. He blinked a few times and then opened and closed his mouth several times, words failing to come out. He then closed his eyes and let her words really sink in; he never wanted to forget a single one of them. The truth is that, those words, or any variation of them, was all he had been longing to hear from her for the better part of two years. He could feel his heart swelling within his chest.

He opened his eyes again to find her eyes scrutinizing his face with wonder and anticipation. He shifted slowly towards her and used both hands to cup her face. His looked deeply into her eyes, as if he were trying to read into her soul. They reflected truth, love and desire back at him.

Andy was starting to feel self conscious amidst his silence, so she started to speak again, "Sam, I, ummm…."

He smiled at her and cut her off by holding up his pointer finger against her lips.

"Andy?"

"Hummmm?" she murmured against his finger

"Enough talking"

He moved in and kissed her with an open mouth as if she were his lifeline, his only supply of breath. The kiss was slow and inviting, full of reverence. She inhaled deeply and returned the kiss with equal sentiment and intensity.

They pulled apart after what felt like an eternity, and leaned their foreheads against each other's. Sam kissed her lips again quickly and stood up, grabbing her hand and bringing her up with him, their eyes never parting.

"Well, I am back home with you now…" he said with a subtle smirk, "...so here's your chance"

He winked, and gave her his best dimpled grin. She blushed and bit her lower lip before grabbing both of his hands and pulling him towards the bed.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-br-b**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I tried to capture the sentiment, while also staying true to the characters – I hope I pulled it off. I am sorry if the makeup seemed too quick or easy, but any more angst would have killed me. LOL**

**Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter, please. I think I am going to pick up exactly where I left off and describe the bedroom scene, but I am not sure exactly how far to take it. Please review, and let me know what you want ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter, and I am still really unsure of it, so please review and let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer – I only own the idea.**

_r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b_

As she used one hand to gently push him backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, Andy decided right there that it was now or never, and she resolved herself to make love to him the right way; the way he deserved. She stood in front of him, leaned down to give him a gentle, sweet kiss, ran her fingers through the back of his thick, dark hair, and then pulled herself upright again. She slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, starting from the top.

"You look amazing in this shirt, by the way" she said in a low, sultry voice.

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Yeah" she confirmed, while bending again and pulling him into another kiss.

"Well, I hope so, you got it for me"

"You remembered", she said with a playful smile, "It looks so good on you that it almost makes me not want to take it off of you" with a wink she continued, "_almost"_.

She moved in closer to him, kissed his full lips again, and smiled before moving her lips to his neck. She sucked gently on his pulse point, nipped at it with her teeth, and ran her tongue over it, soothingly. His hands grasped her calves, and slowly started to make their way up her legs until they reached the tops of her thighs, and reached around to grasp her bottom. When they only touched bare skin, his hands explored and came across a thin, flimsy piece of delicate fabric. His breath caught with the realization that she was wearing a thong. He groaned and willed his hands to move up to her hips. She undid the last button and slid the shirt off of him, exposing his rippled chest. He pulled her down into him, and at the same time, hooked his fingers into the bands of the skimpy panties and pulled them down all in one motion. He shifted her hips until she was flush against his groin. When she felt what she was doing to him, she hissed out loud against his chest, with anticipation and desire and brought her lips to his again with an impassioned enthusiasm. She broke the kiss and slightly bent her head to look towards the button of his jeans that she was struggling to get open. He used that opportunity to slide the spaghetti straps of her dress off of her shoulders, as he placed light kisses all over each one, and let his hands tickle the way down her back as he unclasped the back of her strapless bra. She slid off his jeans and boxer briefs in one smooth motion, and shook off the dress, before quickly regaining her place on his lap, straddling him again, and reclaiming his mouth fervently.

They took turns taking control. Although it hadn't even been a week, she had almost missed how amazing it felt when he was inside of her. Their two bodies fit and moved together in perfect unison. He filled her completely, and in a way, she finally felt whole again. Neither left a spot untouched by hand nor mouth on the other, and the only sounds that could be heard were the gasps for breath, an occasional grunt, involuntary moans, and the whispers of each others names. They climaxed together and held each other for a few minutes before reluctantly breaking apart.

"This is amazing, huh?" She asked while panting, trying to regain her breath.

"Uh, yeah – that was most definitely amazing", he concurred.

She smiled and swatted at his chest, "Not _that_, although it really was", she used her hand to motion between them, "_this_, us."

"Yeah, it is", he agreed while pulling her into him for another taste of her lips. He shifted them into a spooning position and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I love you"

"God, how I missed hearing you say that" she said breathlessly while snuggling into him as closely as possible.

He smiled, and nuzzled the nook of her neck, placing a light kiss on it. They soon drifted off to sleep; naked bodies entangled together, both feeling as calm and secure as they had in a long while.

_**r-b-r-b **_

Andy woke up before him, and laid there staring at him for a while, her eyes trying to memorize every detail. She unconsciously started to trace her fingers up along his perfectly sculpted chest, while lost in her thoughts about how lucky she was to have him.

"Hey you, what are you thinking about?" he asked her huskily, just waking up.

"About how much I love you" she replied honestly, pulling herself up to give him a kiss good morning.

She laid her head back on his chest before speaking again.

"Sam, I want you to vow something to me"

"Vow?" he questioned.

She turned her head to look up at him. "Yeah, you know" she said a bit self consciously "like a promise, but more than that – you know since promises are meant to be broken" she said with an eye roll.

"I know what a vow is, McNally, I just think it's funny" he said with a chuckle

"What is?"

"Less than a week ago you were looking to break up at the thought of moving in together, and now you are asking me to make you vows" he joked, "I know last night was amazing, but…"

She rolled her eyes shook her head and blushed, "Shut up! So, will you or not?"

"Ok, what is it that you want me to 'vow'" he asked dramatically.

"That no matter what, anything that happens, now or whenever, that we will talk about things together first - no assumptions, no running. Just you and me, facing whatever it is, together."

He could feel his heart swell within his chest. Those words were like music to his ears. Not only did she want to talk things out, as to never have a blowup like the last one, she also mentioned the future – the future with them together.

"I like the sound of that" he agreed, pulling her in for a deep kiss, sealing the agreement.

She sat up and started fidgeting with her hair, smiling from ear to ear.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave her a cocky dimpled grin, "nothing that involves either one of us getting out of this bed".

"Well that's too bad, you have to" she said, "I'm hungry"

They both laughed and she got up, picked a shirt out of the dresser and put it on, making her way to the kitchen. He just watched her and shook his head before lacing his arms behind his head and leaned back into them. He was soon pulled from his reverie with the shrill ring of his cell phone.

"It's Sam"

"Hey brother, are you still going to help me out today?" Jerry questioned on the other end.

"Oh, is that today?" Sam asked regretfully.

"Yeah, man no backing out now" Jerry replied.

Sam said playfully, "Alright, if you're still sure you want to, I'll be there"

"Thanks, bro. See you at 1pm"

"See you later" Sam said as he hit the end button.

"What was that?" Andy asked, making her way back with a cup of black coffee for him.

"Jerry. I have to help him with something later."

"Help him with what, a case?" Andy questioned skeptically.

"Can't tell you" he goaded her.

"Sam, don't make me use my powers of female persuasion to get it out of you"

"Is that really supposed to make me want to tell you?" he joked.

"Come on! Just tell me!" She whined like a child, a small pout playing across her lips.

"Fine. Jerry's going to propose to Nash. He just needs my help with a few quick things. I should only be gone for a little while"

"What?" Andy exclaimed, "Oh my God, you shouldn't have told me. How can I _not_ tell her?"

"Andy. You can't – I told you in 'couples confidence' or whatever – you can't break that code."

"Really? You're pulling 'couples confidence' on me? Come on! She is my BFF!" Andy pleaded.

"Yup. You can't say a word." Sam remained adamant.

"Fine" Andy pouted again, "Then while you're getting all romantic with Jerry, I will at least go help her get ready."

"Not a word" he warned

"I promise." When he raised his eyebrows pointedly, she corrected herself "I _vow"_.

With an eye roll she kissed him again. He smiled as he stared at her. _I could get used to her making vows_ he thought to himself.

"Speaking of which" he said as he got up and went to his overnight bag, "I got you something"

Her eyes went wide as he pulled out a bag from the jewelry store.

"Don't get your running shoes out," he said sarcastically, as he read the astonishment on her face, "it's not a ring"

She exhaled and loosened up a bit. Surprisingly, she found herself with a tiny twinge of disappointment, though.

Half amused and half suspicious, she asked, "Yeah, well what is it" keeping her tone playful.

"Open it and find out" he said while handing her the box.

She opened the box to find a beautiful gold replica of a mini police badge. The edges were diamond cut, and the middle was engraved with the numbers _6114_, Sam's badge number. She turned it over to find more engraving, _Always, Sam. _It was attached to a perfect serpentine gold necklace. She looked up at him through watery eyes.

"Sam, how – when?" was all she managed to choke out.

"You're not the only one who knows where the mall is, McNally" he joked.

She laughed out loud, "No, it is beautiful, I guess I just mean, why?"

"I got it last week, after I told you about Guns and Gangs. I just figured that if I couldn't be next to you on shift, you could keep me close anyway"

Andy was shocked and amazed at the same time. There she was assuming they had broken up and he was done, meanwhile he was out getting her something as a way to keep her even closer. In that moment she truly felt like the luckiest woman alive.

"I love it. I love you. I will never take it off" she promised, giving him a deep kiss.

He took it from the box, and placed it around her neck. She lifted her hair for him to be able to clasp the back. When it was secure, he placed hot, wet kisses down her neck. She responded eagerly, and they made love, sealing the commitments that they made that day, and all of the unspoken ones they hoped to make in the future.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – Like I said, I am not sure how much I like this chapter, but I hope you do. Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted me to turn this story into an "M". Trust me, I was so tempted, but decided against it in the long run. I promise I will write an all inclusive steamy "M" after this story is over. **

**I am I know where I am taking the next few chapters, but I am completely stumped for an idea of how Jerry will propose, so if anyone wants to volunteer an idea, please leave it in a review or PM me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – I am so, so sorry it has been a few days. I promise not to let it go that long again, I just had some trouble seeing this chapter clearly. Hope you enjoy!**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-br-b-r-b-r-b**_

Sam glanced at the clock –noon. He sighed with frustration, knowing that he would have to get up and start getting ready to help Jerry. He reached over and pulled Andy closer to him and bent to kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him from the spot her head rested on his chest, smiling widely at him.

"I've got to get up and get ready now"

Andy pouted, "If it were anyone else I would not be letting you out of this bed, just so you know"

"I know. If it were anyone else I would not be getting out of this bed" he told her before shifting upward, placing another kiss on her head, and getting out of the bed.

Andy got up too and threw on his discarded button up shirt, fastening only two of the buttons in the middle. She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung above the dresser and quickly wiped some smudged makeup from under her eyes. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the new chain and charm around her neck, and she admired the way it sat just above her heart. She took it between her fingers and smiled. Sam noticed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggling his head up against hers.

"You sure you like it?" he asked softly.

"I love it" she affirmed, "and I love this" she said motioning at the reflection of the couple in the mirror.

"Me too" he whispered in her ear, before placing a kiss on her collarbone.

"I kind of feel bad, though. I didn't get you anything"

"Well", he whispered suggestively into her ear, "I never did get to see what was in that pink bag"

She giggled, "Of course you would remember that. Let's see how soon you can get home to me tonight."

She wrapped her arms over his, hugging him in tighter. He gently swayed them back and forth before turning her body into his and placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Just as she tried to deepen the kiss, he pulled back and told her he had to get in the shower. He grabbed his bag and made it into the bathroom. Andy let out a frustrated huff and quickly grabbed for her phone to call Traci.

When Traci answered the phone, Andy sing-songed into her ear, "Hey Trace, how's it going?"

Forgoing traditional greetings she exclaimed, "I was waiting for you to call! How did it go with Sam? Can I assume it went well, since you are practically singing into the phone?"

"More than well, actually!" Andy beamed.

"Glad to see my little plan worked then – you owe me one" Traci joked.

Andy giggled, "Absolutely. So what are you doing today? Want to go get some pampering done?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have to take my mom somewhere for bit. Jerry is watching Leo until we get back, and then my mom will take Leo, and Jerry and I kind of have a date night planned – well, he planned it, so it should be interesting. Rain check?"

Andy did her best to fight back a chuckle. She wanted to tell Traci so badly, but she knew she should let her be surprised, and she had made a promise to Sam, and she would never break his trust.

"Rain check" Andy confirmed, "Have fun today"

"Thanks, you too."

Sam was just walking out of the shower as she ended her call.

"Nash?" he asked

"Yup, and I swear I said nothing" Andy said while holding her palms up with mock defense.

"Good, or I might have had to spank you" he said as he grabbed for her playfully and pulled her into his bare chest.

"Do you want me to call her back?" Andy challenged him.

Sam raised his eyebrows warningly.

"Fine" Andy exclaimed frustrated, "How long will you be?"

"I should only be a few hours – back by dinner. What are you going to do all day?"

"I'll figure something out. Maybe I will cook a homemade dinner for my incredibly sexy boyfriend, since I have a feeling he is going to need his energy tonight" Andy teased, while running her fingers through his chest hair. "Now go put a damn shirt on before I really don't let you leave!" she asserted while pulling away from him.

Sam finished getting ready quickly, gave Andy a kiss that showed her just how eager he was to get back to her, and then made his way to Jerry's.

When he left, Andy collapsed onto her couch and took a long look around her condo. Suddenly, she got an idea, and excitedly called Chris and Dov, who also had the day off.

_**r-b-r-b **_

"Okay, so how do you want to do this? We only have a few hours until she gets back" Sam asked while staring around the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's not that big, we can get it done in time" Jerry urged, encouragingly, "You go and pick up the bed and the paint, and I will start to unpack all of the rest of this…stuff" Jerry said while motioning to the more than dozen bags scattered around the room.

"Ok. I'll make it quick. Wait, why am I the one picking this stuff up again?" Sam questioned.

"Well, unless you want to lend me your truck, while you stay here and watch Leo…" Jerry laughed.

"Fine, but I better not be the only one doing work when I get back. Who the hell wears loafers to paint, anyway?" Sam said shaking his head and making a face at Jerry's footwear, as he made his way to the door.

He called back over his shoulder to Leo, who was watching a movie on the couch, "Blue, right buddy?"

"Right!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

"Gotcha" Sam said with a wink and nod as he headed out.

By the time Sam had gotten back, He found Leo and Jerry in the room going through the assortment of toys, books and accessories. Sam set up the painting equipment and told Jerry to get started, while he assembled the single sized superhero bed. The trio had gotten everything set up in record time and Sam agreed to watch Leo for a bit while Jerry ran out to pick up a few extra special things for Traci. Jerry made it back with only ten minutes to spare before Traci was due back. He just gotten finished changing when she came in.

Traci arrived back at Jerry's with her mom in tow, just before 6pm. Leo ran up to her excitedly, and hugged her legs with such force that he nearly knocked Traci over.

"Hi Grandma - hi mommy! You have to come see what Jerry did for me!" he blurted out.

Sam coughed to clear his throat.

"Yeah, and Sammy too – come on mommy, come and look!" Leo pulled Traci to the door of the guest bedroom and pushed it open to reveal a perfect little boys room.

Blue paint on the walls, a colorful area rug splayed out across the wood floors, a superhero bed lined with matching quilt, a small desk in the corner filled with storybooks, notebooks, games, markers and crayons. Next to the bed was a single night table which held a lamp, a small clock and a picture of Leo, Jerry and Traci together at the zoo.

Traci's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide with amazement as she looked around the room and then back to each of the others who stood around her.

"Do you like it mommy?" Leo asked

"Yeah I do – I like it a lot, baby."

"Isn't it the coolest? Sammy said it was definitely awesome" Leo beamed

"Well, that's my cue" Sam piped up, "I'm heading out, guys enjoy your night" he made his way to the door and said "Good luck" under his breath.

"Bye, Sammy and thank you!" Leo called out before turning back to Traci, "Mommy, please can I stay here? Jerry said that if I liked it and you liked it then maybe we could stay here more like a real family. Please mommy, I would really like that. Jerry is the best!"

Traci's mother's eyes widened with realization, and she told Leo that he had to stay with her tonight, but maybe he could come stay another time. She urged him to go thank Jerry again and to say goodbye to his mom, before ushering a pouting Leo quickly out of the door.

Traci stood there open mouthed and speechless for another minute, just staring at Jerry before she regained her composure and spoke up.

"Jerry, you didn't have to do this"

"I know I didn't have to – I wanted to" Jerry explained, pulling Traci close to him, for a long hug and a quick kiss.

"Come on, I got you something too" he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen where he presented her with a huge bouquet of lilies.

"My favorite, you remembered" Traci said softly

"Of course I did, I remember all of your favorites. Now go sit down on the couch and I'll bring us in some dinner" Jerry said with a smile.

Traci did as she was instructed and a few minutes later, Jerry came out with a tray. He handed her an apple martini and a plate of bulgogi. Traci eyed the food and then Jerry suspiciously.

"Jerry, this is really all very sweet, but what is going on here? Why are you doing all of this?" she questioned suspiciously.

Jerry chuckled nervously and ran the back of his hand across his forehead.

"I never thought I would do this again, but this time I know it is right…" he began while reaching his hand inside his jacket pocket "…Traci, I love you, I love Leo, and I want us to be a family – a real family. Make me the happiest man alive and tell me you will do me the honor of marrying me."

Traci once again found herself speechless. She looked at him and down at the ring, repeating those actions for at least two silent minutes.

Jerry began to get nervous and uncomfortable with her silence.

"Traci…"

His calling her name snapped her out of her trance, and Traci found her voice again.

"You don't have to be married to be a family, Jerry" she gently reminded him.

"I know that, but I want to. I want to wake up with you every day and read stories to Leo every night, and who knows, maybe one day we can give Leo a brother or sister. Come on Traci, what do you say?"

"Are you certain of this?" Traci asked

"More than anything - if you are."

"Then I say yes!" Traci proclaimed.

She held out her hand and he slipped the diamond cut platinum solitaire ring onto her left finger. Traci giggled, reached up and pulled him into a long languishing kiss. He pulled her closer and began to lay her down backwards on the couch, but she suddenly held her hand out and pushed him away while jumping up in a hurry.

"Oh my God," she said while standing up, "Did Sam know about this?"

When Jerry nodded, she exclaimed, "I have to call Andy!"

"Sure, no problem, I can wait" Jerry said sarcastically, "Glad to know you were thinking about your girlfriend right then."

_**r-b-r-b**_

"Thanks a lot guys, I really, really appreciate this" Andy spoke sweetly.

"No problem, Andy, I was just happy we could help" Chris said sincerely.

"Yeah, me too, you are lucky Sue had to work today, though", Dov joked, "And you are going to be picking up the tab at the Penny for the next week"

"Sure, no problem" Andy laughed while bidding adieu to her friends.

Just as the door was closing, her cell phone rang. Andy answered the phone to a loud squealing noise in her ear. She checked the phone's caller Id quickly before speaking.

"Traci? Can I take that crazy noise to mean something good?" Andy asked comically.

"We're engaged, Andy!" Traci shouted.

"Congratulations, Trace! You so deserve to be happy - the both of you, really"

"I am happy, Andy. I really am, and Leo is going to be thrilled"

"I am so glad you are not mad at me for not telling you as soon as I found out" Andy admitted.

"Sam told you about this?"

"Yeah, but really just before he left this morning. I tried to call you so we could get pampered and all prettied up, but I promised Sam I wouldn't tell you" Andy explained.

"I'm not mad at all, it was actually pretty perfect, Andy"

"Great, so fill me in on all the details. I just knew he was planning to do it, I don't know how, so tell me!" Andy prodded.

Jerry had made his way to Traci's back at this point. He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, in an attempt to attract her attention away from the phone and back to him.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow or when we get back to work Monday. Right now Jerry is feeling a little neglected" Traci added, "Oh, and be sure to thank Sam for me, too. He left a while ago, so he should be there pretty soon."

"Okay, thanks Traci. Congrats again!"

Andy glanced at the time on her watch and cursed. She went to check on dinner, just when her cell phone rang again.

_Sam._

"Hey babe!" she answered as casually as she could.

"Andy, are you alright? Are you ok?" Sam asked in a frantic voice.

"Yeah, I am fine – just a little lonely" she teased.

Sam did not sound amused in the least when he next spoke - quite the opposite, actually.

With a deep, eerily calm voice, he demanded more than asked, "Would you like to explain to me where the hell you are, then?"

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – Uh, oh! Any guesses where Andy is? I know exactly where the next chapter is going, so the update will come much quicker. **

**What did you think of the proposal? Please review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N – Thanks so much to the response to my last chapter! I am so glad you liked it. I guess I may have been a little transparent, though (or you guys are just great guessers). Either way, the encouragement only made me want to update that much sooner, so here it is! This one is all McSwarek.**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

"Sam, calm down. I am fine. Everything is fine. I just decided to cook dinner at your place instead" she assured him.

"You're at my place? Fine I will be there in five minutes" he stated more calmly, but still obviously flustered.

"See you then. Dinner will be ready soon" Andy sighed with a relief that the angry tone was gone from his voice. Tonight was certainly not a night she wanted to argue with him.

"Umm… I almost forgot to ask – do you need me to pick anything up?" Sam asked

"That's really thoughtful, and really sweet, but no, thanks. Once you get here, I will have everything I need" she answered with a voice full of appreciation and admiration.

Five minutes later, Sam rushed into the house, making his way right to her in the kitchen. He gave Andy the once over to check that she really was okay – he knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. Seeing that she was fine, he exhaled loudly with relief and pulled her close into a deep hug and kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him, smiling, and just shook her head slightly at his antics before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She looked up at him and just for a few moments, she allowed herself to get lost in his dark eyes. His overprotective nature was not only something she was used to by now, but something that she had somehow come to rely on over the past two and a half years. It was funny, really. Sam was right, when Luke tried to 'protect' her, it really did piss her off. It felt more patronizing than reassuring. With Sam, it just felt right – he was the one she wanted there when she was scared, or unsure of herself. Sam was the one she looked to for guidance; he was the one who always made her feel safe, confident and strong. He was the one that she always wanted to do good for, to make proud, to laugh with and to talk to about everything and nothing. If she was really honest with herself, he had been that person all along – since the first day they rode together. She knew all of that all along, but right then in that moment, standing there in the kitchen, with his strong arms wrapped protectively around her, all of those pieces fit together as a whole, and she knew that she was right there where she belonged. She extended herself up to put another kiss on his lips, this one still sweet and chaste, but lingering.

"Dinner needs another five or ten minutes. Come into the living room with me" she said, handing him a glass of pinot noir and taking his hand to lead him to the couch.

As soon as they sat, Sam declared, "I want my key back, by the way! I hated not being able to walk in there to see if you were okay. It took all of my restraint not to kick down the damn door"

Andy looked down at her nervously fidgeting hands before looking back up at him.

"I'm not really sure if I'd be too comfortable with that…." she began.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth in protest, but she held up a finger to his lips and gave him her best pointed glare, trying to silence him before she could continue.

"…You know, since I'm not going to be living there anymore"

Sam's face contorted onto one of confusion while rattling off questions "What the hell are you talking about Andy? What do you mean? What happened?"

She started laughing before nearly shouting, "Would you just shut up for a second and look around, please!"

He did as he was told, and looked around the living room, observing everything he could. The throw blanket hanging over the back of the couch, the few extra throw cushions behind his back, the coat rack that stood in the corner, the added books in the bookshelves, the picture of them that now sat on the middle of the fireplace mantle, the vase that sat on the ledge of the kitchen pass through window – they were all unmistakably hers. All of those things used to sit in her studio, but there they were, intermingled with his. Sam's eyes went wide with astonishment, and it took all he had to mumble out a quick

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'Oh'" Andy repeated while rolling her eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and asked cautiously, "So does this mean you are moving in here?"

"Well, duh – nothing gets past you huh?" she mocked.

"'Duh', really?" he mocked offense.

"It really seemed appropriate" she said while laughing, and leaning in for another quick kiss. "Good thing you aren't a detective or anything, uh-oh, wait a minute…."

"You're so dumb" he mumbled playfully against her lips as he kissed them again.

He smiled his wide dimpled grin, and shook his head in an attempt to shake off the astonishment and get his brain functioning properly again.

"Andy, you didn't have to do this. I told you I'd move into your place if you would be more comfortable with that"

"I know you would have, but you've lived here longer, so…"

"It doesn't matter" he cut her off, "I am used to living in different places and adapting, it really wouldn't be any trouble"

"What?" she questioned playfully, "Now you _don't_ want me here?"

"Andy that is not what I meant. You know I want you here. It's just… are you _sure_?"

"Yeah, it was easier to move the rest of my stuff here, than have to move _all _of your stuff back to my place" she said, smirking with the corners of her lips turned downwards and a highly raised eyebrow.

He winced at the dig she just threw out. He really never should have taken anything from the condo that night.

"I told you I was sorry for that…" he began

She cut him off with a silencing kiss before explaining in a soft, genuine voice, "Sam, really, it is fine. I am comfortable here – and besides, I realized something today, that I am pretty sure that I have known for a long time"

He gave her a soft kiss and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she settled her head high on his chest, right in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, and what was that?"

Before explaining, she shifted up and looked deep into his eyes, so that he could know the sincerity of the words she was about to tell him.

"Sam, I realized that it doesn't really matter where we live – what house, what neighborhood, what state or country or anything. I realized that, for as long as I have known you that this is right where I belong. Right here, with you, in your arms. It is the only place I have ever felt safe and truly comfortable" she patted his chest right over his heat, "_this_ is home – you and me."

He stared at her for a minute, silently taking in the proclamation she just made. She used the time to lightly trace her fingers over his jaw line, and trying to read his expression. His eyes flashed with emotions – astonishment, joy, desire, but mostly just pure, unadulterated love. He leaned into her and kissed her reverently, and it quickly took a turn towards passionate as he shifted them to pull her on top on him. When they broke briefly for air, Sam looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Andy. You have no idea how happy you just made me"

"Can't be as happy as you make me everyday" she responded lovingly. She kissed his chin, and then changed her tone to one sternly teasing, "Get up! If you keep me here any longer dinner is going to be ruined!"

He tried to hold her closer, but she poked him lightly in the ribs and at his jolt, she made her escape into the kitchen. Hey let out an exaggerated groan, and sat up.

"What are we having anyway?" he called after her

"Roast beef, with mushroom gravy, mashed potatoes and sautéed spinach. Now can you please come help me set the table?"

"Why can't we just eat in here?" he asked

She poked her head through the kitchen pass through window and said, "Your tricks won't work on me, Swarek! I know enough by now that if there is not at least a table between us, we will never get around to actually eating. Now up! Get the dishes!"

"What's to stop me from just bending you over that table?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye

Andy felt a small heat wave roll through her body as the suggestion brought an electrifying imagery to her mind, but she managed to keep her composure, and trained her face to remain somewhat unaffected sans the light blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Well then, you won't get a chance to see what was in that pink bag, after all" she replied with a wink.

"Dishes it is!" he declared and got up to accomplish the task.

They enjoyed dinner at the table, and Sam told her about his first week at work. He regaled her with a few funny stories and descriptions of a few members of his team, and how he already had an idea forming about a pretty major operation. She enjoyed listening to him and loved the sparkle in his eye when he spoke – she felt that confirmed that he loved his new job and was having a great time with it. She truly could not be happier for him. They cleaned up the dishes from dinner together, every now and again playfully splashing water or blowing the soap suds at each other.

When they were done, Sam stood in the middle of the kitchen; arms folded across his chest and asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Andy, who was just putting the last bowl away in the cupboard, came up behind him, and scratched her nails softly down the muscles of his back before wrapping her arms around his strong abdomen. She lightly placed kisses down his back, and even through the shirt, she could feel the shiver run down his spine.

"Hmmm, I don't know," she said in her most flirtatious tone, "I was kind of hoping that you would take some time to get me better familiarized with _our_ bedroom"

"I like the sound of that" Sam said with a deep voice, while spinning her around into him and lightly letting his lips brush over her cheeks.

"Yeah, which part?" she asked with a smile, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards the bedroom.

"All of it" he nearly growled, walking faster and practically pushing her into the room.

Their mouths were in each others instantly, kissing lasciviously. She immediately tugged at his shirt and yanked it over his head. Her fingers left hot trails of fire in their wake as they trailed their way down his chest and stomach to the top button of his jeans. When she got it open, she pushed him backwards onto the bed and let her mouth follow the trail her fingers had just taken. His hands were raveled in her hair, and she used her tongue to explore his navel as her fingers worked down the zipper of his jeans. She let her hot mouth skim over the soft cotton fabric of his boxer briefs that clung to his growing erection as she used her hands to fully rid the jeans from his body. Sam let out a deep desirous groan and half sat up, pulling her head towards his for another fiery kiss. When they broke for air, Andy used the opportunity to pull herself away.

Her voice thick with desire, she whispered, "Sam, hold that thought"

He let out a deep breath as he watched her walk out of the room. In his frenzied state he almost welcomed the break for a minute to recompose himself a bit. Andy reemerged a few minutes later wearing a navy blue lace and mesh push up teddy with matching lace panties. She stood in the doorway with one arm braced against the doorframe and the other hand on her hip, which had jutted out ever so subtly. She smirked at Sam's wide-eyed open mouth expression.

"So what do you think?" she asked

She gulped as she watched the expression on his face change as he eyes took in every inch of her– he bit at his bottom lip, his eyes grew dark, his face stiffened and his jaw set. He made his way over to her in a slow and deliberate manner, mirroring that of a predator who was about to attack its prey.

Careful not to make any bodily contact for a moment, Sam husked in her hear, "Andy, I know this is a special night, but God help me, I really don't think I can do 'gentle' right now"

Her arm pushed off the doorway and snaked around the bare flesh of his taut waist.

Her lips tickled his ear as she spoke, "That's fine by me"

That was all the encouragement he needed to relinquish his self control. His lips and tongue ferociously attacked her mouth and neck. His fingers dug into her bottom, hoisting her up around his hips to make their way to the bed. Sam practically threw her down in a caveman like fashion, and continued his ravenous attack on her neck. His mouth and one hand worked its way down to begin the savage attack on her breasts. Andy no longer had control of the mewls of pleasure escaping her lips and she arched herself against his groin, feeling exactly how turned on that outfit had made him. She allowed herself to get lost in a haze of lusty fog and before she knew it, both of the undergarments that covered their bottom halves where long discarded. His thrusts were carnal and she could have sworn that he had never been that deep before. Her mewls soon became screams of pure ecstasy fueled by an erotic pain, that were muffled only by the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. He felt her quiver around him and they soon collapsed into each other in a heap of sweat and hot breath. It took them several minutes to regulate their breathing to a somewhat normal pace.

"So, I guess you did like it then, huh?" Andy asked facetiously in reference to her outfit.

Sam just chuckled, "Yeah"

"Sam you really need to secure that headboard to the wall or something. The neighbors are bound to call the cops and then we will never hear the end of it from Dov and Oliver"

"The headboard wasn't as loud as your screaming. I'm surprised they are not banging on our door right now" he mused.

"Hey, your fault!" she teased while rolling up next to him to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

He pulled her in tighter and kissed her again passionately. She returned it with equal intensity, but when he tried to pull her back onto him and deepen the kiss, she pulled away slightly.

"Sam, you _can't _be serious! Again?" she exclaimed incredulously.

His answer came in the form of a wolfish dimpled grin and wagged his eyebrows.

"Wow, if I had known that co-habitation got you this crazy, I would have moved in a long time ago" she teased.

He pulled her back into him again, looked her right in the eyes, and said, "Sweetheart, you have no idea"

She barely had the time to see his eyes darken again before he suddenly had her flipped on her back, using his knee to separate her legs.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – Ok, so I guess I was feeling a little randy today. Hope you didn't mind ;-)**

**Always interested in what you may want to see happen next, so please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – A million apologies that it has taken a week to update. I was preparing for my youngest son's 1st b-day party, and the day before, I actually fell and fractured my knee cap, so between that, the party, Halloween, and his actual birthday, I slacked. So sorry. This one is a bit short, but the next one will cover a whole week, so it will probably be nearly double the size. **

**This chapter is a little more fluff – I figured I owed it to you all with the 3 chapters of break up ;-) **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing RB except for the DVDs**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Andy awoke the next morning still tired from her and Sam's wild excursions the night before. As she thought of him, she lifted her hand to clutch the badge that hung from her neck, which had fallen directly over her heart from lying on her side, and she smiled. She turned to face him and saw that he was still sleeping. She took a few minutes to watch him, and take in his features – his long, dark eyelashes, his amazing cheek bones, his square jaw, and his protruding chin, which was now covered in sexy light stubble. _God she loved that chin._ She wanted to reach out and run her fingers over his chiseled chest, through the light smattering of hair that covered it, let her fingers follow down the trail on his abdomen.

'_Stop it Andy!' _She thought to herself, '_What is wrong with you? What is it about him that turns you into a horny perv just at the sight of him? Oh, yeah – EVERYTHING.'_

She shook her head to rid the impure thoughts from her mind, and willed herself to turn away and get out of bed. Just as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, she felt an ache shoot through her lower half, proof of exactly how furious their desire got last night. Not that she minded – in all honesty, she loved when his 'caveman' side came out – she just knew she would be paying for it today. She took another moment to sit again, and just as she was about to stand back up, he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going? Come back here" Sam insisted.

"I have to get up. I already told you, I have to meet Dov and Sue. She wants to see the condo before they decide if they are going to sublet it or not" Andy reminded him.

"Let them wait" Sam husked suggestively.

Andy let him pull her back down onto the bed, but made sure to keep her distance.

"No, I don't want to be late, and besides, thanks to your antics last night, I don't even think I can walk straight let alone do anything that you're thinking about"

"Too rough?" Sam asked guiltily, scrunching his nose.

"It was amazing" Andy assured, "but I am just a little sore right now"

Sam pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Why don't you just lay back and relax, and let me kiss it until its all better?"

He slid his hand across her stomach, down to her hip and was caressing the inside of her thigh when she reached her hand down to stop him.

"Sam…" Andy warned.

He started to kiss her neck, and she felt her resolve slipping at the thought of just how well he could utilize that thick tongue of his.

"What? I can just use my tongue to gently massage…"

He was effectively cut off by a hard slap to the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You are insatiable! Get up!" Andy yelled, while jumping up out of bed and running into the bathroom.

"Don't I even get a good morning kiss?" he yelled after her

"Nice try! Maybe when we are both fully dressed!" she yelled back from behind the door.

Sam chuckled; laid his head back, stared at the crisp white ceiling, and waited for it. _Five, four, three, two, one…_

"Goddamnit Sam!" Andy screamed from the bathroom.

A few seconds later she re-emerged into the bedroom looking less than pleased.

"How the hell am I going to hide these?" she asked, gesturing to the deep reddish purple marks on her neck.

He just started laughing in response.

"This isn't funny!" She insisted, "It is summer! I can't wear a turtle neck or anything to cover this! Why the hell are you still laughing? What exactly is so funny?"

"I told you payback was a bitch" he said smoothly, before erupting into chuckles again.

She unwillingly smiled at his antics, but rolled her eyes and shook her head, once again making her way for the bathroom.

Sam got up and made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee pot. He took another long look around the apartment and smiled. He loved seeing his and Andy's things together, it felt right. He made a silent vow to himself right there that he would do anything in his power to make her happy from here on out.

Coffee ready, he carried two cups to the bedroom and chose his clothes for the day. Andy emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, and grabbed her coffee. Sam headed for the bathroom and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips in passing. Andy went to the kitchen and toasted two bagels, smearing cream cheese on one and butter on the other. When Sam was ready and joined her, she handed him his bagel and refilled both coffee cups. Their unspoken routine was appreciated by both and came so naturally, almost like a habit – a routine they would continue for the rest of their lives.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to" Andy said

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled her towards him, "I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss"

"I gave you a kiss in the bedroom"

"No" Sam objected

"Yes"

"No. That was not a kiss, McNally. _This_ is a kiss"

He pulled her into him and gave her a passionate kiss that left her weak in the knees. She moaned and tried to deepen the kiss, and he, surprisingly, was the one to pull away first.

"Anxious to see Dov?" she questioned teasingly

"Not particularly, but the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get you all to myself" he replied, while pulling her out the door.

_**r-b**_

They met Sue and Dov at the condo a few minutes later. Andy and Sam relaxed on the couch while the other couple looked around enthusiastically pointing out different features and amenities. After a short while, Sue declared that it was perfect, and the foursome started to hammer out the details of the arrangement. They finally decided that she would move in on the 1st of the month, a little less then two weeks from that day, and that Andy would take her furniture, seeing how Sue already had her own. Andy agreed somewhat reluctantly; she was not really sure what to do with her stuff, seeing how Sam's place was already fully equipped and furnished. Sam assured her that they would figure it out, and with that the deal was complete. The couples said their goodbyes and Andy assured Dov that she would see him at work the next morning.

Much to Sam's chagrin, Andy ignored his pleas to go home immediately – choosing instead to stop putting off the long overdue errands. They stopped at the dry cleaners first, then the drug store, then the grocery store. They walked around the grocery store for what felt like an eternity to Sam, and occasionally bickered on which brand name to buy, or how much of something they needed. They finally checked out, and were back in the truck when Sam declared an end to the errands, and Andy agreed to just go home. They decided just to eat and watch a movie, spending the night enjoying each others company.

"So what are you making me tonight?" Andy asked

"What am_ I_ making _you_?" Sam asked incredulously

"Yeah – I am not really in the mood to cook today" she replied flippantly

"Well neither am I – so why the hell did you make me spend a friggen hour in the grocery store?"

"Well we needed that stuff anyway, and I thought you would cook, besides it wasn't exactly an hour" she explained.

"You are amazing" he said sarcastically with a shake of his head.

"Right back at you, buddy" she retorted with a snort.

Sam let out a deep sigh, pinched the bridge of his nose and declared in a tone that clearly expressed that he was irritated, "Fine, if it will make you happy – I guess I'm cooking"

"No, just forget it. I'll do it" she spat back, not hiding the irritation of her tone, either.

"Let's compromise – we'll cook together to get it done faster" he offered in way of a figurative olive branch.

She recognized his gesture and quickly shook off her indignation, "Sam it is fine. We didn't buy anything that won't hold up for a few days. Let's just order Chinese"

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he questioned

"Like I said, it's fine. What I want is not bicker over petty things – I'd much rather spend the time in your arms anyway" she said much softer.

"Sounds like a much better plan" he agreed with an apologetic smile.

"And to make up for my assumptions, I'll even let you pick the movie" she offered as her own apology.

"Now you're talking!" Sam exclaimed with a wink.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it" she added with a wink and a small laugh.

Sam was relieved to finally be done with the errands and back at home. She put the groceries away, while he called in the dinner order. Andy put a load of laundry in the wash and Sam tidied up while they waited for the delivery. When it came, they curled up together on the couch with the food, opting to eat straight out of the carton to avoid unnecessary dishes, while watching Sam's movie choice – '_Bad Boys II_'.

"This movie is so stupid" Andy said, while laughing at some of the movie dialogue.

"Come on, this movie is awesome. Don't try to deny it, you know you like it" Sam argued.

"O.K., I will admit that it is pretty funny, but come on, you have to admit that it is so unrealistic" Andy countered

"Yeah, but it is cool. I could totally be that badass every day"

"You already are that badass" she snickered

"Thanks" he said with a light kiss, "Imagine if we got to drive cars like that?"

"That's probably Jerry or Dov's ultimate fantasy, but, seriously Sam? I never pegged you for the sports car type – You're too…. rugged"

"Rugged? Should I take that as a compliment or as an insult?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Compliment, definitely a compliment" Andy said while nodding her head up and down assuringly.

"Well, I would still drive the car. I like to shake things up a little bit sometimes – add a little spice"

"Yeah? Well you had better only be talking about your cars there, mister" Andy teased half warningly.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about" Sam assured her, rubbing his nose against hers, before pulling her into a loving kiss.

They curled back up together to finish the movie. Towards the end, Sam found himself watching Andy more than the television. He took in the perfect silhouette of her face against the dark room, lit only by the flashes of light from the TV. He savored the way her smaller frame fit perfectly against his body and the way her sweet smell invaded and tantalized his senses. He even took reverie in their bickering from earlier; that combined with the playful banter they always shared was what made them…_them. _He mused in the way that no other woman – or person, for that matter, could get under his skin in the best and worst possible ways -and decided he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. With those thoughts, he pulled her in just a little tighter, and planted a firm kiss atop her head.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes, "What was that for?"

"Just because I love you" he answered

She smiled at him, and gave him a loving kiss, while stroking his cheek and jaw with her thumb.

"I love you, too"

They continued to watch the last few minutes of the movie entangled together, and when it was over Andy stifled a yawn and decided that she wanted to get to bed early that night, seeing how she had the morning shift the next day. She got up, gave Sam a quick kiss and started towards the bedroom. She found herself slightly annoyed that she was headed to bed alone, as Sam sat seemingly rooted to the couch.

"You coming?" she asked

"Nah, I thought I'd catch the news first" he answered indifferently.

"Oh, that's too bad, because I was thinking of taking you up on your offer from this morning – if it still stands, of course" she responded, while undoing the buttons of her shorts and batting her eyelashes.

Sam was off the couch in a flash, quickly following her into the bedroom.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**_A/N – _This chapter was kind of an insight to their 'normal'. The next chapter wont be so light, as you can tell from the title. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey – A big thanks to those who did take the time to review the last chapter. Here is the next - This one is pretty long, so I hope it makes up for the delay. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters (is this necessary for every chapter, really?)**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Monday morning, Andy was awoken by the blaring of the alarm clock. She outstretched her arm and used her hand to silence the unwelcome noise before bringing it back to her chest and clutching the badge for a moment. She wasn't sure exactly why she did it, although she had only had it for a few days now, she noticed it was something that was quickly becoming a habit. Just a touch of the cool metal brought a feeling of warmth to her, a sense of peace and security – a little bit of Sam; it was odd, but it comforted her, knowing she had a little figurative piece of him. Little did she know that that was one of the last few moments of serenity she would feel for a while. She looked over at Sam who was already staring at her.

"Hey"

"Hey, how long have you been up?" she wondered.

"Not too long" he responded before pressing his lips to her head and his hand over hers which was still holding the charm.

"Come on" he said, almost regretfully, as he made his way out of bed, "we don't have too much time"

She nodded in agreement and headed towards the bathroom as he made his way into the kitchen. Andy reveled in the heat of the water cascading over her bare body – it felt incredibly renewing, especially after a decent night's sleep. When she emerged from the shower, she felt nearly inspired, like she could take on anything, and she made up her mind that today was going to be a good day. She dressed quickly and made her way out to the kitchen only to hear Sam speaking on his cell phone in hushed tones.

"_No, it has to be as soon as I get off work - Yeah, I got it – 7pm… No, no, I'm sure- I'll be there." _ He paused the conversation at the sound of Andy's footsteps, and concluded with a quick, _"Got to go, call you later"_

For some strange reason, Andy did not like the feeling she got in her stomach after overhearing the simple sentences, but she quickly brushed it off as something to do with work, and continued with their normal morning routine. Sam gave her a proper good morning kiss, handed the coffee cup off to her, and headed to the bathroom, while she made breakfast for them. He dropped her off at the station, and before she got out, he told her to go to the Penny tonight, and that he would meet her there. She was almost reluctant to agree, but remembered the call this morning, and agreed none the less, not wanting to let him know what she had heard. They parted with a quick kiss goodbye and headed to their respective places of work.

Andy was partnered with Shaw that day, as usual. The morning was slow, patrolling around the neighborhood, with no calls coming their way. Just after lunch, they got a call for a domestic disturbance and took off towards the address. The call hit Andy harder than she expected. They were greeted at the door by an obviously shaken young girl, no more than twelve years old. She called 911 because her father was passed out and she couldn't wake him up. Turns out, he was drunk off his ass to the state of delirium, and Andy couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of de-ja-vu wash over her. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat before radioing for an ambulance, and trying to sooth the little girl. She glanced at Oliver, while she was embracing the girl and couldn't help but notice a look that resembled something close to knowing pity in his eyes. That hurt, maybe worse than the situation, itself. It took forever – actually the rest of shift – for them to deal with the EMT's, social workers, etc. Once they made it back to the barn, Andy shut down completely. She was physically and mentally exhausted from the events of the day. She chose to shower at the station, in an attempt to let the singeing hot water wash away the emotions that emanated from the call. She had absolutely no interest in going to the Penny, but Sam was supposed to pick her up there, after doing whatever the frig 'secret' thing he was doing, so… she went for one drink, and didn't even finish it within the hour that she was there. By 8pm, she decided just to walk home. The minute she made it through the door, her cell was ringing. _Sam._

"Hey babe" she put on her bravest voice.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"Home" she answered, "Really tired, just didn't feel like staying out tonight"

There was a long pause, as if Sam was trying to read into her words before he answered, "Ok, be home in a bit"

They hung up, and she started her nightly routine of washing her face, brushing her teeth, changing into pajamas, etc. She had just sunk into the bed and started to pull the covers up when she heard Sam come home and make his way into the bedroom. He stood in the doorway, just observing her for a few moments, before starting his own nightly routine. When he climbed into bed beside her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closely to him.

"You ok?" he asked

"Sure" she answered, "Where were you tonight, by the way?"

"Just had to check something out, is all"

"Something for work? Like for a case?" she questioned

"Something like that" he answered vaguely.

She let out a really deep sigh, "I just really wanted to see you right after shift – after the day I had"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but had to do something" He smoothed his hand along her hair and asked, "Andy, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really – it's nothing, really" was all she had to offer.

"Andy, come on, let me in – was it a call? What happened to upset you?"

Of course he would know that it was something more. It was like he had the ability to read her mind sometimes. How he did it, she would never know, but it didn't matter, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about this miserable day.

She turned her head to kiss him. The kiss was slow and gentle, but held a sense of longing and desperation. He started to kiss down her neck, but she squirmed under his lips, relaying that she was just not in the mood,

"No, babe, nothing - can you just hold me tonight, please?"

"Sure, sweetheart, sure" he assured her, one hand still caressing her hair, while the other pulling her into him as close as possible and nuzzling his face into her neck, spooning and cradling her before quickly drifting off to sleep.

_**r-br-b**_

Tuesday morning bestowed the same routine, and when Andy made it into parade, after the routine rundown, she was a little surprised to be partnered up with Chris. She didn't mind, she loved Chris in a brotherly sort of way, but, Oliver had been her steady partner for a while now, and she had just gotten used to it, was all. Driving around all morning, Andy was beginning to dread another slow day, until a call crackled in to the radio just before meal break – an anonymous tip for an assault. When they pulled up to the scene, there was only one man there, and Andy immediately recognized the suspect as one of Sam's CI's that he had pointed out to her, way back when she was still a rookie. She was really torn whether or not to arrest the guy, but she was riding with Mr. Manual, and the offense was so blatant, that she had to cuff him at the very least. In attempting to do so, the guy overpowered her for a minute, and had punched her square in the jaw, hard enough to leave a bruise. Chris took sight of the incident, and took over, and possibly, that suspect didn't 'accidentally' bump his head into the side of the squad car before being shoved in. Andy argued with Chris to let the guy go, seeing how it was a CI, but Chris insisted because of Andy being hurt in the altercation.

When they arrived at the barn, against Chris' protests, Andy didn't take the man into booking, but rather straight into a holding cell, before she dialed Sam and told him that she had one of his CI's in custody. She argued with Chris about it for a few minutes and made him swear to keep his mouth shut about the 'incident' in front of Sam. Chris reluctantly agreed, and Andy went to the locker room to apply ice and make up to her face to mask the bruise that was beginning to form. She had just returned to her desk, when Sam busted through the door of 15 not twenty minutes later and stormed right passed her desk where she sat, filling out some type of form. He yanked her by the arm and pulled her into an interrogation room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he exploded "Didn't you recognize that guy?"

"Yeah, Sam, I did, that is why he is in a holding cell. I never booked him"

"Oh" Sam seemed to calm down a bit before accusing again, "Well why the hell did you bring him in, in the first place?"

"It's not like I meant to, but I was with Chris, and…" she trailed off.

"Andy, I need this guy for a case – make it disappear" he told her in no uncertain terms before grimacing at her and pushing past her, right into Frank Best's office.

Andy stayed and watched from the interrogation room as he spoke to Best for a few minutes, and stormed right back into the room with her.

'Great' she thought. She knew that Chris had told Frank who just relayed the information to Sam 'Here it comes'.

His tone was much softer, almost apologetic when he spoke, "Andy why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal, Sam, I am fine"

"You are not fine Andy, he hit you!" Sam exclaimed, "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want to mess anything up for you. It really wasn't a big deal, just get the guy out of here – whatever."

"Bullshit, Andy! No one is going to hit you and get away with it – I don't need you to be a martyr for me"

"Look who's talking, Sam! Listen, in case you forgot, I am not some little girl who needs her hand held. I am a copper, just like you. I have never questioned your judgment, so why can't you just trust mine?"

"What?" he asked wide eyed, "Trust your judgment? How can I do that, when every friggen time I turn around, you are putting yourself in harms way?"

She just stared at him blankly for a minute before responding, "You know what, Sam? I think it is best if you don't say anything else to me right now"

"Andy, I didn't mean-"he tried

He was cut off by her, "Save it. I really don't want to hear anything else you have to say"

"Andy –"he began again

"No. I am going out tonight. Do not wait up, and do not even dream about following me!"

"You _are _coming home though, right?" he asked

"Probably" was all she could offer before quickly retreating out of the station, back to the squad car.

The rest of shift went by quietly, and without incident. Sam went back to his location, and Andy rode with Diaz in virtual silence, not before telling him off for opening his mouth to Frank. His apologies fell on deaf ears; Andy was hell-bent on being pissed at the world today. She called Traci and made plans for a girl's night because she did not want to step foot near the Penny that night.

_**r-b-r-b**_

Sam entered the Penny, sat on his usual stool at the bar and waited. After what seemed like a long while, Oliver came and sat beside him, observing how his friend glanced at the door, seemingly every minute or so.

"Hey, uh, so, are you waiting on McNally?" Oliver questioned

Sam simply scowled and looked down at his drink as an answer.

"Yeah, um, brother, I don't think she is going to show tonight – I heard her making plans with Nash earlier.

"Hmmmm" was all Sam responded with a questioning tone in his growl

"So you want to tell me what happened this time?" Oliver asked blatantly.

"What makes you think something happened?" Sam answered tapping at the glass in front of him.

"Brother, I am not stupid. I am married nearly 16 years now – I know when there is trouble in paradise. Would this have anything to do with Ramirez today?" Oliver asked, although he already knew.

"Yeah" Sam let out with a deep breath. "I may have jumped to a conclusion or two and then said a few stupid things" Sam grimaced with his hand running over his forehead.

"We've all been there" was all Oliver offered in support.

The two men sat quietly sipping their drinks, before Oliver spoke up again,

"Sammy, she was just trying to look out for you – to protect you"

"I know" Sam said, "but I am the one supposed to be looking out for her. She let herself get hurt for me. I'm the one who is supposed to protect her."

"Diaz had both your backs – did you see the lump on that guy's head?" Oliver chuckled

Sam chuckled also and then shook his head sadly, "Ollie, I really said some stupid shit to her today"

"We all stay stupid shit sometimes, brother – just admit you were wrong and apologize. It will be ok."

"Yeah, I hope so" Sam said

"Well, if the apology doesn't work, you can have my couch again - I still owe you from the stripper situation" Oliver joked.

Sam laughed and shook his head at the memory of Oliver being his roommate for the night. With the tension lifted a bit, the men joined their other friends and chatted about their respective jobs, boneheaded rookie mistakes, and bizarre suspects late into the night.

_**r-b-r-b**_

Andy sat on Traci's oversized arm chair, sipping her wine. Traci had just finished putting Leo to bed and joined her friend.

"So, what did he do this time?" Traci questioned knowingly.

Andy was about to brush it off before catching a glimpse of Traci's 'don't even think about lying to me face'.

"Uggh, he is such an ass! First he chews me out for arresting one of his CI's – which I didn't even do – and then when he found out the truth about the situation, he had the balls to yell at me for 'getting myself hurt' and then he basically told me he didn't trust my judgment" Andy exclaimed with disgust in her voice.

"He did not say that!" Traci replied astonished.

"Yep, pretty much just like that"

"If Swarek doesn't trust you he is an idiot, but I really don't think that is the case, Andy. I'm pretty sure he was just really worried about you"

"Yeah, probably -but he sure has a hell of a way of showing it" Andy relented, rolling her eyes and shaking her head before taking another big gulp of Merlot.

"But enough about him – did you and Jerry make any decisions about the wedding yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, we both agreed to keep it really small seeing how Jerry already had the whole big thing the first time, and I am not big on the whole marriage thing to begin with. Probably, just my mom, Leo, you and Sam, Oliver and Zoë, Frank and Noelle, Chris, Dov, Sue, you know – 'the gang'.

"Alright, if you are sure you want something small than that sounds great. Did you think of when yet?" Andy asked.

"Jerry wants to do it quick" Traci said with a slight eye roll.

"What is he afraid you'll change your mind?" Andy kidded.

"Nah, he just has some traditional ideas in his head about family and 'doesn't want to give Leo the wrong idea'" Traci explained in her mock Jerry voice, which made Andy laugh out loud.

"How soon?" Andy questioned.

"Well, as soon as we can all get the day off together – maybe next month?"

"Wow that is soon. Well not really, like you guys have been together forever, but …ok, just tell me when and we'll be there" Andy fumbled her explanation.

"Well you had better be! Traci said, "I can't get married without my maid of honor"

"Really Trace? Oh that is awesome I am so in!" Andy squealed and the two friends hugged.

"Do you have a passport?" Traci asked quickly, her words nearly garbled together.

"Ummm, that's random – Yeah, I do, but why are you asking?" Andy asked confusedly.

"Since I am not into the whole wedding planning thing, and it is going to be so small, I was kind of thinking destination wedding. What do you think? Is that stupid?" Traci asked cautiously.

"Hey, if that is what you want I am all for it, Trace! None of us have been on a real vacation together; it would actually kind of be pretty cool" Andy approved enthusiastically.

The girls grabbed Traci's laptop and researched different locations, requirements and venues, and after an hour and two more glasses of wine had dissipated, Andy felt the exhaustion kick in, and decided to head home.

_**r-b**_

She was slightly upset to see that Sam hadn't made it home yet. This was the second night in a row that she was going to bed alone, and while in reality, it wasn't that big of a deal, she couldn't help but remember all of those nights alone when she lived with Luke. _'Working detective is kind of like working undercover; you get caught up – loose sight of what is right in front of you'_. Remembering Sam's words from so long ago, Andy settled into bed and closed her eyes tightly, sending a silent prayer to the 'universe' that that was not going to be the case with Sam.

Approximately an hour later, she had just got her mind to tune down, and was just drifting off to sleep, when she heard the click of the front door and some rummaging in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she felt the dip in the mattress beside her and familiar strong arms encircle her waist. She smiled inwardly when Sam placed a light kiss to her temple and whispered "I'm sorry" into her hair. She held her stance under the premise of being asleep, but his small actions had lulled her into a sense of peacefulness, and nothing from the past two days were important enough to ail her anymore. She knew that they would have to talk tomorrow, but at that moment, she took comfort in his warmth of his embrace, and the both of them were asleep within minutes.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: I actually had to break this chapter into two or it would have been like 7k words. Next update should be pretty quick.**

**So, what do you all think of the idea of a destination wedding for Traci and Jerry? **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – A sincere thank you to those who took the time to review the last chapter. As promised, here is the second part of 'disconnect'. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing Rookie Blue, unfortunately. **

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Wednesday morning they were awoken by the faint beeping of the coffee maker. Bless his heart; Sam had the good sense to set the machine when he got home last night. Andy reached her hand to her chain, and Sam immediately put his hand over hers, and pulled her in closer, placing a soft kiss on her temple, cheek, neck and shoulder. Andy did not move, but she hadn't told him to stop either, so he felt brave enough to pull her towards him and place a gentle kiss on her lips, only to be interrupted seconds later by the blaring alarm clock. Andy flipped back over to silence it, and started to get out of bed immediately, but Sam reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Andy, I, uh..."

"Just getting coffee Sam, I'll be back in a second" she assured him.

He half expected her to return with only a cup for herself, he wouldn't really blame her if she did, so he was pleasantly surprised when she returned a few minutes later with two cups, handing him his.

"You didn't poison it did you?" he tried to joke.

He saw the corners of her mouth turn up the tiniest bit at the sides, but she otherwise maintained a cool front, looked at him pointedly, and sat on the bed crossed legged, waiting for him to speak. Obviously, judging by the look on her face, the attempt at a joke had been futile, so he cleared his throat and took a long sip of coffee before speaking.

"Andy, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I never should have made assumptions about Alverez. I should have known you'd do the right thing"

"Well, how could you have known that? You know, seeing how my judgment is shit and all; I guess you had the right to be presumptuous" Andy retorted sharply.

Sam reached out to grab her hand, "Andy, sweetheart, listen to me – and listen good. I did not mean that - not at all. I trust you, and I trust your judgment" he pleaded.

"It sure as hell didn't seem like that yesterday" she replied weekly with a shrug of her shoulders and her eyes caste downwards.

"I was upset. First about the case, and then when I found out you got hurt, I just lost it. I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you" Sam used his other hand to nudge her chin up so she would look him in the eye before he continued, "I. Trust. You. Shit, Andy I've trusted you with my life on more than one occasion! I trust you with my heart, my house, my truck…" he trailed off jokingly.

Andy broke his gaze and let out a small laugh before looking in his eyes again, "I know you were worried about me, Sam…"

He nodded sharply in confirmation

"…but you really hurt me. Your opinion, especially about my job performance, means more to me than anyone else's. To have you doubt it, to doubt me – to_ put_ doubt in me…" she shook her head and blinked back a tear, "…it just really hurt, that's all"

"Andy, I promise, I never meant to hurt you. I never, ever want to see you hurt by anything or anyone, least of all me" he said with sincerity, as he took the hand he held and brought it up to his mouth to place two firm kisses on it, "I'm so, so sorry, baby"

Andy squeezed his hand tighter and after a long pause, she pulled him into her. She placed a kiss on his forehead, his nose and his lips before saying, "I know you are, babe. Please, please just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Never" he vowed resolutely, and brushed his nose against hers and kissed her again – and then he started to chuckle a bit. At her quizzical look, he explained, "That has got to be the absolute stupidest thing I have ever said"

Andy sat quiet for a moment, her face expressionless until she finally broke out a real smile.

"Well, it is probably the second stupidest thing, but certainly not the _absolute_ stupidest thing you have ever said, at least, not to me"

Sam sighed in relief at the sight of her smile and the sound of her lighthearted tone. He was almost half reluctant to ask, "Oh yeah? What could I have possibly ever said to you dumber than that?"

Andy raised her eyebrow and gave him a crooked half grin, "I distinctly remember you saying something along the lines of 'It_ was what it was_'. That has got to rank # 1."

Sam started to laugh and shook his head at his own antics from so long ago, "Yeah, that was pretty fucking stupid of me"

"No kidding" she laughed out loud, while pulling him into a kiss that clearly let him know that he was forgiven.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back onto the mattress to deepen the kiss, one hand roaming up under her sleep shirt, the other moving from the small of her back down to her rear. She appeased him for a minute, but cut off his attempts with a hard smack to his firm butt.

"Nice try, Romeo, but I have to get ready for work – and I'm hungry. I won't consider you officially forgiven until I have some breakfast waiting for me" she teased.

He groaned loudly, and reluctantly pulled off. "Spoiled!" he shouted to her retreating form.

She was headed to the bathroom, but looked back with a wide, cheeky grin and nodded in agreement, "Yup!"

He smiled wide while shaking his head slightly and got up, obediently headed to the kitchen and got started on breakfast.

_**r-b**_

Andy's day went along relatively smoothly - a wonderful and welcomed contrast from the prior two days. She and Oliver only handled a few small calls – a car accident, a B&E, a confused old lady with dementia who they quickly found her family for and a group of rowdy teenagers on a noise complaint. Oliver had made her laugh most of the day and she was thankful to arrive back at the barn early, able to go home on time for once. Oliver dropped her off at home, and she put those groceries from a few days ago to good use, deciding to make Sam a good, home cooked dinner for a change, and hoped that they could continue where they'd left off that morning once he got home.

Sam's day did not go as smoothly. He had to painstakingly sort through the case that his CI, Alverez, was on, seeing how he left him locked up the day before (with an extra charge of assaulting a police officer on top of possession and resisting arrest). Then he had to put one of his subordinates, who thought he knew more than Sam did, in his place. He got tied up with a briefing for a while, and didn't make it home until more than two hours after Andy did. To say he was mentally and physically exhausted from the day was an understatement in the least. His bad mood started to dissipate the second that he walked through the door and his nose was assaulted with the delicious smell of a roasting chicken. Almost, on cue, Andy emerged from the hallway, holding a towel to her hair, obviously fresh from the shower. She sensed more than saw him enter the living room.

"Hey, babe – how was your day?" she greeted him with a kiss.

"Total shit, but it seems to be looking up now" he said as he lightly tugged at some damp messy waves of her hair and brought her in for another quick kiss.

"Well, go sit and relax for a few minutes, dinner is almost ready" she said while directing him to the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

She came back after a beat, offering him a bottle of his favorite beer. His legs were propped up on the coffee table, and he was rolling his neck from side to side, trying to work out a few kinks and ease away the tensions from the day.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, better now, sweetheart" he said pulling her into a soft, lingering kiss.

"Dinner is nearly ready, Sam", she said as she pulled back, "do you want to go wash up?"

"Sure, sure" he replied, got up and made his way to the bathroom.

When he was done, he came out to eat dinner, which was delicious. Andy chatted away about her day, and a few funny things that Oliver had said and done throughout the course of the day. The imagery made Sam smile; as much as he liked his new job, he couldn't help but feel reminiscent about his old workplace and his friends. After dinner, Andy offered to find a movie, but Sam felt the exhaustion setting in and asked Andy to turn into bed early. She took in his tired and tense demeanor and readily agreed, offering a massage as comfort. He gratefully accepted and stripped down to his shorts before collapsing into bed.

Andy straddled him from behind and used her hands to work her long fingers through the tight knots in his neck and back. Once she felt him relaxing under her, she started to place hot, wet kisses along the nape of his neck, and down his back, while her hands moved in unison down his sides. Just when she was moving her fingers under his waistband, downwards, he turned towards her, grabbed her hands and pulled her back up to him.

"Sweetheart, I am really, really tired. It has just been a really long day, please don't tempt me" he explained.

"Okay" she reluctantly agreed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing much to tell, really" he said, while tucking her into his side, "just regular old crap. Nothing major – Like I said, I am just dealing with a lot, and overall exhausted"

She said that she understood, because it was true, she did have plenty of those days, herself, but as he fell quickly asleep, Andy lay awake, her head on his chest, not able to stop herself from feeling just the littlest bit self conscious. She wondered what exactly was going on. Sam had never, in six months, turned her down before, ever. She chalked it up to a bad day, and eventually fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_**r-b**_

On Thursday, Andy was scheduled to work the afternoon shift, which meant that she could sleep in a bit later. However, she woke up early, anyway, partially because she turned in early the night before, and partially because she had an acute sense of awareness that Sam was no longer in bed with her.

When she headed out of the bedroom, she heard Sam speaking on the phone in hushed tones, once again. Although she knew it wasn't exactly right, she stopped in her tracks to listen for a moment.

"Well, if I come, it had better be worth my while" she heard him say. After a beat, he continued, chuckling, "yeah, well you know how I am, and you know what I want." Another pause before, "Okay, see you in about a half an hour, but it needs to be quick - bye."

Andy stood immobilized, feeling every drop of blood draining from her face. She wanted to give Sam the benefit of the doubt, but that phone call, in her opinion, seemed anything but innocent. She thought about barging in and confronting him about what she had just heard, but, thought better of it, given her current frame of mind. Instead, she softly padded back to bed and faked being asleep when he entered a few minutes later. He leaned in beside her, kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. She heard some rustling around in his bedside drawer, and then less then five minutes later, she heard the front door click and lock behind his heavy footsteps.

She got out of bed a few minutes later, and found a note that he had left on her nightstand.

'_Went in to work early – Call me when you get up, I can swing by at lunch and pick you up for shift. Love, Sam.'_

'Okay', she thought, 'maybe that call was work related', but a voice in her head kept telling her that it didn't sound that way. She thought back to the recent late nights and the hushed early morning call from the other morning, but quickly stopped herself from that train of thought. _Sam would never cheat – he wasn't a cheater, right?_ Immediately with that musing, she started to feel downright nauseous. She willed herself to get ready for the day, trying her hardest to push those thoughts from her mind.

When Sam returned home at lunchtime, Andy was on the phone. When he walked in the door, she gave her thanks to the person on the other end of the line and hung up before acknowledging him.

"Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, thanks" she responded a bit coldly.

He immediately caught onto her tone and asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

She practically snorted at his question, since it was the same one she wanted to ask him earlier, "Moving and storage company" was all she replied.

"Why are you calling them?" he questioned with a furrowed brow

"Um, in case you forgot, I need to get my stuff out of the condo in less than a week" she said, obviously annoyed

"I told you I would take care of that" he responded

"Yeah, well you're doing a stellar job so far, obviously" she retorted heavy with sarcasm.

"I told you I would take care of it, and I will. What is the problem here, Andy? Why are you acting like this?"

Andy debated whether or not to voice her concerns to him, but decided against it, seeing how they both had to be back at work shortly. "Nothing, I'm sorry – guess I just got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" he responded skeptically, "grab your stuff and meet me at the truck. I have to get back anyway"

Sam drove Andy to 15 in virtual silence. When they arrived, he squeezed her hand, gave her a quick kiss and told her to be safe before heading back to his own workplace.

Sam arrived home before Andy that night, and decided that cooking her dinner would be a safe bet, judging from her mood earlier today. She arrived just after 10:30pm and they ate together in quiet reticence. Andy was quieter than usual, but had shrugged off any and all of his concerns about her day. When they got into bed an hour later, Sam snuggled her close, and started to kiss her neck gingerly. It seemed odd to him that it took her a while to respond, but eventually, they were in full make out mode, rounding 'second' and quickly approaching 'third' when Sam's cell phone started to ring. He ignored it, but after the third call in a row, he decided he had to pick up. It was a member of his team that was doing surveillance that night. Apparently a different member of the crew didn't show, so Sam needed to get down there as soon as possible.

He explained the situation to Andy, and was taken aback when she responded "Oh, surveillance, huh? Yeah, ok, sure, whatever". Her voice held a skepticism that he had never heard from her before.

"Andy, what are you talking about? What – you don't believe me or something?" he asked confusedly by her suddenly icy demeanor.

"Sure I do, if that's what you say it is, then that is what it is" she responded with a tone that conveyed that she really didn't believe him.

"Andy, I don't know what you are thinking, or where this is coming from, but this is my job, and I have to go. What – do you want to come with me?" he questioned, "You can if you want, you know."

Andy let out a deep breath, shook her head of its insecurities and assured him that she was fine with it, "Sorry, Sam, I believe you – of course I do – I am just getting a little tired of going to bed alone lately, is all" she explained.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry, I really am. Trust me, I would much rather be in this bed with you, but it has been a really hectic week, and I have a meeting with the brass first thing in the morning. I can not afford any screw ups right now. I promise, I will be home as soon as I can, Ok?"

She confirmed that it was okay, and when he left, she tried to shake off the negative thoughts that were invading her mind as best she could, and eventually found sleep, as restless as it was.

_**r-b**_

Andy didn't hear him come in, or know exactly what time he had crept back into their bed, but she was happy to be waking up in his arms. They started their morning ritual together, and Andy was finally starting to feel at peace again. That was, until, Sam's cell phone started ringing while he was in the shower. Normally she would ignore it and tell him about the ringing when he was free, but this morning, her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the phone. Before Andy could issue a greeting, the female voice on the other end started to speak.

"Hey you - have you thought about our meeting yesterday?" the woman asked

Andy was almost too shocked to speak. She stood there blinking in succession, with her mouth open for a second before she could ask, "Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, so sorry, I think I may have the wrong number, is this Sam's phone?"

"Yes, yes it is. This is his _girlfriend_" Andy stressed, "Can I help you with something?"

The woman stuttered, "Oh, um, no… uh, can you just ask him to call Gina back when he gets a chance? Ok, thanks, Bye!" and quickly hung up before Andy could get in another word.

Andy looked into the phone's call history and saw no less than a dozen calls from this 'Gina' in the past week. She grew beyond livid in the few minutes time it took Sam to emerge from the shower after that. His still wet foot was barely planted on the bedroom floor before Andy basically screamed out at him.

"Do you care to explain who the fuck Gina is?"

Sam was taken back by the use of her language. Those type of utterances were very, very rarely heard from Andy's mouth. He blinked and swallowed a few times, before schooling his features and calmly inquired why she was asking.

"Why am I asking?" Andy questioned, "I don't know, maybe because she called while you were in the shower, not to mention the other dozen or so times during the week" Andy exploded.

Sam attempted to use the 'turn the tables' approach, "Why are you answering my phone, and how do you know how often I talk with her? Are you snooping now?"

By the exasperated look on her face, he had obviously failed.

"What? Don't you dare turn this around on me! I want to know who she is right now, Sam! At least have the balls to be honest" Andy screamed while trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Honest? Well, honestly you shouldn't have answered my phone, or looked through it. But if you must know, Andy, I am working with her on something" Sam said as way of explanation as he grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed.

"Well, whatever you're 'working' with her on, she wants to know how you felt about yesterday" Andy shouted with contempt clearly lacing through every word.

"Is that all she said to you?" Sam questioned

"Yes – why is there something you need to tell me, Sam?" Andy fired right back.

Sam breathed in deeply in an attempt to control his temper. He made his way over to her and calmly stated, "Andy, I promise, I am just working with her on something…"

"Something – like a case?" she cut him off mid sentence.

"Kind of. Listen, sweetheart, it isn't anything, really. I am running late now and I don't have time to explain. If I am late to this meeting with headquarters, they will have my ass, if not my job. So, can you please calm down? I will drop you at 15 and then I will pick you up for lunch and we can talk about this. Is that okay?" Sam nearly pleaded.

"Fine, I guess. Whatever. I expect answers – real answers – at lunch though, Sam" she said, giving him the cold shoulder as she made her way out the door to wait for him outside.

Sam dressed quickly, and met Andy at the truck. The ride to 15 was once again in virtual silence, and this time when he went to hold her hand, she pulled it away under the pretense of drinking her coffee; Sam sighed with resignation. When she got out, her lips just barely touched his in a kiss goodbye before she slammed the door to his truck hard, and disappeared beyond the grey doors.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – What is Sam's problem? What is he hiding?**

**Please, I am asking, please take the 10 seconds out of your time to review. The past two chapters haven't received many, and I am starting to lag a bit on my writing. Reviews motivate me and make the updates come faster! Please let me know what you thought. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry about the confusion – I had some issues with the upload manager and wound up deleting this story by accident, so I had to repost it. **

**I really and truly appreciate each and every one of the reviews – each one brings a smile to my face, so thank you and please don't stop.**

**Disclaimer - *Checking* - Yup, still don't own Rookie Blue**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

After parade, Andy was surprised and excited to have Traci as her partner for the day, and even more appreciative that they were on desk duty together. Not only did it all but ensure that she would get to take a proper lunch break, wedding planning details could easily distract her mind from its current torment over Sam and whoever this 'Gina' was. Once they set up a system for the work they needed to get done, Traci started the conversation.

"So, you are never going to guess who cornered me in the locker room this morning"

"Who?" Andy asked

"Our favorite ice queen" Traci snickered

"Oh my God, she did not!" Andy howled.

"I swear! It was like some weird movie scene or something!" Traci exclaimed

"Ok, so what _exactly _did Gail say to you?"

"She just congratulated me on the engagement, and then asked me if I wanted to get sushi some day, _again._"

"Well - Maybe Luke already found himself a new rookie" Andy interjected with a smirk and a shrug.

"I really don't think that's it. She seemed like she was trying to work herself back into our good graces or something…" Traci explained with a baffled shake of her head.

"Well, I mean we did go to the academy together, and she did have my back when we were trying to find Sam, so I really have no ill will towards her, so I guess, if Chris is ok with it, I wouldn't mind having a drink with her again; she at least provides for comic relief" Andy offered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you think I should invite her to the wedding?" Traci solicited

Andy nearly choked on the gulp of coffee she had just swallowed, "I have no idea" she said in an attempt to stay neutral, "I guess that is up to you and Jerry."

Traci nodded in agreement, and then scrunched up her nose in a petulant manner, which made Andy laugh out loud.

"So when are we going dress shopping?" Andy asked, trying to shift the focus of the conversation.

"Well, we are both scheduled for the night shift on Wednesday, so I was hoping we could go on Wednesday morning?"

"Sounds great, we can do brunch before hand"

"So how is Sam doing with the new job?" Traci inquired.

Andy took another long sip of coffee, and was grateful that they were interrupted at that moment by a citizen looking to file a complaint against one of her neighbors. She ushered the older woman back into the station, and took the complaint report, thankful to her for the reprieve. When she finally made it back up front, it was Traci's turn for a meal break, which Andy was glad about, because she didn't want to talk about Sam until after she spoke with him. A little over an hour later, Traci returned, and Andy's cell phone beeped with a new text message.

'_I'll be out front in ten minutes – Sam'_

_**r-b**_

Sam's meeting at headquarters went much better than he had expected. He had to give the brass, his new bosses, a rundown of what he had been doing, the messes he cleaned up, staff evaluations, and ideas for new ops. They were pleased overall, and commended him on his work thus far. After leaving headquarters, he briefly met up with Gina at her office and then text messaged Andy. He knew that she was upset with him, but hoped that she wouldn't be after their lunch date. She was already waiting for him in the parking lot when he pulled up. When she got in and mumbled a quick "Hey" while barely looking his way, he knew he was in for it. They drove in silence for nearly five minutes, before Andy spoke up again.

"I thought we were going to talk"

"We will", Sam assured her, "just not in the truck"

"Ok, I guess" was all Andy had to offer, before peering out of the passenger window and allowing herself to get lost in thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Andy was so caught up in her own head that she hadn't even noticed that they had stopped, until Sam gently nudged her.

"We're here" he announced.

Andy looked at her surroundings, and said, "This doesn't look like a diner, what are we doing here?"

"I just need your opinion on something, first, and then I promise I will feed you, ok?" Sam said before getting out of the truck and opening her door for her.

She allowed him to lead her into a nice sized, vacant condo. She looked around and noticed the gleaming hardwood floors, the open floor plan, modern kitchen, the vaulted ceilings, the brick fireplace, and the many large, north facing windows. Andy turned to look at Sam, with utter confusion written all over her face.

"What do you think?" he asked her

"It is obviously beautiful, but where are we? Why are we here? Is this a cover apartment?" she questioned him.

Sam walked behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He spoke softly in her ear, "Yeah, it is a really big case. I'll tell you about it, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, you see, there is this couple who are madly in love with each other, and it seems that since they recently moved in together, they don't have enough room for all of their stuff in their current place, so…" he trailed off with a chuckle.

Andy turned to look at him with her eyes bulging wide, "Sam, are you serious?"

He nodded, "Yup – and since it is empty, we could move in right away, so that solves the problem of what to do with your furniture from the condo"

"But, but…" her mind was racing, and she could barely from a cohesive sentence, "…we can't afford a place like this!"

"Andy, I already have it all worked out. The current owner is willing to lease the place for a year or two, and then we would have the option to buy, if we wanted to. You know my new job came with a pay raise, and besides, you would be surprised how willing they are to negotiate when they see the badge" he winked at her.

She stood there, mouth agape for another minute, before an all too familiar feeling washed over her, "Did you already agree to this? You did, didn't you? That is why you had a key, right? Andy fired the questions at him while shaking her head slightly and looking towards the floor. She remembered how Luke had picked out the house _he_ wanted, and included her as an afterthought.

"Of course not - Why on earth would I agree to it until I knew if this is what you wanted? This place, or wherever we decide, is ours, Andy, not mine. I wouldn't make that type of decision without you" he affirmed while drawing her into his arms for a hug.

"Perfect answer" she replied while looking up at him, her smile beaming from ear to ear.

She pulled him closer and kissed him firmly. He held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Just as they were starting to get a little carried away, they heard loud knocking, and the front door was pushed open to reveal a red headed woman in her mid forties, wearing a business suit and a little too much makeup. The woman blushed slightly at the scene she walked in on, and made a quick apology before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Gina. You must be Andy, I am so glad to finally meet you"

"Oh, _you're_ Gina!" Andy exclaimed with a quick cackle of relief, "Very nice to meet you, too"

She glanced at Sam with an apologetic look, before he rolled his eyes at her and explained, "Yes, Andy, this is Gina. She is the real estate agent who helped me find this place, and who will be listing mine, if you want this"

Gina interjected, "I'm sorry to have rushed you off of the phone the other morning, but Sam made it pretty clear that this was supposed to be a surprise. I really didn't want to get on his bad side." All three laughed at that comment, and Gina continued, "Sam was very, very specific on what he wanted – it _had _to be in The Beaches, had to have a fireplace, north facing windows for plenty of natural light, a two car garage, at least two bedrooms, this place has two, plus an office and a bonus room over the garage – so, what do you think, Andy?"

"Can you please give me and Sam a minute?"

"Sure" Gina replied, "I'll just make a quick call outside and give you guys some time."

Andy turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you remembered our "Beaches" conversation.

"Of course I did. I always pay attention to the things that matter to you. So what do you think?" Sam inquired

"Sam, it is really great, but, it is really big – we really don't need so much room" Andy persisted

"No, it's not too much. We would have our bedroom, I can use the office, so I can work from home sometimes, we can use the bonus room for storage or something…"

"You can make that into a man cave – put a poker table up there and everything!" Andy interrupted excitedly

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement before continuing, "…and the other bedroom we can set up for guests for now"

"For now?" Andy questioned, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Sam Swarek, don't tell me you are making 5, 10, 15, 20 year plans of your own now?"

"Nah, I just figured Nash will throw Jerry out eventually" he joked

"Umm hmmm" Andy mumbled, goading.

He pulled her in close for a kiss and mumbled, "Shut up" against her lips. When they pulled apart, he asked again, "So, can I tell Gina that she can list my place?"

Andy smiled as wide as he had ever seen, "As soon as possible" she nodded frantically in agreement.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

He laughed and kissed her again. When they pulled apart, Sam cleared his throat and got serious with her for a minute.

"Andy, I just need to say one thing, and I need you to really hear me now. If this is really going to work – and I mean, really work, like for the long haul, you need to promise me right now that you will never question my fidelity again. I am not that guy, Andy, I'm not– if you don't know that by now…"

Andy interrupted him, "I swear, Sam, never again. I _do _know that. It is just that I love you so much, and you are just like, too good to be true or something. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

Sam shook his head at her, "Yes, you do, and you deserve everything I have to offer. I love you too, sweetheart" He kissed her again, and swatted her hard on the behind, "Come on, we need to get back to work now"

She groaned her disapproval and reluctantly let herself be led by him outside. He handed the key back to Gina and made plans for them all to meet the next morning to finalize the lease. On the way back to 15th division, they made a quick fast food run after Andy not so delicately reminded him that they were supposed to have lunch, and they decided to meet up with their friends at _The Penny_ later that evening, after their respective shifts.

_**r-b-r-b Three weeks later -**_

"You must be joking! There is now way that you have all of that done in under three weeks!" Traci exclaimed

"Yes, I do, thank you very much. It was easy, really. Sam hired movers, so all I really had to do was unpack and decorate. We are still thinking about painting a room or two, but other than that – all moved in!" Andy beamed

"Oh, that reminds me" Traci said while reaching into her locker and handing Andy a piece of construction paper, "Leo made you guys a housewarming card"

"Wow, he's getting much better at these" Andy joked, "Blue phase now, I see?"

"Yup, still in the blue phase. He even argued with me for a half and hour about wanting to wear a blue shirt for the wedding, instead of beige. We compromised, and I am letting him wear a blue tie" Traci explained as they finished suiting up and headed into parade.

Frank Best gave the daily rundown and at the end of parade he announced, "Oh, let's not forget to send well wishes to Officer Nash and Detective Barber for their upcoming nuptials this weekend! Congratulations to the both of you, we wish you all the happiness in the world! By the way, Officer Williams, who is currently on maternity leave, is still griping about not being able to attend, so Serve, Protect, and take tons of pictures!" The room dispersed with cat calls, smiles, handshakes, and heartfelt sentiments for Traci and Jerry.

_**r-b**_

Later that evening, Sam was working on a case in his office, while Andy prepared dinner. At the end of the meal, Andy told Sam that she had packed a suitcase for him, but that she wanted him to look through it to make sure she put in everything he wanted or needed. He assured her that he would and gave her a quick kiss before retreating back into his office. Andy finished packing up her own suitcases and did a final run-through of the list of things to be brought. She gathered their plane tickets, identifications and passports before settling onto the couch with a glass of wine. After about a half an hour flipping through mindless shows, she got up and padded into Sam's office where she found him still working.

She scowled slightly and asked, "Aren't you done yet?"

"No, I'm sorry, sweetheart, I just need to get his done before we leave tomorrow" he explained

Andy pouted. She knew how hard he worked, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel a little lonely when he was absorbed in a case.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave you to it then" she said softly and turned around.

Sam grabbed her wrist to stop her, "What's wrong, Andy?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you tonight, but it's no big deal, we will have the next three days, right?"

Sam pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Right" he affirmed, "but if you want to help me with some of this, I bet we could finish in no time, and still salvage the rest of our evening"

"Really?" Andy asked excitedly, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

Sam gave her an assignment and they made quick work of the paperwork together. Andy reveled in the fact that Sam not only trusted her with the work, but that he made the effort to include, rather than ignore her. She loved working next to him and appreciated how he was so willing to compromise all of the time, something that she never would have expected from him.

"It looks like we are all done here. Thanks for your help, sweetheart." Sam said

"Anytime. It was fun – I miss working with you sometimes."

"I do, too. So... um, it's getting late – what do you say we head to bed early tonight?" he asked with a wink and dimpled grin

"I thought you'd never ask" she responded with a huge smile, while pulling him out of the chair and up to the bedroom.

The next morning, they woke extra early in time to catch the flight. They both ran around to gather a few last items. While Andy was dragging a suitcase to the door, she heard Sam call out to her from the spare bedroom.

"Um, Andy, is there something you're not telling me about this weekend?

"No, why. What do you mean?" she asked while making her way into the room to see him pointing at the wedding dress hanging against the door.

"This really is Jerry and Traci's wedding, right? It is not some sort of set up?" he joked

"You are a jerk. That is Traci's dress; I hid it here, so that Jerry wouldn't see it. Thank God you found it – I almost forgot about it" she admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, ok – just making sure"

"You should be so lucky" she teased confidently.

'_Yes, I should' _he thought to himself.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N – Ok, so even though I had this chapter planned for a while, it didn't really turn out how I had envisioned it at all. I hope I didn't disappoint too much. **

***A shout out to Tania for guessing what the surprise was!**

**Up next – Traci and Jerry's destination wedding! It should be tons of fun! So do you think Gail should be invited or not? (Either way, Luke certainly won't be there). Please take the time to let me know your opinion in a review or PM! Thanks so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the delay. We were all battling colds, then my 1 yr old was hospitalized with pneumonia, and then my damn computer died and I had to get a new one. I really hope you are all still interested in this story. Only a few more chapters left now (probably only 2 after this). I made this one extra long to make up for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa, but he did not bring me ownership rights to Rookie Blue for Christmas :-(**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Sam, Andy, Traci, Jerry, Traci's mom, Leo, Dov, Sue, Chris, Gail and Oliver made their way off the plane, gathered their luggage and stepped outside of the airport to look for the limo that was set to pick them up and take them to the hotel.

VEGAS, BABY! Dov declared, while bouncing around like a little kid on a sugar high, right next to Sue.

"Wow, really, Dov?" Andy asked with an irritated edge to her voice.

"OMG, will you shut it, already?" Gail snapped with contempt.

"Seriously, Dov, you have said that no less than 45 times in the past hour", Traci pointed out, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, relax, he is just excited", Sue said in an attempt to defend her boyfriend, then turned to him and firmly stated while patting his cheek, "But really, hon, that is _enough_ now"

"If we get stuck with him sitting anywhere near us on the trip home, I swear, I will find the emergency hatch and throw him off the plane" Sam grumbled into Andy's ear.

"Come on Chris, back me up here - this place is awesome and this trip is going to totally rock!" Dov exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Chris smiled excitedly and fist bumped Dov.

Jerry rolled his eyes and Oliver located the limo driver. Luggage was stored in the trunk, and they all piled into the car together. The limo immediately drove them to the local county court house where Traci and Jerry went inside to fill out forms to secure their marriage license. The rest of the group stayed in the limo, toasting the soon to be Mr. & Mrs. Upon Traci and Jerry's return, the limo made its way through the city and down Las Vegas Boulevard, to the _Bellagio_ Hotel and Casino. The group of friends took in the sights and attractions along the way and commented enthusiastically about the ambiance of the glamorous city. Arriving at the hotel, they exited the car and looked around.

"Wow, snazzy" Gail commented with a low whistle.

"This really is beautiful, Traci", Jerry agreed while pulling her into him and kissing the side of her head, "Great choice."

"Well, thank Andy, too, then because I'm not sure I could have done it this quick without her help" Traci replied.

Andy simply smiled at her friend and then again at Sam when he gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"This really does look incredible" Sam added.

Dov piped up again, "Of course it is incredible, it's _Vegas_, ba-" his mantra was effectively cut off by a sharp slap to the back of the head from Oliver.

The group made their way inside and got all checked in. Traci and Jerry shared a room, Sam and Andy, Dov and Sue, Chris and Oliver, Traci's mom with Leo, and Gail in a single. Traci gave them a quick rundown of the basic itinerary, and they agreed to get settled in their rooms first, meet up shortly after to explore the hotel, after which everyone could do their own thing for a while before she, Andy, Jerry and Sam had to meet up at 5pm for the rehearsal run-through with the hotel's wedding coordinator and the rest would meet them in the lobby at 6pm to leave straight from there to go to the restaurant, with the bachelor and bachelorette parties to commence after dinner.

_**r-b-r-b**_

When they made it up to their room, the bell hop brought in their luggage, and Sam tipped him, closing the door behind him. Andy admired the high end furnishings and amenities of the room and quickly found her way to the large picture window, which overlooked the famous _Bellagio_ fountains and the replica Eiffel Tower that adorned the front of the _Paris_ Hotel across the boulevard.

"This really is beautiful, huh?" Andy asked Sam as she stared out and motioned to their surroundings.

"Yeah, beautiful" he confirmed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist "What's the deal with those fountains anyway?" he asked

"They play music and the water jets are designed to go off to sort of 'dance' to the music. It is supposed to be really amazing" Andy explained.

"Can't wait to see it" Sam muttered distractedly as he started to mouth at the side of her next and nibble at the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Saaaammm" Andy whined a little, "come on, not now"

"Why not?" he questioned as he began to move his hands up and down her sides and kissed her neck with more purpose.

"You can't be serious - we _just _got here!" her mouth was saying no, but her body began to relax into his with every touch.

"So?" he challenged, reaching up to cup and lightly caress her right breast over her shirt, "besides, it's your fault"

"My fault how?" she asked through shaky breath, melting into him.

"You are the one that suggested on the plane that we join the 'mile high club'. You got me all worked up, and then chickened out at the last minute" he clarified.

"I didn't chicken out! Dov was, like - right there, he would have sniffed us out and announced it to the whole plane before we even got our pants off - _and _Oliver kept looking our way like he was waiting for something to happen!" Andy rationalized.

He brought his right hand up under her shirt this time, and dipped his left hand lower, caressing the inside of her thigh, while his mouth worked over the other side of her neck.

"Excuses, excuses. Either way, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since, so..." he trailed off, pushing her back towards the bed.

She allowed herself to get caught up in the moment when he kissed her voraciously and before she knew it, her shirt was pushed up, her bra was pulled down, and she was moaning into his mouth, and tugging the shirt off over his head. He gave her a cocky grin and brought his mouth down lower to pay homage to her breasts. When his hand dipped into her leggings and his fingers began to do some deliciously sinister things, she gave him one last half hearted warning.

"Sam, we have to meet with the others in just a little while" she choked out between gasps.

"I'll make it quick", his reply coming out garbled against her navel as his hands tugged down her leggings the rest of the way.

A few minutes later, just as she was lining them up and feeling the blunt pressure of him against her open, ready entrance, there was a sharp wrap on the door.

"You want to stop?" Sam whispered huskily

She shook her head sprightly, "No"

When he pushed in all at once, she took in a deep, sharp, quiet breath. The knock came again.

"You ok?" Sam hissed softly

"Andy? Are you in there?" She heard Chris' voice call out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" She called out, to answer each man simultaneously.

Sam began to thrust slowly and deeply, a wicked dimpled grin adorning his face in an almost challenge for Andy to keep talking while they were doing what they were doing.

"Uh, we are all meeting in the lobby now to check out the rest of the hotel - you know - get the lay of the land - are you going to join us?" Chris inquired

"Oh, yeah - um - yes!" Andy screeched in reply to Chris' question and as encouragement to Sam.

"Ok, good, is Sam in too?" Chris asked

"Yes", she confirmed, "he is, uh, most definitely in"

She scowled a little at Sam who was stifling a chuckle, but he ignored her and took two of her fingers into his mouth, licking them wet and pulling her hand down between them, encouraging her to help him speed up the process.

"Great, so how long are you going to be?" Chris inquired

"Gonna - come, uh - real soon" Andy huffed out between labored breaths.

"Uh, Andy - you sound really weird, are you ok? " he queried with concern in his voice.

"Fucking amazing!" she proclaimed.

"Uh, um, ok, so I guess I will see you guys down there then?"

"Get lost, Diaz" Sam nearly barked.

Dov and Sue, had just walked up to Chris toward the tale end of the exchange between the door. They caught on quickly, and ushered a very confused Chris hurriedly down the hall.

"Dov, Andy sounded really strange back there - do you think we should go back and make sure she is ok?"

Sue burst out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles and Dov laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Chris was still trying to understand what he was missing.

"I am pretty sure she barely heard a word you were saying back there, man" Dov began.

"What do you mean? Of course she did - she was answering me and everything!" Chris objected

"Dude, she was in a hotel room... alone... with her _boyfriend_..." Dov hinted subtly

Realization dawned on Chris, who's face blanched at the implication. "No way man, not Andy - we've only been here for, like less than half an hour"

"You do realize that her boyfriend is Swarek, right?" Dov pushed

His wide eyes moved to look at Sue's expression. She was fighting back a grin and nodding her head in confirmation.

"Aww, man - ewww. I don't want to think about that. Andy is like my sister. Ewwww..." Chris groaned displeased

Dov and Sue just laughed at him and led him down to the lobby.

Back in their room, Andy and Sam lay side by side on the bed, trying to regulate their breathing.

"I am never letting you talk me into that again" Andy announced, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Right" Sam drawled with am amused gleam in his eye.

"I'm not!" She maintained, "there is no way he didn't figure out what was going on in here. I have no idea how I am going to look him in the face later."

"He'll get over it" Sam assured her, "Come on, let's wash up and go. I guess they are waiting on us now" he chuckled as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, narrowly avoiding the pillow she flung at his head.

_**r-b-r-b**_

The group finally met up in the lobby and walked the entire hotel. It was much bigger than they imagined and featured different amenities from restaurants and spas to theaters and museums. Andy and Traci insisted on finding the salon they would visit the next morning, as well as the chapels they would meet the coordinator at later on that night. Sam, Oliver and Jerry were more intent on checking out the casino and poker tables, while Chris, Dov and Gail were most interested in the night clubs. Leo took a particular interest in the enormous swimming pool, which Andy promised she would take him to after lunch to give Traci's mom a much needed break. After the exploration, the group gave into Oliver's grumbling pleas about lunch and settled in at The Buffet, a casual bistro with an all- you- can- eat option. As decided, after lunch, the group split up. Andy and Sam, Jerry and Traci, returned to their respective rooms to change into their bathing suits to keep their promise to Leo about swimming, while Traci's mom opted for a nap and a trip to visit the slot machines. Oliver also decided to scope out the casino and Dov, Chris, Sue and Gail (who were getting along surprisingly well) decided to check out the other nearby hotels. At 3 pm, after spending a little more than an hour at the pool, Andy and Sam left Leo to Traci and Jerry, heading back to their room to get ready for the meeting with the wedding coordinator and the dinner afterwards.

Against Sam's protests, Andy insisted that they shower separately, so that they wouldn't be late again. When Andy emerged from the bathroom, donning an elegant black and white scoop neck, spaghetti strap, knee length sundress and high heeled strappy pumps, Sam felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her.

"You look amazing" he said when he regained his ability to speak.

She took in the sight of him dressed in his black slacks and light blue dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, leaning casually against the picture window, and had to clear her throat as well before replying, "Thanks. You look very handsome there, yourself."

He gave her a dimpled grin and extended his hand out to her "Come here" he beckoned.

She sauntered over to him a bit hesitantly, "Sam, we are not going to be late for this. Traci will kill me"

"No, not that" he affirmed, "just a few minutes - the fountains are about to start" he nodded towards the window and then bent down to the volume controls under the window. Music started to fill the room after a few moments, and they watched the fountain spays move with the music, while holding hands with their heads pressed together.

He suddenly pulled her away from the window and into him. He lightly brushed his lips over hers and then kissed her cheek.

"Dance with me" he asked as he began to move them together.

She obliged and looked up into his eyes as they swayed in unison, "You never cease to amaze me, Sam"

"Why?" he questioned with a furrowed brow and soft look in his eye

"Never would have pegged you for a dancer" she smiled brightly at him, "Although, I mean, I am not surprised, you do have some moves" she winked.

He laughed lightly, "Well you should be very flattered, McNally" he pulled her in closer, "You know, I don't pull out these moves for just anyone" he whispered in her ear.

They continued to enjoy the moment for another minute until the music ended. When it did, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and began to walk to the door. When he noticed she wasn't budging, he looked back at her questioningly. She used their entwined hand to pull him back to her and placed a long gentle kiss on his lips. She looked into his eyes and tried to convey everything she felt in that moment, so much more than she could say with words.

"I love you, Sam - so much more than you know"

He tightened his grip on her hand and brought it up to his mouth, placing a quick kiss against her wrist. "Right back at you sweetheart. Come on, if we don't leave now, I am not going to let you out of this room."

_**r-b-r-b**_

After meeting with the coordinator, confirming details, dinner reservations and quickly rehearsing the ceremony the following day, the group met in the lobby at 6pm as scheduled. On Jerry's insistence, they were going to have dinner at the revolving restaurant atop the _Stratosphere _Hotel. They had to take three separate cabs there to accommodate everyone. As soon as they got into the restaurant, they were ushered into the waiting area with a promise from the hostess of a wait no longer than fifteen minutes. Andy and Traci excused themselves to the restroom, and Gail decided to tag along with them as well. Traci decided to touch up her face first, while Andy and Gail used the facilities, and when they came out Traci went in, essentially swapping places. As they were washing up and fiddling in their bags for primping supplies, Gail nervously cracked the ice and began a conversation.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I just wanted to say... I don't know - I just don't want things to be weird between us anymore"

"Well, it is a little late for that - I'm kidding, kinda. Gail, I don't dislike you, or even Luke for that matter, I would actually like it if we could all be friends again" Andy explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Gail, really. Both you and Luke had my back with the Brennan case. Plus, I am with Sam, and like _ridiculously _happy right now. You being with Luke doesn't bother me at all. I care about the both of you actually. Just - be careful, is what I'm saying."

"Do you really mean that Andy? I just figured you guys would be mad at me for like breaking 'girl code' or something. I don't know it's not like I ever had many girl friends. They were all too jealous of me or something."

Traci snorted overhearing the conversation when making her way out of the stall, "Yeah, Gail - I'm sure that was it. Nothing to do with you acting like a stuck up bitch or anything"

"Hey!" Gail shot back

"Gail, none of us have anything against you. Just stop acting like such a snot all the time" Andy expounded.

"It works for me!" Gail said as way of justification.

"Yeah, actually it kind of does" Andy relented

"You just don't need to be like that with us, Gail. We are your friends" Traci stressed.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Gail tested

"What?" Traci asked, intrigued

"This thing with me and Luke, it's not really that serious"

Andy scoffed, "Come on, Gail! Last I heard you two were shacking up"

"Yeah, but its not really like that" Gail explained, "I stay at his house, but its not like you can really live with someone who is hardly ever there, anyway."

"Don't I know it", Andy gibed.

Gail continued her explanation, "I just needed a place to stay. I was kind of living out of my car and the station when Chris kicked me out"

"Why didn't you tell or come to one of us?" Traci inquired.

"Well, I thought he would eventually take me back, and then Andy was on suspension, and Traci, you have a kid... Look it was easier. I didn't need to go home so my bitch mom could rub it in my face how I failed at something again, and he's never there, I needed a bed, and we both needed a little action every once in a while. We do sort of make sense together on paper, you know?" Gail explained with a shrug.

"Gail, do what you want, but I will tell you this from first hand experience - don't settle for 'okay' or 'safe' or 'easy'. I made that same mistake, with the same person, actually. I am telling you out there somewhere is 'amazing', 'passionate' and 'all consuming'. Just - don't let yourself settle, alright?" Andy concluded.

"Well, that's the other thing..." Gail trailed off.

"What other thing?" Traci perked up with interest, "Who? Spill!"

"You know that new rookie, Nick...?"

"Collins?" Andy exclaimed "What about him?"

"Yeah" Gail confirmed, "Well, actually he is kind of my ex. My first real love to be exact. I haven't let myself think about him in a long time, but now that he's back..."

"Oh my God, girl, we totally need to talk about that later during our girl time! We had better get back out there, though, before Jerry comes looking for me in here"

As they headed out, Gail spoke up again, "Thanks a lot, guys, I mean that"

"No problem, anytime" Andy said while Traci nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? I'm not going to, like, hug you or anything - move!"

Andy rolled her eyes and Traci shook her head.

"Good to have you back, Gail".

Dinner was spent enjoying the fantastic food, sharing laughs, going over plans for the following day and good natured barbs at and 'roasts' of both Traci and Jerry, which were kept fairly respectable due to Leo's presence. After the meal, when everyone ordered an after dinner drink or dessert, Traci's mother decided that it was time she departed with Leo, seeing how he had a long day and it was past his regular bed time. Once they said their goodbyes, all four of the remaining ladies excused themselves to the restrooms, once again.

"So Trace, any ideas on what you want to do tonight?" Andy asked.

"Uh, I don't really care. Maybe some drinks, a little dancing - nothing too wild, I do have to kind of be alert tomorrow, you know"

"I have an idea", Gail suddenly piped up, "there is an all male review at a club not too far from the hotel..." Hesitating at the incredulous looks on Traci and Andy's faces "...What? It was in the hotel guide book, okay?"

"Strippers - for a bachelorette party - isn't that a bit... cliché?" Andy commented.

"I am totally up for that!" Sue agreed exuberantly.

Andy looked questioningly at Traci who simply shrugged her shoulders, "Could be fun, I guess"

"I guess we're going then" Andy announced.

Back at the table, Dov had started in on the guys as soon as the girls left.

"So, what are we going to do tonight? This is Vegas, we could do anything! I vote strip club! Yeah, we totally have to do a strip club, it is like a bachelor party requirement!"

"Slow down there, rookie" Oliver interrupted, "I am not doing that. Just because my wife had to stay home with the girls doesn't mean I am a free man."

"Oh, come on, Oliver - its _Vegas_ - what happens here, stays here" Dov insisted.

"That attitude is why you get dumped by strippers! No thank you", Oliver reiterated, "I am a happily married man, and I'd like to keep it that way, my friend."

"I'm with Oliver" Sam added, "those type of places were never really my scene."

"Chris?" Dov tried again

"I'm up for whatever, man" Chris said with a shrug

Dov then turned to Jerry, "Come on, Jerry - what do you think?"

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Come on! You _have_ to!" Dov implored.

"He has to what?" Traci asked with an eyebrow arched accusingly as the women made their way back to the table.

"Epstein here is trying to get us to go to a strip club" Jerry explained.

"Oh, so are you guys going to go?" Andy questioned nonchalantly. On their questioning looks, she simply said, "What's the big deal? We are"

Sam's eyebrows shot clear up to reach his hairline with that revelation.

"You are what?" Dov jumped in with quizzing Sue.

"Going to a strip club" she said slowly, enunciating each word.

"Oh, that is hot. You girls want to come with us then?" Dov asked giddily.

"A _male _strip club, you perv" Gail clarified.

"Wait a minute, what?" Jerry questioned skeptically.

"What's the big deal?" Traci questioned, adding, "This is the last night we are all going to be single girls out on the town together, and it seems like it could be a cool experience"

"You're not single" Sam and Jerry both piped up in unison.

Dov hurried after Sue nervously, firing off a hundred different questions at once.

Oliver sat watching the whole exchange unfold like a ping pong match, mouth agape the whole time. When they got up to leave, he murmured a comment about being glad Zoë wasn't there to get dragged out with them.

"Damn, I am learning way to much about my sisters in blue today" Chris said shaking his head, which made Andy blush and turn to Sam with a wide eyed 'I told you so' look.

"We are going to head back to the hotel and change our outfits first," Traci declared, "are you guys leaving from here or do you want to walk us?"

"We'll walk you!" all five men said together.

On the long walk back, Andy and Sam lagged behind the rest a bit, walking hand in hand in a comfortable silence. When they were nearing the hotel she spoke up.

"Are you seriously going to hang out with Dov at a strip club?" Andy teased

"Nah, not my thing. I'll just baby-sit Ollie, maybe teach him how to beat the house at the poker table. Besides, why should I waste my time going there when I know you'll do it for me later anyway?" Sam replied cockily.

"Shut up" she said, while smacking him in the chest.

"So are you really going to a male strip club to watch meatheads wave their junk in your face?"

"Yup" Andy replied, popping the 'p'.

"Come here you" Sam demanded. He pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, he looked at her pointedly and said, "Behave. I don't need to find any incriminating videos of you on the internet."

Andy pulled him in for another breath taking kiss before assuring him, "Babe, you have _nothing _to worry about."

They kissed impassionedly for another minute or two, before they were interrupted by some stranger slapping Sam on the back.

"Congratulations, man" the stranger offered.

Sam gave the man's retreating figure a puzzled look and they both were offered some more 'congratulations' and a few 'good lucks' by random passing people. Sam looked confusedly towards Andy who seemed to have figured out what was going on. She pointed her chin directing him to look at the building they were standing in front of.

_The Hollywood Wedding Chapel._

"Oh" Sam sputtered awkwardly, "must have thought we were newlyweds"

"I guess" Andy concurred with a wide, gleaming smile. Then she raised one eyebrow and he swore he saw a glint of mischief flicker in her eyes.

She nodded her head in the direction of the chapel again. "What do you say, Sam - want to beat Jerry and Traci to it?"

.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: Anyone who is not familiar with Las Vegas should honestly take the time to google the places I mentioned, especially the Bellagio hotel, it is honestly stunning. **

**Reviews motivate me to write faster, and I would love to finish up this story before the new year (hint, hint) Please take a few seconds and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than expected to get out. I actually had it planned an entirely different way, but for coincidental reasons, I had to rework the whole thing. I must have re-written this chapter a minimum of three times, so I hope you all enjoy. **

**Also: A major shout out to SVUgirl who kicked my butt to get this done and BETA'd it for me. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: New year, but no new owner of Rookie Blue. I also do not own the song lyrics mentioned ;-)**

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

Andy had to laugh at the look on Sam's face in that moment. He was standing there on one of the streets of Las Vegas Boulevard completely and totally dumbstruck. Eyes wide and darting, subtly scanning her face - mouth agape, a slight shake of his head, the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly - it was almost laughable. It was an extremely rare occasion that Sam Swarek was ever thrown for a loop, and even if he was, he never let anyone see it. As a matter of fact, in over two and a half years, Andy had ever only seen him in this current state once before; the night she propositioned him in front of Jaime Brennan, while he was undercover at the Alpine Inn.

"Geeze Sam, relax. I was only joking. Wow, who's getting their running shoes out now, huh?" she jested.

He swallowed and shook his head again. Andy turned around and started to walk towards the hotel, but he stood rooted in place. He stopped her and pulled her back to him.

"Why, would you?" he questioned cautiously, with his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"Why, are you asking me something?" she riposted.

He studied her face intently for another moment or two and shook his head slightly for a final time before speaking softly, his voice thick and raw - "Come on, they're waiting for us" while jerking his head in the direction of the hotel.

He led her back across the street and back to the _Bellagio _hotel in silence; little did either know the frenzy of unasked questions and answers which were swirling through both of their heads. The second the door to their hotel room closed, Sam had her pressed up against the back of the door; two bodies that fit against each others as one, and hot mouths and tongues intertwining. His hands ran up and down along side her body as they kissed. Just as his hand wandered down to her bottom, giving it a light squeeze, and pulling up at a cheek, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, she reluctantly pushed back, speaking with a quiet tone.

"They're waiting, remember?" she said dryly.

He leaned his forehead against her shoulder and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent deeply, while they willed their bodies to comply. When they eventually pulled apart, Andy moved around him quickly, in order to change her dress. Sam moved over to the windows just as the fountains had started, watching them in awe as he let the soft sounds of the music fill his head.

Sam knew that he needed to talk to her about her little 'joke' earlier. He wanted to know if she really was just kidding, or if her words and actions held any real meaning; he wanted to make sure that she knew his reaction was one of shock and uncertainty of the situation, not rejection or uncertainty of her. He wanted to ask and tell her so many things right then, but as she made a mad, rushed dash from the bathroom after touching up her makeup, he knew there was no time for that conversation.

Once in the elevator, he took in her tense stance and facial expression. He settled on grabbing her arm, moving his hand lightly down to her hand and interlacing their fingers. He looked deep into her eyes, hoping that they could portray everything that he could not vocalize right at that moment.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, "Are _we_ ok?"

She looked at him just as pointedly, with a slight furrow to her brow - her tell for trying to read the emotions on his face and in his eyes. She squeezed his hand firmly and leaned up slightly to place a quick, tender kiss to his lips. 

"Yeah", she exhaled with a slight shake of her head, "Yeah, we're great - of course".

She squeezed his hand again, and they held their gaze for another few moments, until the elevator doors dinged open to the downstairs lobby, exposing them to their loitering friends.

When the ladies gathered, planning on heading out, Dov was still trying to convince Sue to stay behind and spend the night with him, to which Sue just rolled her eyes and gave him a reassuring kiss.

As they made their way to leave, they had to laugh when they heard Sam call out, "Ladies, don't have too much fun tonight, eh?"

The men shook off Dov's insistences on a strip club, and decided instead, to hit the poker tables in the casino, before venturing into _The Bank, _one of most revered nightclubs in Las Vegas, located right inside the hotel.

The whole night, and as hard as he tried, Sam could not get the image of Andy nodding towards that wedding chapel out of his mind; nor the disappointment he felt radiating off of her after they had walked away. Half of him felt like the biggest ass-hat of all time for even hesitating momentarily; maybe he should have dragged her into that stupid little chapel right then and there before she was even done with the suggestion. Then again, the other half of him - what he had hoped was his more sensible half - knew that he wanted to do it the 'right' way. There was no doubt in his mind that his future was with Andy, but he felt that she deserved to do it the traditional way. That stupid, crazy, romantic part of him _wanted _the ring, the announcements, the tux and white dress, big wedding sort of thing. He wanted that for her because he felt that she deserved it; deserved better than a discrete chapel without her friends or father as witnesses. He wasn't sure exactly when it kicked in - that ridiculous desire to give her anything and everything she could ever want - but he supposed it was somewhere between '_I don't want to go back'_ and _'Ask me to stay'_, but the point is that he really did want to. _Dear heaven, she really was turning him soft!_

When Andy and the girls arrived at the club and settled into their seats waiting for the show called _'The Thunder From Down Under' _to start, they began to talk. The attention was turned onto Sue, first.

"So, Sue..." Gail started, "I never really pictured you for a strip club kind of girl."

"Yeah, well..." Sue explained, "I love Dov and all, but honestly it is not exactly like he has a pinup body, ya know?"

When the girls nodded in agreement, she continued telling them about how Dov had recently been pushing for her to let him move into Andy's condo with her, but she was reluctant because he was so sloppy and she honestly didn't know if they were 'there' yet in their relationship. The conversation quickly turned to Gail and her situation between Luke and Nick.

"So tell us more about you and Nick Collins" Traci prompted.

"We were actually high school sweethearts, " Gail explained, "but then a year or so after, I went to the academy and he went into the military. We were too young to make each other any promises at that point, so it just kind of faded away. I really never let myself open up to anyone but Chris after that, and you see how well that turned out" Gail shrugged "I don't know, now that he is back..." she trailed off.

"So what are you going to do about it now?" Andy inquired.

"Well - right now, I am in Vegas, and there are some pretty smokin' men dancing around me, so I think I am going to do some tequila and then see what's up with Mr. pretend Fire guy over there" Gail said with a laugh and a wink.

An hour later, Traci and Andy were getting tired and a little bored, but their suggestion to leave was instantly dismissed by Sue and Gail, who had oddly, made fast friends that night, and were having a fantastic time. They parted company, and while outside waiting for a cab, Andy asked Traci what she was getting Jerry.

"What do you mean? Seriously, I have to get him something? I am enough of a gift!"

Andy laughed at her friend and explained, "Well, you don't _have _to, but a lot of people do when they get married, and I know for a fact that Jerry got you something, so..."

"Uggghhh!" Traci exclaimed, "What the hell am I supposed to do now? It is 11pm the night before my wedding and I am in the middle of Vegas!"

"Well, actually I was thinking of surprising Sam with something I saw on-line, so we could just couple them up for it" Andy suggested as she shared her idea with Traci.

Traci agreed it would be perfect, so when the cab pulled up, they asked the driver to bring them to the most reputable place and wait for them. The ladies picked out and paid for the packages that they wanted and then instructed the waiting cabby to return them to the hotel. On the ride back to the hotel, Traci could tell that something was bothering Andy.

"Ok, spill" Traci told her best friend.

"Spill what?" Andy tried to ask nonchalantly, but on Traci's raised, questioning eyebrow, she decided to just come out with it. "Ok, I think I did something really stupid tonight, Trace."

"When?" Traci questioned, "we have been together all night and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary McNally-ness".

"After dinner, I kind of suggested to Sam that we elope while we're here" Andy admitted embarrassedly.

"Oh my GOD!" Traci squalled, "What did he say?"

"He asked me if that was what I wanted, but then he kind of brushed it off and we went back to the hotel."

"Well, what would you have done if he had agreed?" Traci queried.

"I guess we would have beaten you to it, then" Andy replied with a smug grin, which quickly fell off her face when she continued stressing her point, "But he _didn't _agree, Traci. What if I totally just scared him?"

"Come on, Andy! Sam Swarek is not one to spook easily. You? - yes! But Sam? I think it would take more than that to unnerve him."

"Yeah, you're right, " Andy agreed, "but he just seemed so weird afterwards. I don't know."

"You probably just surprised him, that's all" Traci urged, "Just talk to him about it Andy!"

Andy agreed that Traci was right, and that she needed to talk to Sam. When they approached the hotel, Traci sent a quick text to Jerry to let him know they were back and to find out where they were.

When they entered _The Bank, _Oliver was the first to spot them. He put a finger to his lips motioning for them to keep their entrance quiet, while he nodded towards the direction of Sam and Jerry with an amused grin on his face. Sam and Jerry had two girls with them. Andy and Traci inched up quietly so they could hear the conversation. The redhead with Jerry was urging him to buy her a drink, and the blond that was sidling up next to Sam was suggesting a dance. Andy and Traci, who were still unnoticed by their men, observed from afar, seeing exactly how this would play out. When the redheaded woman started to play with the back of Jerry's hair he abruptly stood up out of his chair. At nearly the same time, the blonde had put her hand on Sam's knee, which he swiftly removed by grabbing her wrist and placing her hand back onto the bar.

Sam spoke up first, "Um, as flattered as we are, ladies - My friend here is getting married tomorrow, and I am in a committed relationship."

The redhead encouraged Jerry, "Well, you are not married yet - what is one last night of fun?"

Jerry looked at her like she was some alien creature before making himself clear that he was not interested.

The blonde whispered in Sam's ear, "I don't see your girl here, and what she won't know won't hurt her." She tried to put her hand on his thigh this time as she continued, "You look like a bad boy anyway, I am sure it wouldn't be your first time."

Andy and Traci exchanged incredulous looks at each other and decided to make their presence known.

Andy walked up just in time to hear Sam say, "No, actually I haven't 'cause my girl is pretty awesome. She is kind of a bad ass too."

Andy reached the pair of them at that moment and put her arm around Sam's neck, glaring at the blond, "Yeah, I _am_ a bad ass... and I carry a gun" she turned her attention to the redhead who Traci was staring down and nodded towards Traci, "She does too."

Oliver instantaneously hooted out fits of laughter, and the girls skulked off, muttering under their breaths.

Traci looked between the men and shook her head mock disapprovingly, "We can't leave you guys alone for a minute, huh?" she teased.

"Where are Chris and Dov?" Andy asked.

"Dov appointed himself Chris' wingman, determined to get him 'hooked up' tonight" Oliver mocked, "we haven't seen them in a while. I swear though, he had better not bring anyone up, since I am his roommate!"

"Where are Gail and Sue?" Jerry questioned.

"We decided to leave right around the same time Sue did her 5th tequila shot and Gail was climbing on stage with the dancers" Andy explained.

They all laughed and told stories for the night over one final drink at the bar. Oliver was the first to depart, soon followed by Traci and Jerry.

"You want to get out of here?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam glanced down at his watch, "Stay here for a few more minutes, I will be right back and I want to take a walk."

"But Sam...", she pouted objecting, "I am tired and my feet are really starting to hurt!"

She stayed put at his pointed glare and inhaled deeply as he made his retreat. She knew that they needed to talk and that chances were that no talking would be done if they went upstairs, but she still wasn't looking forward to having some long talk tonight. She knew that she had to be up early so she could join Traci at the salon in the morning, and honestly her feet really did hurt from walking in heels all night long. When Sam returned, he took her hand and led her outside the front entrance and stood against a pillar near the fountains.

He pulled her into him, her back against his front, and wrapped both of his arms around her waist.

"Did you behave tonight?" he teased.

"Of course, but I was kind of hoping not to once I got back here. You're the one who won't let us go upstairs" she added with a saucy grin.

He chuckled and checked his watch again. "Just one more minute" he assured her.

She relaxed into him and the lights came on in the fountain. The soft music filled the surroundings of the night air as the water began to rise.

"Just listen" he whispered softly into her ear while tugging her impossibly closer against him.

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet  
>I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete<em>

_It started over coffee, we started out as friends  
>It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin<em>

_This time it's different, (dah dah dah dah)  
>It's all because of you, (dah dah dah dah)<em>

_Now it's better than it's ever been  
>'Cause we can talk it through<em>

_Oh, my favorite line was 'Can I call you sometime?'  
>It's all you had to say<br>To take my breath away_

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,  
>It's just got to be you<em>

_My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone,<br>Oh, someone  
>I finally found someone...<em>

_Did I keep you waiting?_

_I didn't mind_

_I apologize..._

_Baby, that's fine_

_I would wait forever -Just to know you were mine_

_You know I love your hair,_

_Are you sure it looks right?_

_I love what you wear,_

_Isn't it too tight?_

_You're exceptional,  
>I can't wait for the rest of my life<em>

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone  
>Someone to share my life<br>I finally found the one, to be with every night_

_'Cause whatever I do,  
>It's just got to be you<br>My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone,<em>

_Whatever I do,  
>It's just got to be you<br>My life has just begun  
>I finally found someone<em>

"I love that song" Andy whispered breathlessly as the music and water cascade slowly simmered down.

"Yeah, I heard it earlier - couldn't stop thinking of you" he said softly as he laced a kiss to the side of her head.

"I know what you mean" Andy agreed before craning her neck up expectantly for a kiss.

Sam squeezed her waist again before he removed one arm from around her and buried into the pocket of his jeans. Andy turned to look at him and smiled before placing a soft kiss onto his chin. They remained silent, and he stared at her for what felt like a very long time, until she started to feel a little uncomfortable. She pulled back ever so slightly and unconsciously lifted a hand to wipe at her face and check her hair - they all seemed fine.

"What?" she questioned him with a scrunched nose and a touch of annoyance to her tone.

Sam ducked his head a bit and chuckled lightly, "So, you wanna marry me, huh?"

Andy felt the warmth of a deep blush rise to her cheeks immediately, so she rolled her eyes and she began to turn away from him.

She let out in an exasperated huff, "Sam, I _told _you - I was _joking _about that!"

He grabbed her shoulder to gently turn her back so that she was facing him. He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke his next words.

"Yeah, well, I'm not."

Her facial expression immediately contorted into one of confusion, but was just as quickly replaced with one of shock when he dug his hand from out of his pocket and held up a black velvet box. He swiftly opened it up to reveal a beautiful 1 carat princess cut diamond flanked on each side by small thin baguettes, encrusted in a platinum band.

Her wide eyes looked down at the ring and then back up to him. "Sam?" she squeaked with his name coming out more like a question.

He smiled his fully dimpled smile at her and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Marry me Andy."

She was still in shock and her brain was working overtime to realize the significance or reality of what was happening in that moment.

"When did you get it?" she asked him, silently praying that he wouldn't say that he got it after dinner that night.

"Around the same time we signed the lease on our new place."

She let out a huge sigh of relief around a giggle and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he half joked.

"I didn't actually hear you ask a question" she playfully pointed out.

"McNally..." he drawled out her name with a warning tone.

She laughed at him and nodded her head furiously, "Yes! Yes, of course I want to marry you Sam!" she proclaimed as she jumped up into his arms and kissed him robustly.

"I love you Andy" he said quietly as she slid down and he pushed the ring gently onto the finger of her left hand.

The fact that the ring was an absolute perfect fit brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you so much, Sam" she replied through her shaky voice before kissing him again.

His hand gently petted down the back of her hair and he held her head up close to his when he huskily whispered in her ear, "Prove it."

She laughed and gave him a seductive smile, "Race you upstairs."

As they made their departure, they heard the faint applause and congratulations from the few onlookers that were near them at the fountain during the exchange. As they were waiting for the elevator, Andy suddenly slapped Sam across the chest.

"Ow!", he feigned injury, "What was that for?"

"We could have been engaged a month and a half ago!"

The elevator doors opened, and he led her in, laughing at her antics before he explained, "I was just waiting for the right time. Until we were both on the same page."

"And what made you so sure all of a sudden?" she challenged.

"I just trusted my gut", he shrugged, "Well, that and the fact that you practically begged me to earlier."

She slapped him across the arm this time, "Shut up - I did not! Jerk" she added with an eye roll for good measure.

They stopped laughing as the elevator doors 'pinged' open onto the correct floor. As soon as Andy stepped off the lift, Sam scooped her up and carried her bridal style down the hall to their hotel room.

"Just because your feet hurt" he offered as way of explanation, along with a wink and dimpled smile.

He fumbled with the key card trying to enter the room because of the kisses she was placing along his neck. When he finally got the door open, he carried her straight to the bedroom and placed her gently on he bed before kissing her deeply, they way he had wanted to all night.

She was a little confused and a lot disoriented when he suddenly pulled back and got up after a while.

"Hold on."

The lone chambermaid that wandered down the empty hallway could only smile and blush as she took in his flushed appearance and the swinging _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the door at it slammed closed behind him.

.

_**r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b-r-b**_

**A/N: This chapter was no supposed to be written yet, and the original idea I had was much different, but another (awesome) author had a very similar idea, so I decided to do this. **

**The song is _I Finally Found Someone_ by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams. **

**Also, in case anyone was wondering how Sam would know the song and the time for it, the Bellagio Fountains play 5 different songs through out the day, in a repetitive order every half an hour. **

**I hope you enjoyed - let me know what you thought, please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: #1 - Thank you all so much, once again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. We are near the end of the story now only a chapter or so left. This is **_**by far**_** the longest chapter.**

**#2 - I would have updated sooner, but this site is being douchy, and it refuses to let me sign in or log on for 2 weeks now, so I am doing it from a 10 yr old lap top. If anyone knows why or how to fix it PRETTY PLEASE let me know. **

**#3 - Another thanks to SVUgirl who made an awesome video to go along with the song from the last chapter. Watch it and let us know what you thought!**

**www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=9YXAHbDkNMs&feature=colike**

**#4 - Thanks to So Written for being my second set of eyes on this. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rookie Blue, any of its characters, any song lyrics mentioned or any property in Vegas. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saturday morning, as the sun filtered through the curtains, Sam sat half up in bed on his side, admiring the beauty of the woman lying next to him. He was completely

absorbed in her - her dark hair that cascaded over her shoulder and most of the pillow, her closed almond shaped eyes, the point of her nose, the jutting edges of her high, sharp cheekbones, her perfectly pink lips, and the corners of them which curved up into a small smile even in her sleep. He thought, if possible, that she was more beautiful today than ever, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He was snapped out of his reverie by the blare of the alarm clock, which she had forced him to set before they finally settled into bed that night. He outstretched his arm to quickly silence the noise, but Andy had heard it anyway. When she turned over in bed through a stretch, her smiled widened when she saw Sam's dimpled cheeks greet her.

"Morning beautiful, sleep well?" he asked, leaning down to her for a good morning kiss.

Andy smiled again, and wrapped her arms around him before she answered. "I didn't sleep nearly long enough, but somehow I feel amazingly refreshed" she replied, placing another small chaste kiss to his lips. "I had this incredible dream too."

"Yeah? What about? If it was incredible, I must have been there" he playfully ribbed.

"Always" she assured him with a slight blush, "I dreamt that we actually got engaged last night."

"Is that so? No wonder you woke up with a smile on your face" he teased.

A bubbly laugh erupted from her chest and she pulled her left hand up from under the covers in between them. "Oh, wait, we really did get engaged, didn't we?" she played along, momentarily getting lost in the sparkle of her new ring.

"Damn right we did." He rolled on top of her and kissed her, "You are one lucky lady."

"I am" Andy agreed with a bright smile, "..._Almost _as lucky as you are."

Their laughter reverberated through the room but was soon replaced by squeals of delight from Andy as Sam ran his hands over her body.

"Sam... come on" she protested weakly as she squirmed under his touch.

"What? We need to celebrate" he mumbled as his lips kissed their way across her collarbone.

"All of our celebrating last night, or should I say _earlier this morning, _is what caused me to get only four hours of sleep." Andy glanced at the clock and let out a resigned sigh. "I only have forty-five more minutes until I need to meet Traci at the salon in order to make our appointment on time."

"What are you going there for anyway?" He questioned as his mouth now moved up the long lines of her neck towards her ear.

"To get all prettied up for the wedding" she responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Skip it" he urged while holding her tighter, "You don't need the help."

She smiled and laughed lightly and placed a rewarding kiss on his lips before pushing him back again. "Come on, seriously, Sam, we have to get our hair and makeup done, and we were also thinking about getting bikini waxes... only _if _ we have the time" she added pointedly when she saw that his eyebrows rose slightly when his interest piqued at the last part.

He kissed her once more and rolled off of her to the side. "In that case, I guess I can wait" he relented with a false annoyance.

She laughed and smiled brilliantly as she got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom slowly so that he could take in an appreciative eyeful of her retreating naked form as she headed to the shower. Sam groaned loudly enough for her to hear and then picked up the phone.

Andy emerged approximately twenty minutes later, fully showered and dressed in shorts and a light cotton button down shirt, tying her wet hair up into a quick messy bun.

"Something smells delicious" she commented upon her entrance.

"Why, thank you", Sam replied with a dimpled grin.

"I was talking about breakfast, wise guy."

"Sure you were" he winked.

They both dug into the food, and she thanked Sam profusely for ordering up room service and inhaled the scent of the coffee before she quickly gulped down two cups. She reminded him that the wedding coordinator would be up to the room to gather the girl's dresses to bring down to the bridal suit around noon time. She also reminded him that the wedding was to start at 3pm but he needed to be there a half an hour earlier. As she headed for the door, Sam held her hand and walked her to the door for a final kiss until they would see each other at the wedding a few hours later. As he kissed her, he ran his thumb absently over her ring finger. She pulled back suddenly, gasping.

"What?"

"Thank God you just did that - I nearly forgot!" she exclaimed as she gently twisted the ring off of her finger.

Sam frowned at that action. "What are you doing? Change your mind already?"

"No, you dummy. Sam, if I wear my engagement ring, everyone will see it and know!"

"Okay..." Sam drawled out, the confusion evident in his voice and etched into the furrow of his brow, "...and that would be a bad thing because...?"

"_Because, _it is Traci and Jerry's day. Friends, best friends, or not even friends, it is not cool to steal anyone's thunder or whatever, especially on their wedding day."

"Steal their thunder..." Sam repeated slowly like he was trying to grasp the concept. "Andy..." he began to protest, eyes scrunched closed tight while bringing his fingers up to his septum, but she cut him off immediately.

"Sam, I promise after today, we can shout it from the roof tops, make announcements at parade, put it in the newspaper if you want, but trust me, just go with this for me today", she pleaded while unclasping the chain from around her neck and slipping the diamond onto it. "It's an unspoken girl thing, ok?" she offered as one final way of explanation. "I've got to go!"

"Okay" he reluctantly agreed, helping her to re-clasp the necklace. They kissed one more time at the door and Andy quickly hurried down the hall, while Sam stood shaking his head, wondering what kind of 'codes' women lived by and how the hell they all seemed to manage to make so many ridiculous rules amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Traci and Andy reached the salon within minutes of each other and immediately checked in for their appointments. It was just the two of them because Traci's mother didn't believe in such extravagances, Gail didn't want anyone else to touch her hair or face, and Sue didn't want to intrude on the bride and maid of honor.<p>

"So how did it go with Sam last night? Did you talk to him about 'the indecent proposal'? What happened?" Traci questioned.

Andy snorted with laughter at her friend's choice of term for last night's situation. "Yeah, we talked, and everything is fine. You were right; he was just a little surprised. Ummm... nothing happened - we just talked and went to bed", Andy said quickly and then just as fast, tried to change the subject.

Traci eyed her friend skeptically but decided that whatever she was holding back, _if _she was holding something back, was not the right time for it to be discussed, in a public roomful of women.

"So, big day..." Andy mused. At Traci's nod, she continued, "...you nervous?"

"A little I guess" Traci shrugged. "I love Jerry and I know this is right, but now that the day is here, it all seems so... permanent - you know?"

"Well, that is the point, right? Isn't that a good thing?" Andy pointed out.

"Yeah, it is. It is a very good thing. I'm just nervous I guess."

"I completely get it, Trace. It's normal to be nervous" Andy assured her friend.

"Totally normal. I hear it every single day" a beautician interrupted. "Don't you worry - we will make you look absolutely stunning and you will have a great day!" she assured with overly exaggerated body movements and a way too cheery voice.

The two friends rolled their eyes and smirked as the perky girl led them back to the chairs. Traci sat in the one assigned to her, and Andy stood next to her waiting to be directed.

"Okay, Traci, my name is Maria and I will be assisting you today. Andy, Joan will be here in a few minutes to work with you. Can I get you ladies anything - water, coffee, mimosas? "

"Mimosa please!" both friends said in unison.

Maria giggled and told them she would be right back.

"Andy, since you are still standing, can you grab the picture of the hairdo I want from my bag please? It's under my chair."

"Sure Trace, no problem" Andy agreed. When she bent over to grab the paper, she did not realize that her shirt gapped enough at the front to allow her chain to fall out. "Your hair is going to look amazing styled like this."

"OH. MY. GOD! You are such a fricken liar!" Traci suddenly exclaimed.

Andy, who was still crouched over looked up at her friend in confusion. "No, I'm not, it _is_ going to look great - it will really complement the dress..."

"Shut up, Andy! What is on your neck?" Traci demanded.

Andy flung the paper at Traci and her hands immediately flew up to her throat as she stood up. "Crap! I told Sam to be careful not to leave any marks on me before the wedding..." she mumbled as she spun around to check out her neck in the vanity mirror.

"Not that Andy, what is on your _necklace_?"

"Ummm, the badge. You know that" Andy stumbled through her lie as she turned away from Traci.

Traci grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her back around, simultaneously snatching the chain back out from under Andy's shirt.

"That's a diamond, Andy! That is a fricken diamond ring!" Traci squealed.

"Yes, I know, Sam gave it to me last night" Andy admitted timidly.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" Traci fired off the questions in succession, stunned.

"Last night, well, this morning, really - after you all went upstairs. He took me out by the fountains. I was going to tell you tomorrow while the boys were at their thing. Are you mad?"

"Yes, I'm mad! I'm mad that you didn't tell me right away!"

"Traci, this is your day. I didn't want to take anything away from you" Andy explained.

"Girl, are you crazy? You are my best friend! Oh my God, I am so happy for you guys!" Traci squalled while pulling Andy into a tight embrace.

"Thanks Traci. I promise we won't say anything to anyone, at least until tomorrow. We might even wait until we get back on Monday. This weekend is all about you and Jerry."

"Do whatever you want, but I am happy for you either way" Traci assured her friend. A few minutes later, she laughed again, "It's fitting, really..."

"What is?" Andy questioned.

"I start fooling around with my academy instructor, you get 'the hots' for your T.O., I decide to make it work with Dex, you decide to choose Luke, I break up with Dex, you break up with Luke, I get engaged, you move in with Swarek, and now you got engaged on my wedding day. Girl must we do _everything_ together?" Traci laughed, while Andy just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

At that moment, Maria returned with mimosas in hand and Joan in tow. Andy settled into the seat next to Traci and the friends toasted 'to their futures' before their spa day officially commenced. A half an hour later, Andy decided to ask Traci about the one single question that had been worrying her about the engagement.

"Traci, I need you to answer me honestly. Do you think it is too soon?" she asked nervously.

"What? What are you talking about, Andy?"

"Well you and Jerry were together for almost three years before you got engaged, and I am only together with Sam for like nine months now, and it was only like six months when..."

"Andy, I swear to God, if you mention Luke I am going to get out of this chair and smack you! You really need to stop comparing them."

"I know, and I am not; I'm _not_ really. Just... honestly, do you think it is too soon?"

"No, Andy, it is not too soon. As a matter of fact, it is about two years too late if you ask me. You both have loved each other for forever. You only decided to actually admit it nine months ago."

"That's true. You're right. Geeze, you are _always_ right" Andy conceded.

"I know I am, now shut up and drink your mimosa!"

Several hours and a couple of mimosas later, they emerged looking more beautiful than they could have thought possible. Traci's hair was slicked back into an elegant up-do which was surrounded by the small gold tiara like headpiece that Andy insisted that she had to wear since she chose to forgo a traditional veil. The airbrushed makeup left her skin looking flawless; the mauve color on her lips enhanced the beauty of their natural shape, and the golden shadow across her eyelids perfectly brought out the beauty of her skin tone. Andy's hair was pinned up only partially in the front, enough to expose the "Y" shaped neckline of her bridesmaid's dress, while the rest fell down in soft curls down her back. The blush and bronzer helped to highlight the prominence of her cheekbones, and the brown liner intensified the golden flecks in her eyes. The stares they received on the way to the bridal suite made them sure that they looked as radiant as they felt.

* * *

><p>Up in Traci and Jerry's honeymoon suite, the men gathered around and put the finishing touches on their dress attire. Jerry helped Leo secure his blue tie, after one last failed attempt to get him to wear the gold one. He once again ran over the rules and importance of carrying the wedding rings, and his part in the ceremony. Leo acknowledged his responsibilities and was anxious and excited to pal around with the rest of the guys.<p>

Dov began to recount a PG version of what he and Chris were up to the previous night, exaggeratedly, of course.

"This guy here" he started, hitching his thumb in Chris' direction, "no joke - total babe magnet!"

"Babe? Like the pig?" Leo interrupted innocently which earned a round of chuckles from the older men.

"No, like a hot chick" Dov answered, "So anyway, this one chick..."

"Chick? Like the baby chicks at Easter?" Leo interjected again.

"No" Dov huffed out, slightly annoyed, "anyway she totally..."

"Um, Epstein, maybe this is a conversation better suited for another time" Jerry interrupted him, jutting his chin out towards Leo.

Nearly on cue, there was a knock at the door. Jerry opened it to reveal Traci's mother, elegantly dressed in a beautiful beaded dress.

"Mrs. Nash, you are looking more beautiful than ever" Jerry greeted his soon to be mother in law with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Jerry, you are already marrying my daughter, you can put that boyish flattery away. I am here for my grandson. Leo, do you want to go see your mom now? I think they are waiting for us to take some pictures."

Leo nodded vigorously and slapped each man's hand goodbye as he followed his grandmother out the door and down the hall.

In a rare show of generosity, Oliver then broke out a ten year old bottle of scotch and offered it up as a pre wedding toast. After accepting a few good hearted barbs from his friends about the romantic and emotional side of him getting to open his wallet for the good stuff, Oliver began.

"Whatever, hey, whatever. Here's to you and Traci. I hope she brings you the same happiness that Zoë has brought to me for the past fifteen years, you both deserve it."

"Hear, hear!" They all toasted and took a sip from their glasses.

"Congrats, man. You have got yourself a hell-ov-a girl there, actually a hell-ov-a family. Don't ever loose sight of that" Sam toasted, and they all sipped again.

Dov was the next to offer his own congratulations. "Jerry, I think it is great. Not only did you hit the jackpot with Traci, but you are also a dad now, too. Hey - if you need someone to school you in video games so that Leo doesn't beat you too badly, I'm your man."

"Cheers" they all saluted again.

"It's about time you are finally making an honest woman out of her" Chris added, "and thank you for giving me a reason to finally put my suit to use. I bought it back when, you know, when Andy and..." he was cut off to a sharp elbow to the ribs from Dov who caught sight of the highly irritated look on Sam's face. "Ouch, what? I'm just saying, it was a really expensive suit... Whatever man, all the best to you both. You are so lucky; I can't wait to get married."

Another gulp from their glasses, and it was Jerry's turn to address his friends. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate the sentiments, and I can not tell you how happy I am to be celebrating this day with you all. Traci and I did not have it easy in the beginning, but today she is going to become my wife and in turn, I will also become a father. There are no words that can adequately express what I am feeling." His throat choked on the sobs he was trying to contain, "I love Traci and Leo more than anything. They are my world. I have been given a second chance at happiness, and it is more than I ever could have hoped for", he concluded, with watery eyes.

He received a slap on the back from Oliver, "Well said, brother, well said. Just keep the dramatics down; you are going to make Epstein there cry."

"Should I get you some tissues? Or maybe even the dress?" Sam teased.

Jerry turned to him, "Shut up. Can't wait for the day you grow the balls to do this."

Sam's only retaliation was a smug smirk, a bit different than his usual; one that did not go unnoticed by Oliver.

* * *

><p>Back in the bridal suite, the girls were getting dressed and working on the final touches with the wedding coordinator when the photographer came in. He snapped a few impromptu pictures and when Traci's mother arrived with Leo, the more formal snapshots began. Once the photographer left to snap a few pictures of the men, Traci had an idea to send one to Noelle. The girls huddled together, and Traci's mom used Traci's cell phone to snap a quick picture, which they sent off to Noelle. After a few long moments, they received a reply back.<p>

'_Congratulations and good luck, sexy momma. I should totally kick your ass for doing this without me there.'_

The girls laughed, and then proceeded to exit the room, taking positions for the start of the ceremony. Gail and Sue entered the chapel to take their seat as guests, while the rest hung back. When they heard the start of the classical tune begin to play, the wedding coordinator, instructed Leo to walk ahead in to his role.

Leo walked down the short isle of the chapel wearing his beige suit, white shirt, and blue tie, holing the satin pillow which encased the attached rings. He settled in his place next to Jerry and Sam just as the doors opened again.

Andy appeared donning a stunning light brown long, form fitting dress, holding her bouquet of fresh white lilies. She looked radiant.

Sam stood watching her from his spot in the front next to Jerry, and with the look of love in his eyes, as well as the wide smile on his face, anyone could have sworn that he was the groom. When she settled into her place across from them, she smiled at Sam, and he shot her a wink in return.

The doors opened once again to reveal the bride, with her mother at her side. Traci wore a simple and elegant satin and lace form fitting dress which was adorned with sparkling beige embellishments, and a golden sash around her waist which ran down her back.

Jerry could have sworn that his heart stopped in that moment. He only remembered to breathe when she stood in front of him with a huge smile. Traci handed her bouquet of star-gazer lilies to Andy, and took Jerry's hands in hers to start the nuptials.

The minster began to speak, "Jerry and Traci, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom are gathered to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this occasion."

"As you know, no minister, no priest, no rabbi, no public official can truly marry you. Only you can marry yourselves. By a mutual commitment to love each other, to work toward creating an atmosphere of care, consideration and respect, by a willingness to face the turbulences that occur daily together, you can make your wedded life come alive.

Love is not meant to be and cannot be the possession of one person alone. From this day onward you must come closer together than ever before and at the same time, let your love give you the strength to stand apart so that you may each seek out your unique destinies.

Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, the possibilities and potentials of your married life are great, and it now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing values and realizing your dreams.

The vows through which you will accept each other as husband and wife have no hidden power within them. Only to the extent that they express in words you're continuing intention and commitment do they have meaning. In a world where the pressures pushing people apart will sometimes feel stronger than those drawing people together, your commitment to one another will need to be creatively re-expressed in many different ways in the days and years to come."

The minister then instructed Jerry to start.

_"Traci,_I may have been your instructor in the academy, but for as long as I have known you, you have been the one teaching me. Because of you I've learned to believe in love and family again, and because I have seen the good in you, I am more willing to see the good in others, and in the world. _I promise to be a loyal and faithful husband to you, and also a patient, loving father to Leo, caring for him and providing for him as my own._ I promise to be a companion worthy of your love in good times and bad, in sickness and in health. While we cherish the memories of our individual pasts, we will create new experiences and memories in our new life together_.__ I promise to offer strength and emotional support to you both, and love you both with all my heart unconditionally."_

_The minister nodded to Traci to speak her vows. _

"Jerry, when we met, I was just an irresistible rookie, not looking for anything more than a career. But then you came along. Your smile, your assurance and your love began to make me think that happily ever after was possible. Your unwavering belief in me as a woman, a copper and a mother, made me fall in love with you in a way I didn't know existed. You know that I was never exactly an advocate for that, but with you it became possible. You have grounded me, supported me, and most of all loved me. Because you have loved me, you have given me faith in myself and a resound faith in each other. I have no doubt that you are our future and I can't wait to share our lives together."

"At this time I would like to say the things which many of us here wish for you", the minister began, "First of all, we wish for you a love that continues to give you joy and zest for living.

We wish for you a home-not just a place of stone and wood, but a sanctuary from the frenzied world.

We wish for your child, and any future children, who will not be mere reflections of yourselves, but who will learn from you your best traits and who will go forth to re-create the values you shall have instilled in them. We hope you will pass onto them the true concept of love and family; that it is not an obligation, but as a transcendent force representing the bonds of real love."

The nearly married couple responded with an "Amen."

"Dear God, we ask your blessing upon these rings, that they may be constant symbols for Jerry and Traci of unending love and devotion."

The couple exchanged rings, and the minster began to conclude, "Will each one of you here today do all that is in your power to support and encourage Jerry and Traci in fulfilling the promises they make here today -if so, please respond by saying, 'We will.'

"We will", everyone recited.

"Good, now by the power vested in me from God and the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jerry, you may now kiss your bride" the minister finished.

"About damn time", Jerry murmured as he pulled Traci in for their first official kiss as husband and wife.

As they were walking out of the chapel, Sam whispered in Andy's ear, "Isn't there a 'girl code' about looking more beautiful than the bride?"

The comment earned him a shy smile, a light blush and a hard swat on the arm. He couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, the group followed the direction of the photographer around the hotel to take pictures. After a few stops at the balconies, pool, fountains, and glass menagerie at the lobby, the formal photography session ended, and the group made their way to the restaurant '<em>Prime Steakhouse'<em> for their formal dinner celebration.

The dinner was filled with great food, great friends and great conversation. At the end, the tasteful and elegant two tiered cake was wheeled in, and Traci and Jerry posed for a few more 'cake shots' before it was served on the veranda overlooking the water, attached to the restaurant. The group enjoyed cake, coffee and drinks, while they waited for the reception location to open.

At 6pm, they all walked over to _'The Fountaina Bar'_ for the reception. The room resembled that of a banqueting hall, with tables and chairs facing a stage set- up for live music, while the side doors at the back opened up to the ground level of the fountains. Everyone settled and ordered cocktails, and when they were served, the live band began to play. After their first number, since it was an open place, the band announced that they had a wedding party present. They then introduced Traci and Jerry, and encouraged them to the dance floor, announcing their chosen wedding song before it began to play. After the first minute, he invited everyone else to join them.

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

Jerry thought about those lyrics while dancing with his new wife. In a way, he decided that the painstaking divorce and all that it entitled happened for a reason. The reason being that his first wife wasn't the one he was meant to be with. He was destined to be a husband to Traci and a father figure to Leo.

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

Jerry once again, thought about all of the dreams he once held for the future, and how he let them diminish after the divorce. How he randomly dated afterwards, and never felt anything until he met her. However, Traci reawakened those feelings and he was sure it was destiny that led them together.

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

Traci thought of this song, and remembered the years of hardships that she had to endure as a single, teenage mother. Of course, Leo was worth it in the long run, but she couldn't help but wonder what if it had been different. She wondered that if all of those years that she spent alone and going from guy to guy without real feelings, if she had met Jerry sooner, would it have been different. However, he broke through her walls, saw through her guards, and accepted and loved her for who she was, and also loved Leo. Maybe every crappy thing she had to endure was fate leading up to this moment.

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

As Andy swayed to the rhythm of the music following Sam's lead, she listened closely to the lyrics. She couldn't help but think how the song was not only fitting for Traci and Jerry, but also for her and Sam. She wondered if things may have been different if she chose him from the start; if she never decided to try to make things work with Luke under the pretense that he was different from her usual 'type'. How if she gave into her feelings for Sam from the beginning, perhaps she could have avoided the drama and heartbreak that she endured in the long run. Her own personal 'broken road' began when she was a preteen, but just when she thought that she was finally on the right path, that too, was ripped out from under her. Sam had been the only one in all of those years that had been her steady guide and companion through all the literal and proverbial bumps in the road. She smiled at the thought of him, and couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have him in her life, let alone how incredibly lucky she was that he would soon become her husband.

_**Now I'm just rolling home**_

_**Into my lover's arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you.**_

Andy looked up into Sam's eyes and used her thumb to caresses his cheek lightly once before tilting her head up to place a tender kiss on his lips. When they separated, Sam furrowed his brow and gave her a questioning look, but she simply sent him a bright smile in return, to portray that she was happy. He nodded softly to show her that he understood, and then placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose before he tucked her head back into the crook of his neck.

When the song was over, they moved to the side. Jerry and Traci approached them immediately, and they all exchanged celebratory hugs.

"Traci, you look absolutely beautiful" Sam complimented, "Jerry you are one lucky bastard; congratulations."

"Can't dispute that, man" Jerry concurred. He then lowered his voice an octave, "I guess I can say the same to you though, huh?"

Sam was about to play dumb, when Andy spoke up. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that Traci kind of figured it out."

"Kind of figured it out?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, well the rock around her neck was a dead giveaway. It didn't exactly take a detective" Traci offered as an explanation. "Very nice, by the way. I _am_ impressed that you picked out the perfect ring without my help, though."

"Thank you" Sam said, proudly accepting the compliment. "Andy wants to keep it quiet for now, so let's not let it get around just yet, huh?"

"What are we not letting get around?" Oliver asked as he joined up with the group.

"The fact that Sam's jokes are awful" Andy quickly lied as a cover.

"We already know that" Oliver pointed out, looking at them each skeptically.

Sam saw the quizzical look on his friend's face, so he shot a joke out quickly to continue the cover story. "Hey, Traci – if your aunt ran off to Vegas to get married, what would you call her?"

"What?" Traci played along, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"An Antelope!" Sam declared with a huge grin.

Traci groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky she puts up with you", Jerry offered, pointing at Andy, and ushering Traci away towards her mother.

"That was awful, brother- even for you" Oliver shook his head. "How _do _you put up with this guy, McNally?"

"It _is_ tough" Andy agreed with a dramatic flair, "but what can I say? He cooks, he cleans…" she noticed the unimpressed glare that Sam was shooting her way, so she decided to recover quickly, "… and he is like _ridiculously_ good in bed."

Well, obviously Sam couldn't be mad at that comment. He smiled goofily and when he noticed the horrified expression on Oliver's face, he quickly changed the subject to save them all.

"So, you gonna get out there?" Sam asked him, gesturing towards the dance floor. "Show us some of those infamous head spins?"

With one last shake of his head to clear the image he never wanted in there, Oliver happily engaged in the change of subject. "Nah, not tonight. Besides, it looks like Epstein and his girl already have the entertainment portion of the evening covered" he said, motioning towards where Dov and Sue were engaged in some pretty horrific gyrations on the dance floor.

Andy laughed, and excused herself from the men in order to go talk to her other friends.

"Want a drink?" Oliver asked Sam once Andy left.

"Yeah, sure."

Oliver went to order. He had a feeling something was going on and he was going to try to get to the bottom of it. He returned with a scotch in each hand and gave Sam his before he began, "So, great wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, very nice" Sam confirmed.

"So, think you may have one of your own in the near future?" Oliver inquired.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, you and McNally seem to be in a pretty good place lately…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, brother – cheers" Oliver saluted, clinking his glass against Sam's. He would try again later.

A half an hour later, after Sam and Andy had a dance and separated again, Oliver approached his friend with another drink.

"What's with all the generosity, Oliver?" Sam asked, skeptically.

"Don't know what you're talking about, brother, can't I buy my friend a drink?"

"Not usually" Sam quipped before something dawned on him. "Ah, its Jerry's tab isn't it?"

"That's not the point, hey- not the point. Just having a good time" Oliver assured him.

"Okay" Sam relented, eyeing Oliver warily, accepting the second drink.

A couple of laughs, and a few drinks later, Oliver realized that he was not going to get anything out of Sam, so he gave up and figured he would try again the next day. Perhaps he could trap him on the plane.

* * *

><p>As the evening continued on, both jokes and drinks flowed freely. Sam, Oliver and Andy each made speeches, rooting the bonds of friendship even deeper. When Traci and Leo shared a dance, and Jerry danced with his new mother-in-law, Andy hounded the photographer to take extra shots. When the bandleader announced the final song, and requested that the crowd cheer the bride and groom on, Jerry and Traci came together in a fluid movement. They fit against each other perfectly, and if the smiles they wore were any indication, the couple could not be happier.<p>

Andy and Sam watched their newly married friends dance together as husband and wife, while they sat at the table. He pulled her in a little closer against him, and placed a long kiss into her hair, right against her temple.

"You okay? I can hear the thoughts whizzing through your head right now" he said.

"Fine babe. Perfect, now." She assured him.

He felt, rather than heard her exhale deeply before she reached over and took his other hand in hers, clenching them each tightly before placing light kisses on the back of each one. She settled her head into the crook of his neck as she let the song's melody and his smell and proximity invade her senses. He nudged her slightly with his shoulder, and when she looked up into his deep brown eyes, she felt her heart leap into her throat from the way he was looking at her. His voice was low - barely above a whisper- and unbelievably sexy and husky when he spoke.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great" she said with a sigh.

"What are you thinking?"

"That's going to be us one day" she declared with the slightest nod in the direction of their friends on the dance floor.

His eyes searched her face and realized that the sigh he heard was one of contentment. He smiled and then playfully, said, "Nah, I'm a much better dancer than Jerry."

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please if you know how to get ff to work properly again, let me know. **

**I also had a really hard time with this chapter, so please review, and let me know what you thought. **


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry it has been so long; my apologies. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and reviews on the last chapter. I usually respond to everyone individually, but my computer has blocked FF for some reason, and my laptop is a 12 yr old POS that doesn't supply links. So, I take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you who have left a review – they really do mean the world to me. **_

_**SVUgirl – you know you are my rock ;-)**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Andy leaned against the edge of the big picture window, early that Sunday morning, taking in the stillness of the usually animated boulevard below. She stood for a few minutes, reveling in the warmth of the sunlight that was filtering in through the glass and reflecting from the still fountain below. She held her coffee cup in her right hand, taking occasional sips from the mug, while she stretched her left hand out in front of her and admired her perfectly _fitting _engagement ring. The luminescence of the sun flashing against the diamond showcased its brilliance; Andy's eyes danced with the same sparkle, and her smile reflected the same radiance, while she thought back to the night before.

"_Sam, come on. It is getting late, the reception is almost over, and I am pretty sure that you have had about four too many drinks for the night."_

"_Come on, sweetheart. Dance another dance with me. Or, we could slip behind the stage and…"Sam trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. _

"_Seriously?" she asked. "Come on, Sam. Let's go upstairs. If you leave now, I'll do that thing you like," she said in her own suggestive nature. _

"_Promise?" he asked, hopefully. At her nod, he brought his forehead to hers and rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. "I love you, Andy. I have loved you for a long time. I can't wait for you to be my wife," he whispered._

_She knew that the words he spoke were true, but she also knew how inebriated he was, because he would never so willingly share those words otherwise. "I know, Sam. I love you too. Why don't we go up now and you can show me how much," she hinted seductively, in an attempt to get him to leave._

"_Ok, baby," he agreed, murmuring against her lips while leaning in for a kiss. _

_She kissed him once, long and hard, before she began to lead him away from their friends and back up to their hotel room. "Come on."_

_As Sam let her drag him out by his arm, he bid a very loud farewell to his friends as he crossed the threshold of the dance hall. "See you tomorrow, everyone. Andy is taking care of me tonight," he announced, drunkenly. She rolled her eyes and nearly had him out of sight, when he sharply stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her arm and spun her into him. He spoke louder, if possible, as if he were announcing it to the whole hotel. "See this girl here? She is finally mine. I love her, and I am going to marry her, just as soon as I can!"_

_Their friends laughed and shook their heads, while a few on looking strangers gave the couple 'thumbs up's' and nods of congratulations. Once they finally reached their room, Andy couldn't help but be a little annoyed when he nodded off the second his back hit the mattress, because it had effectively ruined her plans for the rest of the early morning. Yet, then again, she also couldn't help but be amused by his antics, since she had never actually seen Sam drunk before. She remembered thanking heaven that he didn't get like that often, and that at least he was pleasant to be around after a few. She drifted off to sleep with her arm wrapped securely around his chest. _

She looked over to the beautiful man in her bed that was sound asleep and snoring softly and she couldn't help but smile. He really was all that she could ever hope for in a man, if not more. She took a long last sip of her coffee, draining it, before she went over to the cart and fixed another cup. She set it down and walked over to her bag, digging around in it for a minute before finding what she was searching for. She headed back to the cart, grabbed the coffee and toast, and made her way to Sam's side of the bed.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam was awoken that morning to the delicious aroma of strong coffee, and the tantalizing feeling of Andy's thin fingers running through his thick hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Good morning, handsome. How do you feel?" she asked softly, with a hint of sympathy in her voice and eyes.

It was at that moment that Sam registered the insistently resounding 'thud' thundering in his skull. He blinked a few times, trying to wake up and to clear the cobwebs from his head before he answered honestly.

"I've been better." He grimaced lightly and let out a pained groan, before his heavy head flopped back down against the pillows. "It is all Oliver's fault! Damned Oliver – I'm pretty sure he suspects something, because he was the one pouring drinks down my throat all night, trying to get me to talk," Sam explained while gently kneading the bridge of his nose.

"Poor baby," she said in a mocking tone, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Remind me to thank him for that, by the way," she added, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned, confusedly.

"You made some pretty big promises last night. Got a little, uh, playful in the elevator, and then passed out before your head hit the pillow," she explained. "You left me pretty… frustrated."

"Let me make that up to you," Sam said, while pulling her down to him.

She laughed and shook her head at his obvious wince when they broke the kiss. She pulled back, reached to the side table and handed him a hot cup of black liquid caffeine goodness.

"Here, take these and eat that," she instructed, placing a few aspirin in his hand and then pointed to the plate of toast beside his bed. She placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead and sauntered off towards the bathroom.

Sam took a long sip of coffee, downed the aspirin, and let his head sink back into the soft pillows, closing his eyes for a few minutes, willing the headache away. When Andy emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, she sniggered quietly at his curled form, hidden under the pillows and blankets, obviously still hurting. She pulled the blanket down, grabbed his hand and tugged until he sat up.

"Come with me," she instructed, pulling at his arm some more.

"Why? What are we doing?" Sam groaned, getting out of bed and letting himself be led by Andy.

"We have to meet the others for brunch in a little over an hour. I have an idea that I think will help you feel better," she explained.

As they entered the bathroom, she pointed at the filled Jacuzzi tub, and directed him to get in. He settled in without protest and laid his head back against the ledge, closed his eyes against the fluorescent lighting, and hoped that the aspirin would take effect quickly.

After fiddling with the tap and temperature, Andy went to stand behind Sam. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair a few times, and used her short nails to lightly graze his scalp. She positioned her pointer and middle fingers and began to rub small, soothing circles against his temple, while her thumbs gingerly massaged the pressure points behind his ears. After a few minutes, Sam let out a deep, appreciative moan.

"Feel good?" she asked softly.

Sam shrugged his eyebrows and gave a quick nod of affirmation, letting out a pleased noise from the back of his throat.

She continued with that routine for another few minutes, before moving her thumbs slowly downward, pressing harder to work out the kinks from his neck. Once her hands made it down to his broad shoulders, she increased the pressure, letting her fingers caress the firm muscles underneath.

"I could get used to this," Sam admitted with his eyes still securely shut.

When she mumbled a distracted "mmmm" noise in reply, he peaked one eye open to chance a glance at her, and could immediately tell that she was lost in deep thought.

"What's going through that head of yours now?" he asked, bringing her out of her trance.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about last night and Jerry and Traci's wedding song."

"What about it?" he asked around another moan as she hit just the right spot on his neck.

"I was just thinking how it kind of suits us too, in a way." She admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Sometimes I wish that I would have just chosen you straight from the start," she continued, "but then I also think that maybe we wouldn't have gotten to this point if we didn't actually become friends first, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart," Sam replied with a gravelly voice, "but don't overthink it. Probably just the universe's plan for us," he said with a wink.

"God, I love you" she said as she leaned down to kiss him, her nose bumping against his chin. Her hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest.

Sam brought one of his arms up and reached around to cup the back of her head, keeping her right where she was. When she ran her fingers teasingly across his nipples, he opened his mouth wider and kissed her harder; deeper. As her hands and fingers continued their southern journey, she moved her head to the side, sucking gently on his earlobe.

Her long hair tickled him as it draped across his chest when she moved her mouth against his neck, and he relished the feel of her soft hands and mouth against his body as well as the sensations that it elicited, for a few moments before he pulled back. He tugged at the belt that held her bathrobe closed to loosen it, and pulled at the lapels when it finally opened.

"Come here, you," he ordered. His hands moved to her hips and he gripped them firmly, using his hold on them to draw her closer. "Get in."

"I take it you're feeling better then?" she teased.

"Uh, yeah – _much,_" he admitted with a smile.

She giggled and bit her lower lip as she dropped the robe from her body and eagerly climbed in with him. She took a second to enjoy the feel of the hot water and bubbles erupting against her skin, before she allowed Sam to tug her into him. He positioned her so that she was straddling him; one knee on either side of his hips. He brought his hands up and let the water flow through his fingers and down her back, as he tenderly moved his hands up and down her slick skin, using gentle pressure to bring them as close as possible. He kissed her lovingly, and she moaned into his mouth when his hands moved between their chests, to caress her breasts.

She moved her own hand between them, near their locked hips, as well, and smiled when he groaned at the feeling of her stroking him beneath the water. That continued for a few moments until she arched against him, wantonly. They held each other's gaze when she pulled back slightly to line them up, and it only faltered for a moment when she closed her eyes to relish the feeling of him sliding into her.

Andy threw her head back as she rode him, enjoying the feel of his slick glide inside of her. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from her glistening skin or the slight bounce of her curves as she moved languidly against him. Every flick of his tongue against her skin served as a soft caress, and with every moan and whisper, he could feel himself losing more and more control.

As he watched her, all he could think about was how unbelievably lucky he was that he would soon be able to call this breathtaking woman his wife. That thought alone nearly ended him, and he wondered if it would have the same effect on her that it had on him.

Wanting to find out, he drew her closer to him again, and let his hot breath tickle her neck and his lips brush against her ear as he whispered, "How is it possible to be this in love? I can't wait to be your husband."

Obviously, it did work for her just as well, because as soon as he said the word 'husband', he heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her clench, so he relinquished his control and thrust upward one final time before he joined her in ecstasy. He kissed her passionately one more time, letting his tongue twist around hers, before she pulled back, panting.

"Wow," she croaked out as she tried to regain her breath, inhaling deeply through her nose.

"Yeah," he agreed with a chuckle. "Want to try that again after brunch?"

"Ohhhh yeah!" Andy exclaimed, but quickly amended, "but we can't." At his confused look, she explained, "Traci and I have a surprise set up for you and Jerry right afterwards, and all the girls are going to spend some time together with Traci and Leo before we have to leave later."

"A surprise, huh?" Sam questioned skeptically.

"Yes, and you had better like it," Andy teased, using her finger to poke him in the chest.

He laughed, and pulled her hand away, taking the opportunity to lace their fingers together. "If you set it up, I'm sure I'll love it."

She simply smiled at him and closed her eyes as he pressed light kisses to the top of her hand and to the inside of her wrist. She was quiet for a few minutes before she opened them again and looked at him. "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

The seriousness of her voice concerned him a bit, but he nodded at her encouragingly to continue.

"Can we get a Jacuzzi if we decide to buy the condo?" she asked in a much lighter tone.

He laughed, relieved, and agreed. "Sure, sweetheart, anything you want."

After a few more moments in the water, they got out and began to get ready to meet with the rest of their friends for an early brunch downstairs.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When they arrived down to the restaurant for brunch, Oliver, of course, was already seated, along with Traci's mother, Leo and Gail. Jerry and Traci filed in a few moments later, hand in hand, both beaming from ear to ear. Andy was kind of surprised that she and Sam weren't the last to arrive for once, as she noted the empty seats reserved for Sue, Dov and Chris. Just as she was about to question whether or not she should call them, Sue rushed up to the table. She immediately frowned when she noticed Dov's absence, and glanced around worriedly.

"Have any of you guys seen Dov?" Sue questioned. "I don't think he made it up to our room last night."

Oliver immediately burst into laughter, and off the questioning looks of his friends, quickly spoke to calm them. "Don't worry. He's fine."

"He crashed with you guys last night?" Sue asked for confirmation, while visibly relaxing and taking her seat.

"You _could_ say that," Oliver said in a tone that made it obvious that there was much more to the story.

"What are we missing here?" Jerry questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Well," Oliver began to explain, "I was just falling asleep when 'Drunk' came stumbling into our shared room, followed by 'Disorderly'." Everyone snorted in laughter over the new nicknames as Oliver continued. "Before I had a chance to react, your genius boy toy…" Oliver mocked, shooting a glare at Sue, "…climbed into my bed and tried to start cuddling with me!"

"He _what_?" Andy asked trying not to choke on the sip of coffee she had just taken. "What did you do?"

"Well, the first thing I did was reach for my gun!" Oliver exclaimed. "When I realized that I didn't have it, I remembered one of the pranks that Izzy pulled on one of her friends during a recent sleepover."

"Not the hand in the water thing?" Sue asked nervously.

"Yep, exactly that. Worked like a charm, too," Oliver declared smugly. "He got up to go pee not a minute after, and when he came out, I escorted him to Diaz's bed. When I left this morning, they were wrapped together so tightly, you would have sworn that they were the newlyweds."

"Please tell me you have pictures," Gail pleaded hopefully.

"Of course," Oliver confirmed triumphantly, while whipping out his camera phone and pulling up the picture. "I figure this will get me at least two weeks' worth of free lunches."

"Should we go wake them or let them sleep it off?" Sue asked, conspiratorially.

"I set the alarm. They are probably just, um, trying to figure a few things out right now," Oliver replied nonchalantly.

"Speaking of the devils," Sam spoke up, nodding in the direction of the two obviously hung over friends, who were slowly making their way over.

"Morning, everyone," Dov announced when he reached the table, "What did we miss?"

"A few of the finer points of anatomy, apparently," Gail wisecracked.

"Huh?" Chris asked, looking around confusedly.

"So, uh, did you sleep well, guys?" Jerry tried, unsuccessfully, to ask with a straight face.

While Chris immediately turned bright red, Dov set his shoulders, and used his deepest voice to deadpan, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure" Oliver replied, drawing out the 'u' sound.

Gail leaned her head against her hand and cocked her head to the side to study Dov. After a minute or two of her staring, Dov finally broke.

"What?" he demanded.

"I always knew that the white pants would've suited you better," she replied, looking him up and down.

A chorus of laughs erupted from the table again, prompting Dov to drop his head into his hands to hide his face.

"Aw, does Dov have a new man-crush?" Traci asked, joining in with the teasing.

"Aw, you've been replaced, babe," Andy said in a sympathetic voice, while patting Sam's arm.

She had to laugh at the disgusted and confused look on his face, but was saved from explaining when Oliver spoke up again.

"Honestly, Epstein, I don't think my wife would appreciate you trying to take advantage of me in my sleep."

"Shoot me now," Dov grumbled. "Okay, okay you've all had your fun. Let's eat."

"Now, _that _I can get on board with," Oliver agreed and signaled for the server.

The waitress came over and took their orders, and while they waited for the food to be brought out, Jerry cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"I just wanted to thank you all again, for joining us this weekend. We consider everyone at this table family, and it meant the world that you could be here to celebrate with us." Everyone smiled, nodded and toasted with their coffees before Jerry continued. "Now, I would like to present my beautiful wife with a special wedding gift. Traci, this is for you."

Traci took the small box that Jerry held out to her and eyed it curiously before she slowly un-wrapped it. Her facial expression twisted into one of confusion when she revealed the shiny metal object inside. She held it up and asked, "You're giving me a key to your new SUV?"

"No," Jerry explained, "I'm giving you the key to _your _newSUV. I know how much you love it, so you can either have it, or you can pick out whatever you want when we get back to Toronto."

"Really, Jerry?" she questioned in awe, "You are buying me a car?"

"Well, your little jalopy has seen better days, and I need to know that my family is safe out there," Jerry explained with a smirk and a shrug, trying to downplay the gesture.

"Thank you" Traci managed to choke out, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "So far? You're pretty good at this husband thing." She leaned over to place an appreciative kiss on his lips and then let out a small laugh. "It's funny, because your gift has a little something to do with cars, too."

The group begged her to tell them what she had gotten him, but both Traci and Andy insisted that it remain a surprise until the last minute.

Everyone shared their respective plans for the day as they ate. It was decided that the girls would drop Sam and Jerry off for their surprise, and they would take Leo for the day, giving Traci's mother a little time to herself. They felt that they owed it to her, since she would be babysitting for the entire week, while Traci and Jerry were on their honeymoon. Dov decided to go back to the room and get some more rest, while Oliver recruited Chris to help him shop for some souvenirs to bring back home to Zoe and the girls.

On their way out to the lobby, Andy spotted a sign near the elevator corridor and got a devious idea. Not only would it help Dov, but it would also be a form of her own payback to Oliver, for trying to pry information out of Sam, via alcohol, all of last night.

"Pssstt, Dov," she whispered and gestured for him to come towards her.

"What?" he questioned on his approach.

"You want to get back at Oliver?" she queried, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

At his nod, she gestured towards the sign. Dov looked at it wide eyed for a moment, and then shook his head, rejecting the idea.

"No. No way," Dov declined. "He'll have me on desk for a month."

"You are such a wimp," Andy goaded him. "No, he won't. Even if he did, it would be sooo worth it."

"You know what? You're right. I'm in," Dov agreed.

"Don't forget to get a picture," Andy reminded him as she hurried to catch up with the others at the car waiting for them outside.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of _World Class Driving Dream Garage, _a popular place for renting high end sports cars. Traci and Andy got out and ushered their guys inside, where the clerk promptly began to explain the details of the package that the girls had picked out for them.

"After a short safety briefing from our instructors, you'll get to drive four high performance supercars – a Ferrari, Lamborghini, Bentley and Aston Martin - on a guided round-trip road tour to the Hoover Dam, rotating through each supercar at checkpoints. Once you arrive at the Hoover Dam, you'll be allowed time to enjoy the spectacular views of one of the most popular destinations in Las Vegas. After a brief stop for photos, you'll drive the supercars back to the Las Vegas Strip, rotating through them en route. In total, you'll drive approximately 50 miles (97km)."

When the clerk left to get the keys to the cars, and inform the safety instructor of their arrival, Jerry and Sam turned to Traci and Andy dumbfounded.

"Traci, this is amazing, thank you," Jerry said, still in shock.

"Well, I know you still miss Stella from time to time, so when Andy suggested the idea, I figured that you would love it," Traci explained with a bright smile, glad that she had really surprised him.

"This was your idea?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, well I figured that our 'bad boys' could use a little adventure," Andy said with a wink.

With that remark, Jerry looked confused, but Andy watched as the reference of the time they watched _Bad Boys II _dawned on Sam.

"You remembered that, huh?" Sam smirked as he drew her into him for a hug.

"Yeah, well…" Andy shrugged, "…figured it was only fair, seeing how this is going to be all the variety either of you are going to be getting for a _very _long time."

Sam chuckled against her lips as he kissed her. When he pulled back he shook his head, "Thanks."

Sam promised Jerry that he would explain what they were talking about. With one final kiss goodbye, the girls headed back to their waiting friends and the driver started towards their destination for the rest of the day.

Leo was practically bouncing when they pulled up in front of _Game Works, _the largest and most flamboyant arcade on the strip. They paused to take pictures in front of the giant Coca-Cola bottle and M&M displays that flanked the entrance. Leo's squeals were soon drowned out by the cacophony of bells, whistles, buzzers and sound effects of the various games. He immediately grabbed Traci and Andy's hands and rushed them off to the loudest and brightest one, while Gail and Sue challenged each other to a shooting game. After nearly two hours had passed, all of them played a few virtual reality games together before leaving.

They headed to the adjacent _MGM Grand Hotel and Casino_ to relax on a raft ride along the _Lazy River, _the world famous winding pool that meanders through the hotel. After the ride, they did a bit of shopping and then went to have lunch at the _Rainforest Café. _They were all pretty impressed with the double archway tropical aquarium entrance, the exotic waterfalls and the lush vegetation that served as décor. After eating lunch, they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As Andy was packing up to leave, she let herself get lost in thought about the events that had transpired over the weekend. Not only was she thrilled for Traci and Jerry, she was still in awe that Sam had proposed, and couldn't imagine a more perfect scenario than how he did it. If anyone had told her three years ago, that this was where her life was headed, she would have laughed at them.

Now, however, it seemed that everything was finally going right. Every hardship that she had endured and every bad thing that had happened in her life, was worth it all if going through those things lead her to this moment in time, because she was finally happy. Happy with her job, happy with the friends that had gradually become family, and most of all - beyond happy, and head over heels in love with Sam. _Sam. Her _Sam. Her _fiancée. _She smiled to herself at the mere thought of him; of _them, _together.

She was so lost in her own musings that she failed to hear the door open and close behind her. Andy nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," Sam greeted before pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Sam!" she shrieked. She took a deep breath, trying to get her heart rate back to normal. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"My heart speeds up a little every time you're in my arms, too," he whispered as his lips traced her ear.

She laughed and turned in his arms to press her lips to his. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," he confirmed. "The most fun I had in a long time."

"Is that right?" She pulled away from him and feigned offense. "If that's true, maybe you're marrying the wrong girl," she teased.

Sam pulled her back into him and kissed her for all she was worth; simultaneously edging her back, until the underside of her knees hit the bed. As they fell backwards onto it, Sam mumbled against her skin, "Different kind of fun."

"Yeah?" She questioned breathlessly, relishing the sparks that erupted against her skin every place his lips touched.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes before he spoke again. His voice assured that his following statement was irrefutable. "And I _am_ marring the right girl."

She sighed out his name lovingly, and drew him back down onto her. After a few passionate minutes of making out, they were interrupted by the ringing of the room phone. Sam laggardly rolled over to answer it, and confirmed with Oliver, who was on the other end, that they would meet in the lobby to head for the airport in twenty minutes. Reluctantly, they both got up to finish packing.

When they reached the lobby, they checked out at the front desk. Once everyone else had done the same, they wished Traci and Jerry farewell, and piled into the car that was waiting to take them to the airport.

* * *

><p>.<p>

With security checks passed, boarding passes punched, and luggage stowed, everyone settled into their seats for the flight home. Andy looked over at Oliver, who was seated one row opposite and behind her.

"So, Oliver, how was your lunch today?" Her eyes became animated with an impishness when she asked.

"Delicious, McNally. Why do you ask?" he questioned. All of a sudden, it hit him. His mouth drew itself into a tight smile, and his eyes narrowed slightly as if he were figuring a few things out.

"No reason," Andy said, trying to hide a grin.

It was then that Oliver's brain connected the pieces and put together that McNally was behind his earlier predicament. _Oh, he would be getting her back_.

Dov piped up, just then. "Oliver, are you sure we're cool then?" he asked using his pointer finger to gesture between the two of them. "You're not like, gonna have me on desk for a month or anything, right, sir?" Dov asked nervously.

"Relax, Epstein. I rode with you for two years. Do you really think that lunch with a few celebrity impersonation drag queens could rattle me?" Oliver replied, seemingly unfazed; he would never let them get the best of him.

"What?" Gail, Chris, Sue and Sam all echoed at the same time, looking for an explanation.

"Boy wonder here," Oliver began to explain, "thought it would be a good payback for me putting him in bed with Diaz last night, if he signed me up for a drag queen impersonator convention. The joke was on him, though. I got a free five star lunch out of the deal, and dined with a few fellas who were actually pretty pleasant. They were better lunch company then he ever was," Oliver jested.

Everybody laughed, and Dov turned red with embarrassment. "Nice," he replied sarcastically with an eye roll.

* * *

><p>.<p>

An hour into the flight, Andy peaked up from the book she was reading and took a casual glance around. Dov was sleeping, most likely due to his three day continual hangover; Sue was engrossed in a fashion magazine; Oliver had his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of his seat; Traci's mom was napping; Chris was playing a game with Leo as Gail fiddled with her cell phone, her head faced towards the window.

Silently, Andy nudged Sam with her shoulder. He furrowed his brow and leaned in closely to her. She moved her hand to his thigh, and ran her fingers up the length of it, teasingly, before she murmured quietly in his ear.

"Everyone is sleeping or busy…" she whispered conspiratorially.

Sam looked directly into her eyes, and his own eyes lit up at the playful mischief he found dancing in hers. "So…?" he asked, quietly.

"…So… I need to use the bathroom," Andy responded with a coy smile playing on her lips while she looked at him pointedly and let her hand travel the rest of the way up his thigh.

He coughed around a laugh and looked at her with his head cocked to the side. She gave him a firm squeeze and rose from her seat quickly. She shot him a wink and headed to the bathrooms at the back of the plane. Sam fidgeted around in his seat while he waited for what he deemed to be the appropriate amount of time before he joined her. Just as he stood up, Oliver came over to him, blocking his way, and planted himself in Andy's vacated seat.

"Hey, buddy, "Oliver began conversationally.

"Hey," Sam responded short and clipped.

"So… you and McNally, huh?" Oliver prodded.

"Me and McNally, what?" Sam snapped, obviously losing his patience.

"Don't be shy brother; you can tell me. Did you two get hitched in Vegas or what?"

"What?" Sam responded, perplexed.

"Come on," Oliver pushed, "all of those twenty four hour wedding chapels, you and her… in sin city…"

"Would you give it a rest already?" Sam said, annoyed.

"Come on man, you can tell me. Did you finally man up and seal the deal, bro?"

"No. Sorry to disappoint, but McNally and I are not married. You happy now?" Sam asked sardonically.

"No, I am not happy!" Oliver exclaimed before he swore under his breath. "I owe Noelle fifty bucks!"

Just then, Andy returned with a less than pleased look on her face.

"McNally, hey. You were in there a while." Oliver declared observingly, with a smug smirk. _Payback's a bitch. _

"I know," she responded through gritted teeth, answering Oliver, but glaring unimpressed at Sam.

Sam mouthed a 'sorry' her way, while Oliver shook Sam's hand half-heartedly and returned to his own seat beside Gail.

"You know that you totally just cock blocked him, right?" Gail asked, amusedly.

"I know," Oliver confirmed, "Zoe is constantly on me about recycling and saving the planet – make it greener and all that. Consider my actions a contribution to the cleanliness of society," Oliver laughed out, "All for the greater good. Plus, it serves her right for my afternoon luncheon."

Gail shook her head as she laughed in unison with Oliver before they fell back into a comfortable quiet.

"We can always try again, on our honeymoon," Sam suggested with a wink. His fingers scratched at the nape of her neck, and she leaned into his touch.

"Ugh, you had to say that? You _know_ what it does to me," Andy groaned, turning towards him.

He laughed and kissed her temple before tucking her head into his the crook of his neck and pulling her body more snugly against his. They settled in for the short remainder of the flight.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the last. It is half way written at this point, but please, leave it in a review, if there's anything in particular you would like to see happen. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: A final thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. Due to the limited reviews of the last chapter, I'm beginning to think that some of you may have lost interest in this story, but for those who haven't – I bring to you without further ado, the final chapter. **_

_***Again, a major thanks to SVUgirl for all of her help, encouragement and support. BTW, if you get a toothache from all the sap in this chapter, blame her!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I am super excited that we only have a little over a month until Season 3!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" Oliver asked skeptically as the two waited for their luggage to appear on the carousel.

"I think I would remember something like that," Sam snapped, irritated that his friend would not just drop the subject already.

"So you and McNally didn't elope?" Oliver asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Damn it, Ollie! How many times do I have to tell you 'no'? Why don't you believe me?" Sam replied.

"Because… the two of you have both had these stupid grins on your faces for days now. Something had to happen," Oliver observed.

Sam just smiled wide as an answer. The bags started to cascade down and around, and Sam kept a sharp eye out for his and Andy's. He was counting the minutes until he could escape this particular interrogation.

"Wait. Something _did_ happen, didn't it?" Oliver questioned, analyzing the smug smirk on his friend's face.

Sam smiled again, full dimples on display, and grabbed the luggage that had finally made its way over to him. "See you tomorrow, buddy," was Sam's only reply as he began to walk towards Andy, who was waiting impatiently for him near the doors with Sue.

"Sam!" Oliver called out from behind him, irritated.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Sam turned and winked at his friend, hoping that he would be pacified with that for now.

Of course he wanted to tell Oliver – hell, he wanted to tell _everybody_ – but he also wanted to keep his promise to Andy, and Oliver's 'vault' was only one flimsy bolt more secure than Epstein's.

When he reached Andy, she bid a quick ado to Sue, and they walked to the long term parking lot to find Sam's truck.

"He's still hounding you?" Andy asked as Sam settled into the driver's seat after storing the bags in the truck bed.

"Hasn't stopped since the wedding," Sam confirmed.

"You're loving the fact that he is going nuts, aren't you?" Andy laughed.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled. "I do feel a little bad, though," he admitted, "keeping this from him." When Andy furrowed her brow in question, he explained. "I actually helped him pick out Zoe's ring, so…"

Sam smiled at the memory from what seemed like a lifetime ago. He remembered trying to talk Oliver out of it; back then, he couldn't fathom why anyone in their right mind would want to tie themselves down to one person for the rest of their life. He never really did fully grasp that concept – until he met Andy that was.

"Aw, that is so sweet," Andy surmised. She thought about it for a moment and then conceded. "You can tell him if you want," she shrugged, "I mean, he is your best friend and all."

Sam smiled, "Eh, maybe I'll call him later. We'll see."

The drive home was quiet for about half the trip until Andy spoke up again.

"Did you give any thought to how you want to tell everyone?"

Sam couldn't help but smile wide just at the idea – _tell everyone_. "However you want is fine by me."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's a big help. Thanks," she added sarcastically.

"Okay, okay," Sam responded quickly. He certainly didn't want her to get upset about it, especially after the amazing weekend they just had. "How about we meet up with everyone at the Penny after our shifts tomorrow and we can announce it then," he suggested.

Andy nodded, "Yeah. That sounds great."

They decided to pick up some take-out food for dinner that night, so they settled on ordering from their favorite little Italian place. Andy stayed in the truck while Sam went inside to pick up the food. She unclasped the chain from her neck and slid her engagement ring onto its appropriate finger; she couldn't wait to tell her friends about the engagement at the Penny the following night.

Her thoughts wandered back to the way her engagement to Luke was announced. She remembered the surprise of the announcement and how she wondered briefly how quickly the news had spread around the barn; the way she forced a smile through the apprehension she felt over the big announcement and how uncomfortable it made her feel. Most of all, though, she vividly recalled the way Sam had reacted to the news. An idea hit her just then. She glanced through the restaurant window to make sure that Sam wasn't on his way back, before she picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

Sam returned with dinner just as she had ended the call. She gave him a bright smile, and held out her hand to him. He put the truck in drive and then took her hand. When he noticed the ring, he returned her smile tenfold, and they headed home.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Once they arrived at the condo, Sam unloaded the truck while Andy plated their dinner. As they ate, they laughed and joked about the weekend. After they cleaned up, Andy looked over to the luggage and grimaced.

"Sam, is it okay if I just unpack the essentials tonight and I'll do the rest tomorrow?" Andy asked. "I am starting to get tired, and I would much rather save up my energy for other things," she said suggestively.

Sam laughed and agreed. "Sure, go relax. I am just going to go check my work e-mail to get an idea of what I'm walking into tomorrow."

"Okay." She gave him a quick kiss as they separated, and then she remembered something. "Sam, I am going to call my dad and tell him the news. I bet he is going to be so surprised," she said excitedly.

"You should call him," Sam agreed, "but I doubt he is going to be surprised."

Andy wrinkled her nose and looked at him, perplexed. "Why not?"

"I already discussed it with him when I bought the ring," Sam explained. "He seemed happy about the idea."

"Really?" Andy asked, the emotion evident from her soft voice.

"Of course," Sam confirmed, as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought he deserved the respect. He did raise a pretty amazing daughter," he winked and pressed his lips to hers.

"You amaze me more and more each day, Sam Swarek." Andy kissed him again lovingly, and when she pulled back she whispered a soft, "Thank you."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I think he is pretty excited about the idea of walking you down the aisle," Sam revealed what Tommy had confided in him over a month ago. "It's the only thing that stopped me from dragging you into that chapel a few days ago."

Andy was stunned; these new revelations overwhelmed her with an array of feelings. "Only thing, huh?" she tried to tease.

"No." Sam's lips brushed across hers as he shook his head. "You deserve the fairytale. I want to give you everything you ever wanted."

"I already have it," she whispered against his lips. When he looked at her questioningly, she explained. "I mean," she shrugged, "I have you, right?"

He felt his heart flutter when she said that. He recovered after a beat and kissed her resolutely. "Always have; always will," he promised.

She kissed him back and let her appreciation project through the passion. "Same here."

"Tell you the truth, I'm pretty excited about seeing you walk down the aisle myself," Sam confessed. "A pretty white dress; all of our family and friends. I want the world to know you're mine."

She stretched up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She broke away, dizzy with emotion, when they were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Go do your work stuff and I'll call my dad. I want to get to bed early tonight," she said demurely, biting her lower lip.

Sam laughed as he backed away with hands held up in surrender, "Yes, ma'am."

Andy had to smile when she heard Sam answer the call. _"Hey, Frank, what's up…?"_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

After Andy had called Tommy, who was, indeed, thrilled for them both, she began to get bored. She poured herself a glass of wine, flipped through some TV stations, caught up on the local news, and tried to read a book, but she couldn't focus her concentration. She decided to get up and grab her laptop, along with another glass of wine.

That's how Sam found her an hour after he picked up Frank's call - curled up against the arm of the couch, goblet in one hand, and the other hand scrolling along the touchpad of the laptop in front of her, which was perched precariously on the arm of the sofa.

"What are you looking at?"

Andy jumped at the unexpected sound of his voice, nearly dropping the computer to the floor. She was so engrossed in the website she had stumbled upon that she hadn't heard him approach.

She blushed as her eyes met his and her voice was timid when she answered. "Just some wedding stuff…"

"Yeah?" Sam answered, as he took a seat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Like what?"

"Vows and stuff like that," Andy replied with a shrug, secretly relieved that he didn't seem shaken about it.

"Find anything good?" Sam queried.

"A few," Andy responded cautiously. She was slightly taken aback that Sam was showing interest. "But I was kind of hoping we could write our own."

Sam laughed. "_That_ is not happening," he declared decisively.

"I figured you wouldn't want to," Andy replied with an eye roll. "You're too cool."

"Hey," he said, as he used his arm to tug her closer. He lifted his hand a bit and nudged her chin with it, directing her to look at him. He took the glass from her hand and set it on the end table so that he could intertwine their fingers. "You know how I feel about you. I love you, Andy. I'll tell you anything you want to know or hear any time you want… but_ come on, _in front of a hundred people?"

"I know you would," Andy conceded softly. She also knew that he _would_ write his own vows if she really wanted him to, which is exactly why she wouldn't make him. "I was just teasing," she added to lighten the mood. "Besides, we can't go ruining that bad-ass persona you have, now could we?" she winked.

He laughed and placed a tender kiss on her lips before he reached over and grabbed the glass again. He took a sip from it and nodded towards the computer. "So, what'd you find?"

Andy smiled and moved the laptop between the two of them so that it rested halfway in each of their laps. "I think I narrowed it down to these three," she said, pointing at the screen.

Sam looked at her, duly impressed for half a second, before he turned his attention to the website, squinting to read the print.

_Desiderata__  
>"Go placidly amid the clamor of life, and remember the peace to be found in silence.<br>Speak your truth quietly, listen to others, but avoid loud and aggressive people…"_

Sam laughed out loud as he read the first two lines. He looked at her disbelievingly and cocked his head to the side. "That one will definitely not work," he asserted.

"Why not?" Andy asked, seemingly offended.

"_You_ do not listen," Sam said with both eyebrows raised high.

Andy opened her mouth to protest, but Sam cut her off. "And _nothing_ about you is silent."

The suggestive nature in which he said the last part effectively silenced her protests, and consequently brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Shut up," she demanded as she swatted at his chest. "What about the other two?"

Sam read the passages carefully, and quite honestly he found himself getting a little emotional over the sentiments expressed through the words from _I Love You__by Larry S. Chengges _and_ Marriage__ Joins Two People __by Edmund O'Neill. _

He coughed to clear his throat and took another sip from the glass before he spoke, "They're both beautiful, Andy. Either one is fine with me."

She snatched her wine back and took a drink of her own. "We could do a kind of hybrid combo of them," she suggested as a compromise.

"Perfect," he agreed before pressing his lips against hers.

Without breaking away, he moved the laptop to the floor. She extended her arm backwards to put the glass down, before bringing it up around his neck to draw him in even closer, as she leaned backward into a more comfortable position. Sam hovered over her, balancing on his elbow to not crush her, while he deepened the kiss. He let his other hand run over the expanse of the smooth skin of her stomach and upwards. She moaned her approval, swung her leg around over his to trap it, and fisted her hands tightly in his hair, wanting to hold him exactly where he was.

They tore away and looked up at each other through hazy, desire filled eyes when the shrill ring of Sam's cell phone once again interrupted them. Sam dug the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID: _Oliver_. _Of course it was_.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Andy asked, breathlessly.

"Nah." Sam shook his head. "Oliver can wait until tomorrow." Sam reluctantly got up and held out his hand to his future bride. "Let's go to bed."

Andy smiled broadly as she took his proffered hand and zealously followed him into their bedroom, giggling the whole way.

Forty-five minutes later, the couple lay together, trying to catch their breath. After a few quiet moments of Sam running his fingers through Andy's hair and her using her fingers to draw patterns over his chest, she spoke up.

"Sam, what do you think about having a Christmas wedding?"

"Like, in December, a few months from now?" Sam questioned warily.

"Yes. Why? Oh, is that too soon? Am I rushing things? Did you want to have a long engagement?" Andy shot out her questions nervously, like rapid fire.

When she saw that he was looking at her like she had lost her mind, she continued, "Or it can be, like, next Christmas, or it doesn't have to be Christmas time at all if you don't like the idea. We can totally…"

"Andy, relax," he interrupted. He chuckled at the panicked look on her face and moved to kiss the top of her head calmingly. "I meant it when I said that it took all of my willpower not to drag you into the chapel in Vegas. I'm ready when you are. I was only concerned about the cold weather."

"Oh, okay," Andy said, as she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well due to the weather, I was thinking we can do a conservatory like _Allen Gardens_, or – oh, oh, I know – _Casa Loma _would be perfect!"

Sam smiled and laughed at her enthusiasm as he pulled her impossibly tighter against him. "Sure, sweetheart. A Christmas theme sounds perfect; whatever you want."

Sam could feel the curve of her mouth against his skin before she kissed his chest. "Goodnight. I love you."

"For _Casa Loma, _you had better," he teased.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning, they fell easily back into their usual routine of coffee, breakfast, showers and were out the door and on their way to the fifteenth within forty-five minutes. When they arrived, instead of dropping her off at the front, Sam parked his truck and got out. Andy tried to act surprised and confused when he began to follow her into the station.

"I know that you are totally mesmerized by me, Sam, but have you forgotten that you don't work here anymore?" she teased lightheartedly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart."

"Oh, really?" Andy questioned, while raising a skeptical eyebrow. She lowered her voice as a warning, but he could still hear the playful undertone in her words, "That's not what you said last night."

Sam chuckled and shook his head before he quickly amended his statement. "Ok, you're not _always_ that mesmerizing," he laughed.

Again, she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Shut up," he mumbled in response as he pulled her in for a kiss, before guiding her into the personnel entrance.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Leaving Andy at the women's locker room to change into uniform for parade, Sam went to look for his former staff sergeant to find out what was so important that he had to see him that morning. He found Frank in his office, gathering some papers for the info board.

"Hey Frank, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sam. Briefing is about to get underway, so I don't want to get into it now," Frank bluffed. "Why don't you join us for old time's sake and meet me after," he suggested.

"Sure," Sam agreed willingly. "How's Noelle?"

"The babies are doing great, but she is frustrated as hell," Frank replied. "Honestly she is kind of scaring me." When Sam laughed, Frank lowered his voice a notch. "No joke, man. The other day I am pretty sure I heard her threaten the doctor if he didn't agree to do a C-section by next week."

"Well send her nothing but my best. Remind her that I'm on her side," Sam gibed.

After wrapping up with Frank, Sam decided to wander into the men's locker room to catch up with Oliver.

"Ah, the prodigal T.O. returns," Oliver quipped when he saw Sam enter.

Sam smiled and made a face like 'funny' as he took his seat next to Oliver's open locker. He was promptly greeted by a slap to the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asked.

"_That_ was for dodging my calls last night," Oliver explained, looking pointedly at Sam.

"Sorry, bro. Busy." Sam winked.

"Ugh, enough!" Oliver declared, shaking his head to rid any unbidden images from forming. "You want to tell me what happened between the two of you this weekend?"

"I proposed," Sam admitted with a dimpled grin.

"Proposed what?" Oliver asked, confusedly.

"Dancing at the CN tower," Sam replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "I _proposed_, proposed."

"You? Proposed? This weekend?" Oliver asked again for clarification.

"Is there an echo in here?"

"AH-HA!" Oliver exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Sure you did, Ollie," Sam patronized.

"She did say 'yes', right?" Oliver kidded.

Sam simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Imagine that," Oliver joshed, "self-proclaimed perpetual bachelor, Sam Swarek, finally joining the rest of us and settling down."

"Yeah, well," Sam bragged, "I'm not an idiot. I'd have to be crazy not to. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"About time you manned up, you sly bastard!" Oliver declared, as he pulled Sam into an awkward man hug and clapped him on the back.

"Thank you," Sam retorted sardonically.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Oliver questioned.

"Best wants to see me about something after parade."

"Let's get going then," Oliver suggested, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face. "Speaking of him, Noelle really should give me half my money back. I didn't totally lose that bet."

"I wouldn't even try it. Not if you value your life, brother," Sam warned.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Andy waited until she was alone in the locker room to slip the chain from her neck and slip her ring onto her finger. Once in place, she headed out for parade. As soon as she opened the door, she ran right into Sam and Oliver who were also making their way over to the briefing room.

"Hey! Congratulations, McNally. I heard the good news. How did this knuckle head trick you into agreeing to marry him, anyway?" Oliver briefly recalled her comment at the wedding about Sam's bedroom skills, so he quickly recanted the question. "You know what? Don't answer that," he said cheekily. "Not really sure I want to know."

Andy giggled as he pulled her into a quick hug and Sam feigned annoyance.

"Okay, okay let go. She's spoken for now," Sam quipped. "Hey, Ollie, give us a minute, will you?"

"Sure thing, brother. Good to see your ugly mug around these parts again," he joked as he walked away. "And do not make her late for parade," Oliver added, as he pointed an accusatory finger Sam's way.

Sam gently nudged Andy back into the women's locker room. As soon as the door closed, he pinned her up against the wall and kissed her passionately.

After a minute or two of indulgence, Andy pulled away. "Sam, someone is going to catch us!"

"So?" he mumbled, as he brought his face back to hers and rubbed his nose against hers. "What are they going to do? Suspend us?"

That comment earned him a nice shove in the ribs. "Too soon," she warned. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sam followed Andy into the briefing room, and stood next to her while Best commenced the day's announcements.

"Harold Janson, thirty three, a known gang banger in the area is wanted for questioning in at least two murder investigations. Informants have spotted him in our territory recently, so let's keep our eyes and ears open. Now go - Serve, protect and bring the bastard in – today."

Just when the officers thought they were dismissed, Best spoke up again, louder.

"Oh, one more thing. I understand that congratulations are in order, to McNally here, on her engagement to Detective _Swarek_."

Hoots, claps and other variations of celebratory hoopla resounded through the room before Frank could finish speaking.

"The second time around seems to be a theme at Fifteen here, so I know you guys will make it just fine," Frank jested.

Cat calls and cheers erupted for the couple, and congratulations were extended to them by various officers who were slowly making their way out. All the while, Andy smiled radiantly as she accepted the good wishes and showed off her ring. She promised those who asked that she would fill in all the details at The Black Penny later that evening, after shift.

One of the last to approach Andy was Luke, who had unwittingly hung back, trying to compose himself from the shock.

"Congratulations, that is great, Andy," he said dryly as he shook her hand, purposely leaving Sam out of the halfhearted laudatory remark.

"Thanks, Luke" Andy said with a small smile and sharp nod.

Luke began to walk away, but stopped abruptly when something dawned on him. He turned to face her again, with sad eyes. "It was always him, all along, wasn't it?"

Andy thought about trying to downplay her happiness out of courtesy for his feelings, but she simply couldn't lie, or help the smile that graced her face. "Yeah, it really was."

Upon confirming that, she felt the tight squeeze that Sam gave to her hand, which was intertwined with his. When Luke saw the steeled certainty in her eyes and the happiness on her face, he returned a sharp nod and slight smile before he walked away.

Once everyone had filed out, and Sam and Andy were alone again, Sam led her out slowly with his hand on her lower back and spoke softly in her ear.

"Thank you, for surprising me with that. It was great" he admitted.

"It _was _pretty great, huh?" She replied giddily.

He nodded in agreement and placed a quick and tender kiss on her lips.

"Well, I promised myself that if I ever had the chance, I would do it right this time; I wanted to hear the right name announced," she admitted sheepishly.

Sam grinned as wide as she had ever seen - dimples she didn't know he had made their appearance.

"Sam, I am so glad we got that chance," Andy said earnestly.

"So am I, sweetheart. So am I." He placed a kiss against her temple when they began to part for their respective jobs. "See you tonight, copper?"

She winked at him and smiled sweetly as she confirmed, "See you tonight."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N: The end! For anyone disappointed that I didn't write a McSwarek wedding, I may be persuaded to write one as kind of an epilogue to this around Christmas (SVUgirl is insisting I do it, what do you think?).**_

_**I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea in my head for another story (honestly I have a few chapters already written), so please let me know if you would be interested in reading it. Review, review, review, please!**_


End file.
